Great Minds
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has always been the youngest in the BAU. Enter Freya Cortez! Rated M for language, violence, rape crimes, crime, drinking and sexual scenes!
1. New Recruit

Great Minds

Written by: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

New Recruit

Freya's POV

I was a little nervous about meeting the team. Agent Hotchner called me and said he needed me to start my job sooner than expected. I agreed and happily, but I was worried the team wouldn't like a new recruit so suddenly. As they came inside I stood up and smiled kindly.

"Everyone this is agent Freya Delavaga. As of today she is a member of this team." said Hotch.

Morgan was the first one to shake my hand.

"Derek Morgan."

I shook his hand he smiled a bit.

"Good strong hand shake." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Well growing up on the streets of Chicago you've got to be strong."

"Chicago huh?"

"Si, and I know you're from there. I was visiting my…..my little brother when they arrested Beauferd. I had my own….issues with that man. But that's a conversation for another time I think."

I looked at Rossi.

"SSA Rossi I have been looking forward to meeting you. I have to say, I don't really like the genre of books you write, I am more of the Fantasy and Sci/Fi woman. But you sir are an excellent writer and I have read every one of your books."

"Thank you, good to know I can influence other readers. Your accent is very noticeable for someone who grew up in Chicago."

"I was born at Lutheran General Hospital in Chicago. My mama and papa were deported 2 years after I was born and a year after my little brother. I went to Mexico to find them when I was 18 but they were both dead. That was only 5 years ago. They were killed by Cartels."

"That's a shame. When did you graduate High School?"

"When I was 13 years old, then I went to Yale and started reading your books, then I went back to Chicago thought about being a cop. Then I decided to join the FBI and maybe 2 years ago was when I completed my training at the FBI academy."

Agent Hotchner gave us the case files. Everyone sat down at the table and JJ showed us a video.

"Officer Lech shot this just before he was killed."

I heard someone walk inside and my heart beat a little faster. It was Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I hope she was worth it." said Rossi.

"I hope it was a she." Morgan added.

I smiled and contained my laughter. That was when he looked at me.

Spencer's POV

Sitting next to Emily and JJ was a young woman. She was definitely Hispanic, but her eyes were a piercing emerald green. She stood and offered her hand.

"I'm Freya Delavaga."

I was shocked but I slowly shook her hand. Her smile was amazing. With her dark hair falling down around her, combined with her dark skin, her smile looked like pearls.

"Reid this is Agent Delavaga. She was meant to be joining us later this month but we needed her sooner. You two will have to get better acquainted later."

I nodded and she let go of my hand and sat back down.

Freya's POV

"I know it's late, and I know we're tired but we've got two dead cops." said Hotch.

"Alright, the resident Rod Norris was DOA, but they're still trying to ID the remains of the second victim whom they believe is his sixteen year old daughter Jordan." She held up a pictured and I took a deep breath. "From the condition of the remains she would have had to have been inside the house, close to the source of the blast." said JJ.

I silently prayed and hoped it was not her.

"Clearly the bombing set the officers up for an ambush." Emily said.

"It's a well established terrorist tactic." started Reid.

I nodded.

"First wave takes out civilians, second wave takes out responders." I added.

Reid looked amazed and I felt a little embarrassed.

"So the locals are thinking terrorism? In West Bune, Texas?" Morgan asked.

"Not exactly a big target but DHS did issue a terror alert for the border states yesterday. Just due to the timing and nature of the attack."

"Yeah but I've never even heard of this place."

"I have. It's a small town close to the border. I've often passed through on my way home to visit. So this may be traffickers sending a message." I said.

"Whoever it is, they've gunned down two cops and blew up a teenage girl. Until they're stopped, no one in that town is safe." Rossi said.

"We need to be cautious with the locals. They've lost two of their own, they're anxious, they're scared and they're gonna want revenge." said Hotch.

"Can you blame them?"

_ No._


	2. No Emotions

Chapter 2

A Short Talk

Reid's POV

I sat down next to her and looked at some of the crime photos. She started toying with a long silver chain around her neck. She wore several rings on her left hand but only 2 on her right. The 18in pendant around her neck was a Celtic looking symbol that matched one of her rings and earrings. She put the photos away and sighed.

"So um…Freya…."

She looked at me.

"Did you know the cops that died?"

She nodded sadly.

"The older one, Lou Savage. I knew him well. He has a son, he's…..a troubled child. I can only hope he's alright. I can't even remember his name."

I felt a little bad for asking now.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you."

She smiled small and shook her head.

"It's not your fault. But thank you anyway."

I nodded and she smiled. I really did love her smile.

Freya's POV

When we landed I went to the crime scene with JJ, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi. JJ walked up to the detective.

"Sheriff Hallum?"

"Ma'am."

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau." she shook his hand. "This is the team agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr. Reid, Delavaga and Rossi."

He looked at me.

"Freya Delavaga. I haven't seen you in a long time. Look at you with the FBI."

I smiled.

"Hola Britt."

He smiled and shook my hand.

"We're all very sorry for your loss." said JJ.

"Thank you. Where do we start?"

"First victim Rod Norris." said Hotch.

"He manages the Chemical Plant over at ibis. No arrests in 10 years since his wife left him, I can't blame her for leaving him. But it's a shame she left Jordan behind."

"What can you tell us about Jordan?" Rossi asked.

I closed my eyes. I remembered Jordan a little.

"Sweet girl, a bit slow."

"Slow? She was mentally challenged?" asked Prentiss.

"Not quite. Special ed and all that stuff. Takes some talking to her to notice it. I think her mother leaving took it's toll."

I nodded.

"Sheriff I'd like to gather your people in the office so I can brief them all together." JJ said.

"Sure, but I'm staying here."

"Of course, thank you."

I walked around the house with Reid, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi. Reid stood near the middle of the kitchen.

"The blast was localized here."

I looked around.

"The room has been sealed off. There's some plastic, duct tape on the doorsills. Windows too."

Rossi picked something up and smelled it.

"Cordite. Gunpowder."

Reid looked at the file.

"They found a dozen canisters it says."

I walked forward towards the door.

"Well, the concentration of damage puts the canisters right here by the door."

"He seals the kitchen, blows out the pilot light, trapping the gas in here. Near the primary charge. If she was here,' He moved a little. 'between the charge and the window, boom." Rossi noted.

"Rod Norris ends up in the tree. Jordan ends up in the field."

Reid looked around the house once again.

"They didn't care about the rest of the house. So the whole thing's designed to focus the blast on whoever came through that door."

"Yeah but what was the trigger? Rod Norris?"

"He was the smoker." I said.

"And they knew he would be coming through that door."

"And they knew he'd be smoking when he did it."

I walked into the back with Reid.

"They knew each other?" Britt asked.

"Enough to know that Rod Norris would be smoking when he came in the back door."

"And that Lou Savage was on duty and would respond." Morgan said.

"So what are we talking about here?"

"This wasn't terrorism, domestic or otherwise. Terrorist rarely know their victims, at least personally." Hotch said.

"Because they knew Rod Norris was a smoker who used his back door?"

"And shot Deputy Savage in the face at point blank range."

I gasped. I had not meant to, I knew I needed to keep my emotions under control, but I used to get Christmas cards from Lou and his son. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Reid you and Freya head back to the station…"

"No I'm alright. I promise."

"You're sure? There's no shame in going to the station."

"I'm positive sir."

He nodded and I looked at Britt.

"I'm fine. Really."

"So then they weren't being thorough?"

"No. He walked past Letts who was alive. Shoots Savage in the face when he knew he was already dead. Responders were coming, that last shot was risky overkill."

"Overkill means rage." Reid said.

I sighed.

"And rage means a close personal relationship. I should've known."

"Know what?"

"His son, Owen. I told you Dr. Reid he's a troubled child? When I say troubled I mean he has a lot of bottled up anger." I said.

"And Owen was dating Jordan Norris." said Britt.

I closed my eyes.

"Reid, Delavaga you two are coming with me to the Savage home."

"I'll take you there myself."


	3. Freya's Gift

Chapter 3

Freya's Gift

I ran up the lawn with Britt, Reid and Hotch.

"My deputies couldn't find Owen at home."

The door was open when we ran through.

"How long did you know Lou Savage?" Hotch asked.

"My whole life."

I looked around, it was almost exactly as I remembered.

"And Deputy Savage's wife?"

"Hope."

"How did she die?"

"Drunk driver in 02. Lou was in Afghanistan. Owen lived with us until he got back."

"Sempre fi."

I almost didn't hear him. I looked at Reid and he locked eyes with me for a minute. I looked away first.

"How long was Lou Savage in the Marines?"

"Twelve years. He was discharged so he could raise Owen."

"Is that why he resented him?"

I slowly looked at Reid.

"Pardon me?"

"Uh, did Lou blame his wife and son for ending his career in the Marines?"

I glared at him, but managed to keep my temper under control.

"Lou was a good man." Britt said.

"A good man who doesn't have a single photo of his dead wife and only son anywhere in the entire house."

I gritted my teeth, struggling very hard to keep my mouth shut.

"I know this is hard, and if we had more time we'd be more sensitive. But we don't." said Hotch.

Britt sighed and I un-clenched my fists.

"Hope was the drunk driver. I didn't write it up that way, but it didn't matter. Her drinking was no secret in town."

I closed my eyes. I always knew her drinking would catch up with her.

"Where's Owen's room?" I asked.

"Right over there."

I walked past and into the room. Reid followed me. I held my breath when I walked in. Before Reid could walk inside I stopped him.

"Wait! Stand right there."

I had a very unique gift. I was an Empath, a sort of emotional psychic if you will. I could feel the pain and anger that had been in this room. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Alright come in."

"What was that about?"

"I have a gift. I'll tell you about it later."

He went to the computer, but if was password protected. Morgan walked inside.

"Gun safe was empty."

"That's a surprise." said Reid.

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing.

"That's James Dean's Porsche. No pics of James Dean though. That's a bad sign." said Morgan.

"Well you have to admire the Porsche."

He chuckled.

"Especially when your mother died in a car accident. Still haven't found the father of the year award."

That was it.

"Hey!"

He looked at me.

"That's enough! You don't know anything about Lou! Yes he loved the Marines, but he loved his wife and son more!"

Morgan put a hand on my shoulder.

"He knows that Delavaga and he's sorry. Right kid?"

"Yeah."

I sighed in frustration but let it go.

"You already check his computer?"

"It's password encrypted."

"Well, smart move if your dad's a cop."

"Ah, assuming he cares enough to snoop."

I snapped my head back at him. I walked out the room, but I heard Morgan talk again.

"Hey Reid, check yourself. That sheriff out there wanted to take your head off, I think Hotch might of let him. And what about Delavaga? You're not making a very good impression on her. She looks up to you man, and you're pissing her off bad."

I sighed and walked back in when I was calm enough.

"All his cloths are black." Morgan said.

"He usually dressed in black after his mother passed." I said.

Reid opened the closet with a creak.

"Same here."

I looked at a poster and so did Morgan.

"Just like his friend Johnny Cash. So Owen identifies himself as a misunderstood loner. You know I wish all our unsubs would just tack their profiles on the wall like this."

"It doesn't mean anything. What you grew up in Chicago, a high school jock. You had pictures of Scottie Pippen and Michael Jordan all over your walls, trophies everywhere?"

"Yeah. But you forgot Walter Peyton. Not to mention the sexy ladies of the Sports Illustrated swim suit issues."

He moved his hands like he was showing a woman's curves. I snorted and laughed. They both looked at me and I stopped, I still smiled though.

"What?"

"No it makes sense." I said.

He shrugged.

"Smart money says you didn't paint your mirrors black."

"I did once." I said.

They looked at me again.

"I was robbing stores for food. I knew my father would be ashamed of me and I hated myself for it."

"Well then I guess Owen didn't like what he saw."

I nodded. A woman's shouting reached us and we walked out.

"Don't you try to stop me! I need to get by!"

I walked outside onto the porch and stopped.

"Is it true?!"

Britt walked down.

"Sarah please…."

"If it's true you tell me!"

"Sarah…."

"Did Lou's freak son shoot Byron?!"

"Go home to your kids Sarah. The kids need you at home."

"My children need their daddy! You know what to do! You find that little son of a bitch! You find him and you do what's right." She snapped.

"I believe that is officer Letts' wife." Morgan whispered.

I just nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling she's not going to be the only one with that sentiment?"

Hotch looked at him.

"Stay here, work the room. Reid, Freya and I are gonna go to the high school and talk to Owen's teachers. We need to get a profile and figure out where he's going."

I nodded and we walked down.

"He's heading out of town. We found his car out by the interstate. Right next to victim number five."

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead.


	4. Injustices

Chapter 4

Injustice

Owen had shot a 19 year old young man. Good news was that Jordan was alive! I stood there with Reid, Hotch and Owen's councilor.

"As Owen's councilor, what can you tell us about Jordan and Owen?"

"Not much. They started dating last year when Owen moved to special ed."

"Junior year…isn't that a bit late?" I asked.

"Yes, if he'd been put there for academic reasons."

"What was the problem?" Hotch asked.

"Bad attitude, lack of effort. Owen applied himself in some classes, he did very well. But it didn't last….here."

He opened the door and we walked inside.

"The problem wasn't lack of effort or bad attitude. The A's in math and science tells us he's a gifted student. The D's in English and History, that tells us he has difficulty reading. And the F in Geometry, that indicates a severe problem with spatial relations. That's further confirmed by his atrocious and illegible handwriting."

I looked at it and then took the file and looked through that as well.

"All consistent of a brilliant, but severely learning disabled child."

"Yeah but his standardized tests didn't support that kind of intelligence."

"Da loca standardized tests! A spacial relations handicap affects your hand-eye coordination! He could fill in an answer bubble easier than he could hit a baseball." I said a bit frustrated.

"Which is why he stayed away from sports." Hotch added.

"Sports was a sore spot with his father." I looked at him. "I mean, he joined the wrestling team freshman year just to appease his old man, but uh…..that didn't work out."

I blinked several times and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?"

"He was probably the smartest kid in class, he just couldn't prove it."

"Being the smartest kid in class is like being the only kid in class."

"He missed all of it."

"But schools like this can't meet the specialized needs of every student. He gives it everything he's got, over and over again, and continues to fail. And the whole time, the whole time they tell him it's his fault!" Reid said.

"I mean, it makes sense." said the councilor.

I shook my head.

"No it doesn't! An undiagnosed learning disability does NOT add up to this level of violence. Not without severe emotional abuse. You know that." I said.

My patience was almost gone. He sighed.

"You'll need to see this."

He pulled up a video. Owen was in a towel and someone was behind a wall with a camera.

_ "Guys I'm not so sure I can do this." _

_ "It's just us. It's not like you don't masterbate at home, right?" _

_ "No I do it man. I can't do it when you're watching me man."_

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"He didn't know he was being filmed." said Reid.

_ "You want to be on the team, you gotta do it."_

_ "We all did it." _

_ "Okay, I'll try it."_

"Stop!" I said.

"Owen didn't tell you about this?" Reid asked.

"He didn't have to. It was posted to the school's networking site. We pulled it down immediately."

"Once it's on the internet it's out there forever! Owen knew that." Reid said.

"Did Owen tell his father about it?" Hotch asked him.

"Not at first. But when he quite the wrestling team his father confronted him about it. I mean, he blamed Owen for the whole thing."

"Owen joined the team to get his father's approval. How were these boys punished?"

"Owen identified them, but on film all we have is their voices. I mean, even if they admitted involvement they'd just have to say Owen didn't have to do it."

"He didn't know he was being filmed!" Reid said.

"Look….it's his word against their."

I was beyond angry.

"I mean, parents would get involved, the school board, lawyers. I mean, cyber bullying is a hot issue right now. The whole thing would've ended up on 60 minutes. How's that gonna help Owen?"

"What did you tell him?" Hotch asked.

"I told him that dealing with bullies is a part of growing up."

"Sound familiar." Reid said.

He looked at Reid.

"Boys have a way of sorting these things out for themselves."

"Yeah they sure do." he leaned closer to the councilor. "Right now, Owen is out there sorting it out with an Assault Rifle!"

"Reid!"

Reid walked off and Hotch looked at me. I nodded and went after him.

"Dr. Reid." I said.

He didn't stop so I sped up. I got in front of him.

"I understand you're upset. Believe me when I say I am too! But making these people angry won't help Owen."

He just stared at me. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and cleared my throat.

"I know what it feels like….."

"No you don't! Look at you! You're smart, pretty and nice!"

"I wasn't always that way! I didn't start looking like this until I was sixteen! You don't know my life, and I don't know yours. But right now we have a job to do. You need to remember that."

I walked away before he could say anything else. When we got back to the station Garcia called and we gathered around the computer.

"A new empeg was just posted to the school's networking site."

She pulled it up and I saw several boys in their underwear, hands over their heads. A song was playing but I didn't know what it was.

_ "It was a joke man! We didn't mean anything by it!" _

_ "It was 3 years ago! No one even remembers it." _

_ "I do." _

_ "No, Owen."_

_ "Don't! Don't! Please no…."_

Owen shot them all. My hand flew to my triquetra pendant and I closed my eyes.

"Garcia is there anyway to trace the mpeg to the computer who sent it?" HOtch asked.

"It was sent from Jordan's PDA, but Owen's hacked the sim card."

"He's anonmyized it." said Rossi.

"It stops the phone from transmitting it's current position. Hackers do it to stop roaming charges. It's good for one call, and then the carrier turns off the service."

"So even if it's turned on and he's using it we can't track it?" Emily asked.

"Bingo."

"Have the cell company leave the service on in case he sends anything else."

"Yes sir."

"Let's bring in Sheriff Hallum and see if he recognizes the background."

The lyrics of the song made me start to think.

"Hay un hombre que va en torno a tomar nombres ...Y él decide a quien liberar ya quien culpar. Todo el mundo no va a ser tratado de la misma." (**There's a man going around taking names….he decides who to free and who to blame. Everybody won't be treated the same.**) I said softly.

"Delavage?"

I slowly turned.

"Johnny Cash. From that song Owen was playing on the video. He's been taking names."

"He's acting out his revenge fantasies." JJ said.

"The family, school and social dynamics do fit perfectly."

I shook my head.

"He's not collecting names."

"He's collecting injustices." said Emily.


	5. Bonding

Chapter 5

Bonding

Britt wanted to start knocking on doors and Hotch was trying to persuade him otherwise.

"If he feels trapped he could snap and kill Jordan. She's the only reason he hasn't killed as many people as he could and then killed himself. She gives him a reason to live."

"His life was one torment after another. His teachers gave up on him, his classmates bullied him, and his father blamed him while giving him access to guns. Given these conditions you're actually quite fortunate." said Reid.

The cop looked at him angrily.

"It sounds like you're saying these victims deserved this."

"We're not. No one deserves this." said JJ.

"But you could've prevented it." said Reid.

My eyes went wide but then I closed them.

"Reid, can I talk to you."

He and Hotch went towards the hall. I sighed and shook my head. When Reid came out he walked right out of the building.

"Delavaga, go with him please."

I nodded and ran after him. I jumped into the car before he could drive off.

"What are you doing?"

"Agent Hotchner asked me to go with you."

Spencer's POV

Freya was very silent during the ride. I felt terrible for the things I'd said earlier that day and for snapping at her back at the school.

"Look….I'm sorry about what I've said."

She looked at me.

"About Lou Savage and for raising my voice back at the school."

She smiled.

"I've already forgiven you for that."

I was very surprised and she smirked.

"It does not do to dwell in the past."

We arrived and walked inside.

"Freya….."

Freya's POV

I stopped and looked at him.

"I know you care about this kid. I won't let him get hurt, I promise."

I gave him a sad smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Dr. Reid."

"It's Spencer."

My eyes widened a bit.

"My name is Spencer."

I smiled a little.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Spencer."

Spencer went and sat down at the computer and I looked through Owen's closet. There was a box inside and I smiled when I saw what was written on it.

"Find something Delavaga?"

I smiled at him.

"He kept all the letters I sent him and his father."

"That's a good sign. Maybe there's still something inside him to give him hope." said Morgan.

I nodded and then walked outside the room to see if I could find anything else. When I came back I heard Morgan and Spencer talking.

"You doing alright? Garcia restored all those emails."

"Yeah, I'm sorting through them right now."

"Reid, you know you're not the only one who identifies with him. You said I was a high school jock and I was, but not at first. My freshman year I was 5'3". I weight a buck 20 soaking wet. So trust me when I tell I got my ass kicked every day. So the following summer I hit the weights and I got lucky. I grew six inches. But it was never about vanity Reid, it was about survival."

I was about to go in but Spencer's voice made me stop, or should I say, his emotions. I felt like I was drowning in humiliation and anger. I put my hand to my chest and tried to even out my breathing.

"I was in the library and Harper Hillman comes up to me. And she tells me that Alexa Lisben wants to meet me behind the field house. Alexa Lisben's easily the prettiest girl in school."

"So what happened? Alexa wasn't there?"

"No she was there, but so was the entire football team."

I closed my eyes and a few tears fell.

"They uh, stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post. So many kids were there you know, just watching."

"Nobody tried to stop them?"

"No. I begged….I begged them to. But they just….they just watched. And finally they got bored and left. It was midnight when I finally got home. And my mom didn't…mom was having one of her episodes and didn't even realize I was gone."

"You never told her what happened?"

"I never told anybody. I want to tell….her but I don't know her."

"You mean Delavaga?"

There was silence but I guessed he nodded.

"I thought it was one of those things that I thought if I didn't talk about it I could forget. But I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Ah, Reid, you don't need an eidetic memory for that. You know we forget half the stuff they teach us in school. But when it comes to the torment and the people who inflicted it we all have an elephant's memory. And as for Delavaga…..she likes you man. I mean she seems to like all of us, but you're different. The way she looks at you, it's like she understands you."

More silence.

"Owen just wants to forget and I know what that's like."

I walked in and pretended I didn't hear anything.

"There was nothing else stolen. No more guns or any large knives."

Morgan looked at the monitor.

"Looks like he's been making a big deal out of saying good-bye to Jordan in all of his emails. None of it's short-hand. That's odd."

I frowned but then Spencer looked up.

"He never got a chance to say good-bye to his mother. Abandonment is his biggest fear, that's what he chose Jordan he thinks she'll never leave."

"But if she knew what he did…..she would and he might kill her." I said.

He nodded and we all went back to the station.

"Owen's mother's death left him with severe issues of abandonment. If we can get Jordan away from him then we'll save her."

"But we'll take away his reason to live." I added.

"He'll take his own life." Hotch said.

"It's the only way we can save Jordan." said Morgan.

"How can we get her to leave him?"

"He's kept Jordan in the dark, she doesn't know about the murders." I said.

"You want to tell her?" Hotch asked.

"If we can." Morgan answered.

"We can get her to turn herself in." Prentiss said.

"But even if we could talk to her, the only person she trusts is Owen. And I don't think she remembers Freya."

I shook my head.

"There's one other person. And she might be able to get the message to Jordan."

"Eileen." JJ said.

"Alright, Freya, Prentiss and JJ go talk to Eileen."

We got into a car and drove to the house. Her mother answered the door.

"Señora, I'm agent Freya Delavaga and these are agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jeraue. We're here to talk to Eileen."

She let us in and we went upstairs. We sat Eileen down at the computer and told her what happened.

"Jordan doesn't know what Owen's done. She doesn't know of the danger she's in."

"Owen loves her. He would never hurt her."

"If the police find him and he's trapped he will." I said.

"We've seen it before."

"And even if he doesn't she'll get caught in the crossfire and we've seen that before too."

Eileen still didn't seem convinced. Emily sighed.

"We're trying to save Jordan. You are the only person she'll listen to." she said.

"We want to send a text explaining the reality of the situation." JJ said gently.

"You wanna protect her and be her friend, this is your last chance." Emily said.

She looked at me.

"Owen talk about you Agent Delavaga. He said you understood him better than anyone else. Do you think he'll hurt her?"

I knelt down next to her.

"Intentionally no I don't Eileen. But he could if we don't get her out. You need to trust us. I know it feels like you're betraying her, but you're not. I don't want either of them to get hurt and you're the only one who can help us now."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She wrote the email and sent it.

"You're doing the right thing." Emily said reassuringly.

"It don't fee right."

She got up and left, but before she reached the door she looked at me.

"Please save them."

"I give you my word I'll do everything I can."

She nodded and left. Hotch and Spencer came in. I sat down at the chair.

"Send her the news coverage." Hotch said.

"Tell her to look at the pictures, tell her we know Owen didn't tell her what he did."

I sent the news coverage and she sent back a text.

"You liars." I said.

"Send the mpeg."

I hesitated.

"Freya do it."

I still hesitated and Spencer put his hand on my shoulder.

"You have to."

I nodded and sent it.

"Tell her, when the police come for him he will kill you and then kill himself." said Emily.

I did so reluctantly but somehow with Spencer's hand on my shoulder it felt much easier. The next message came and I sighed.

"You lie, Owen loves me."

She logged off and I closed my eyes.

"She's gone now what?" Spencer asked.

"We've planted the seed now we wait." Hotch said softly.

We didn't have to wait very long. She logged back on.

"You were right. What do I do?" Emily read.

"Ask her where she is."

I asked and as I expected she wouldn't tell us.

"If I tell you, you will hurt him."

"She won't tell us. She loves Owen she won't let him get hurt." I said.

"Ask her if she can get away."

I typed it in and sent it.

"I can try."

I took a deep breath and waited. When she logged back on….it wasn't Jordan.

"You turned her against me. It's Owen."

I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at JJ. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Somebody please tell me we didn't just get Jordan killed." Emily said.

"Freya, Prentiss and JJ go back to the station."

I nodded and we left.

"Freya we did the right thing." JJ said.

"I hope you're right."


	6. I Made a Promise

Chapter 6

I Made a Promise

"It was the right thing to do." JJ said.

"I know…I just, I really thought we could save her."

The door opened and my eyes went wide with shock.

"Emily."

"We had no choice."

"Emily." I said.

She turned and Jordan walked forward. We sat her down and I leaned against the wall.

"I got to the car while Owen was digging. And he didn't see me until I started the truck. He tried to stop me but I just kept driving."

"We need to know where he is." Emily said.

She shook her head and more tears fell.

"You're gonna hurt him."

JJ and Emily looked at me and I walked forward.

"Jordan my name is Freya Delavaga."

"I know. He's talked about you."

"Then you have to trust me when I say I don't want to hurt him. I want to help him. Please tell us where he is."

She looked at Emily and JJ.

"Guys give me a moment with her."

They nodded and I looked at her.

"He said his daddy caught you coming across the border. That he mistook you for something else."

"He did. And every year I send them a Christmas card and they send me one too. Sometimes I send them letters. I know Owen, and I know he's angry and hurting. I won't hurt him I give you my word."

More tears fell and she said,

"He's at Stratman's ranch."

"Gracias."

Spencer's POV

We drove to the ranch and I was reluctant. I went with Morgan to the body near the fence.

"Hey Hotch, we got a body back there."

"Half-dug grave." I said.

"I found a note." Hallum said.

Hotch took it.

"'I'm going to return my mom's necklace.' He may be going home to get it. Sheriff you go there."

"And you?"

"Where's his mother buried?"

I started to take off my vest and Hotch came up to me.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

"He's gonna force us to kill him. I don't need to be a part of that. You don't need me."

I handed him my vest and he nodded.

"Meet me at the station."

I got into the car and drove back to the station. I promised Freya I would help him. When I got back she looked at me. I walked to the picture of his mother and took it.

"He was gone when he got to the ranch. We think he's going to his mother's grave."

"Isn't he?" Emily asked.

I went to Jordan.

"He was gone when we got to the ranch. I wanna save his life but I need to ask you a question. The necklace….he gave it to you?"

"Uh I, left it at the ranch."

I walked away.

"He's coming here."

I walked outside.

Freya's POV

I ran after Spencer.

"Spencer wait! What are you doing? How do you know he's coming here?"

"It's what I would do. Wouldn't you?"

I nodded.

"You need to go back inside. And take this with you…" he gave me his gun. "I made a promise. I intend to keep it."

"Spencer what? NO! Te matará!" (**He'll kill you!**)

"If that means what I think it does….I'm willing to take that risk."

He walked into the street and I stayed near the wall. Owen walked down the street.

"Don't shoot Freya!"

"Owen! I don't have a gun." he put up his hands. "My name is Spencer, I'm with the FBI and I'm here to help you."

"You wanna help me I need you to stay back!"

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi pulled up.

"I know the only reason you joined the team was for your father. I know that he blamed you for…."

"STAY BACK!"

I bit my lip hard. Owen raised the gun. He kept moving and I realized it was so Hotch and the others couldn't shoot him.

"I also know the only reason you killed Rod Norris and Kyle Borden was to protect Jordan. I know the harder you tried the worse it got. And it felt like everybody just stood there watching you suffer, and not a single person even tried to help."

"They didn't! They didn't!"

"What's he doing?" Rossi asked.

"He's blocking our shot!" Hot answered.

I was so scared. I didn't want to watch Spencer die.

"I know you wanna escape and forget. Believe me when I say I know exactly how that feels. But you know what? You don't have to die."

"No, no I'm already dead."

My heart was breaking! Tears formed in my eyes and I refused to let them fall.

"No, no you're not dead! If you die you're gonna leave Jordan behind like your mom left you. And you know who else is gonna see? Freya Delavaga."

Owen's eyes widened.

"Freya's here?"

"Yes she is! She's standing right behind the wall. I promised her I would help you because she cares so much about you. She found the box of letters you kept and it made her smile. And I know you don't wanna leave Jordan or let Freya see that."

"Do you? Okay then have Freya bring Jordan out here. Bring her outside."

"We can't bring her outside Owen. But if you put the gun down I swear to god, I will take you inside. Nobody will hurt you. You'll say good-bye and you'll give her the necklace. What do you say? Put the gun down, let's go inside."

Owen put the gun down and I ran out.

"Freya?"

"Owen I have to cuff you. I'm so sorry."

I cuffed him and Morgan took his knife. Spencer and I walked him inside. He gave Spencer the necklace and we walked him inside. Hotch was not happy with Spencer at all. Jordan looked at him with a tear streaked face. We walked forward and Spencer gave her the necklace. Spencer took him away and Jordan hugged me.

"He'll be okay. I promise."

She nodded.

Everybody fell asleep on the plane and Hotch talked with Spencer. Once he was done I went and sat down across from him.

"I hope you know what you did was stupid."

"Yeah I know."

I touched his hand and he looked up into my eyes.

"You kept your promise. Owen's alive because of your bravery and I couldn't thank you enough."

He smiled a little.

"You don't have to."

I smiled more when I felt the new wave of emotions from him.

"Is there something you want to ask me Spencer?"

Spencer's POV

Yeah I wanted to ask her something I knew it wouldn't be allowed.

"Uh….yeah but…..I can't."

Her smile slipped away and I mentally kicked myself.

"I know what you wanted to ask. I didn't realize it wasn't allowed. I'm sorry."

"I'm really sorry Freya. I hate that rule now more than ever. I mean I…."

She held up her hands to stop me.

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand. Thank you again for what you did for Owen."

She got up and left. I realized I probably just let the greatest thing that could ever happen to me get away. I pushed my hair back and decided to do something. I stood up and walked over to Freya. She looked up at me.

"Freya would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Her smile returned and she nodded.

"I would like that a lot."

I smiled and felt pretty good about myself.

"So then I'll pick you up seven?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect."

I nodded again and went back and sat down.


	7. First Date

Chapter 7

First Date

Freya's POV

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt nervous about a man! And yet I had already gone through three different outfits. I couldn't decide how to do my hair or if I should wear perfume. I finally decided on a red dress and silver heels. Spencer was tall so I didn't have to worry about wearing heels. I put on a little bit of make-up and did my hair. I made it so that a few locks hung down over my shoulder in soft curls. I put on red lipstick and looked in the mirror. I looked at my cat, Screamer. He was looking at me with his head tilted to the side.

"¿Qué te parece?" (**What do you think?**) I asked him.

He jumped down and rubbed against my leg. I smiled and the buzzer to my apartment rang. I pressed the button.

"I'll be right down!" I said.

I had butterflies in my stomach. I grabbed my purse and took a deep breath before walking down to the lobby.

Spencer's POV

"Spencer."

I turned and my eyes went wide. Freya walked down gracefully in a beautiful red dress and silver heels. She smiled and with the red lipstick her teeth looked even whiter. Back in high school a girl like Freya would've never gone out with me. She reached me and smiled more.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

I smiled.

"It's a surprise."

She looked down at herself.

"I'm not overdressed am I?"

I could hear the worried tone in her voice.

"No, no! Of course not! You look beautiful." I said.

She smiled and her cheeks turned red. We walked out to my car and I sort of wished I'd gotten a rental.

"You car is adorable. It's something I'd expect you to drive."

At first I thought she was being sarcastic, but when I looked at her I knew she really meant it. I smiled and opened the door for her.

_ Right I'm sucking up._

Freya seemed to like it though.

Freya's POV

I had begun to think chivalry was dead until Spencer showed me different. He took me to a fancy restaurant and pulled out my chair. We sat down and I smiled at him.

"So tell me about yourself? Rossi told me you were only a year younger than I was when I graduated high school."

He smiled a little.

"Yeah I was only 12. I was born and raised in Las Vegas. My mom uh…."

My eyes widened and I looked down.

"I didn't know she was…..that she had…."

He looked shocked.

"How could you have possibly known that?"

I smiled sadly.

"I told you I can pick up on people's emotions and sometimes it triggers memories. What of your father?"

"He left us when I was a little kid."

I bit my lower lip.

"Let's talk about something else. You were raised in Vegas? That sounds exciting."

He chuckled.

"Not when you're under the age of 21 it's not."

"True enough. I went to Vegas….once."

He raised his brows and I laughed.

"Not for anything like that! I was looking for my parents. I'd heard they'd been seen there."

He cleared his throat and the waitress came over. She was eyeing him and it made me shift uncomfortably. Spencer ordered a bottle of red wine, breadsticks and a salad.

"Why were you so uncomfortable when she came? Do you know her?" he asked me.

My face felt hot.

"No she uh…..she was eyeing you." I said softly.

When I looked up he had a brilliant smile on his face.

"You're much more beautiful than any other woman I've ever seen."

I smiled and knew I was blushing.

"You're even prettier when you're blushing."

We both laughed a little and he looked at my necklace.

_ Oh please no!_

"Are you Wiccan?" he asked.

My yes widened with surprise.

"Y-yes." I said

"It doesn't bother me if that's what you're worried about."

I sighed in relief and smiled.

"It's a triquetra right? Maid, mother, crone?"

I nodded.

"Very good."

"I noticed it matches your ring too. And you're tattoo is elvish?"

I smiled and nodded again.

"I'm impressed. Is that why you were staring at me on the jet?" I asked.

Now I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks. I laughed lightly and shook my head. When we decided what to eat the waitress came back, almost as if she'd been listening the entire time. I allowed myself to feel what she was feeling. I was overcome by lust and desire for Spencer and I clenched my fist under the table.

"Freya what would you like?"

I faked a smile and the waitress reluctantly turned to me.

"I'll have the angle hair spaghetti with marinara sauce, not meatballs please."

She quickly turned back to Spencer.

"Same please."

She walked off and I uncurled my fingers.

"Should I ask for a different waitress?"

"No…." I looked around then leaned forward. "Ask for a _waiter_. You know an hombre." I said.

We both started laughing and I shook my head.

"No that's alright. You're here with me, not her. Therefore I win."

He smiled shyly and I laughed. When the food came we ate and I asked him more about his childhood and I told him what I remembered about my parents.

"My father was a hero in El Pachon, my town. When I first went back people stared at me. When I found my abuelita and they found out who I was, they immediately expected great things from me. Being my father's daughter, they thought I could be a hero too. So I gave the next few years of my life to that town and worked hard to make my father proud. Which was stupid because I know I'll never know if he's proud or not."

Spencer's POV

I never wanted to see Freya sad or upset in any way. I took a deep breath and took her hand. She looked up at me with those sharp green eyes.

"I know for a fact they're proud of you. From what you've told me, you're the bravest most selfless woman I've ever met. Both your parents would be so proud."

She smiled and I held onto her hand. I paid the bill and we left. I was still holding her hand but she didn't seem to mind.

Freya's POV

I liked the feeling of Spencer holding my hand. We walked to the park and I looked up at the moon .

"In El Pachon there aren't so many false lights. You can see so many stars for miles and miles."

"False lights?"

"Street lights, house lights and things like that."

He nodded and I looked down at our hands. When I looked back into his eyes I smiled.

"I had a really great time tonight." I said.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I did too."

I couldn't look away from his eyes. I let his emotions wash over me and found he was waiting for me to make the first move. I slowly leaned forward and he started to lean towards me as well. Finally he kissed my lips. I reached up with my free hand on placed it on the side of his face. It was really just a simple kiss, but it made me feel warm. Slowly and reluctantly we separated and smiled at each other.

"Now this has been the best night of my life." I said.

His smile got bigger and we walked back to his car. We arrived at my apartment a little too soon for my taste. I looked at the door then back to him.

"Do you want to come up?"

He smiled but shook his head.

"I probably shouldn't. Good night Freya."

He kissed my cheek and then went back to his car. I smiled and then went inside. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes.

"Had a good night I see Miss Delavaga?"

I smiled at Jacob.

"The best of my life."

He smiled and I went up to my apartment.

Spencer's POV

I was smiling the whole way home. When I got home I was still smiling, I'd never smiled so much in my life. But when I thought about the rules and how Freya and I shouldn't be together, the smile fell from my face.

"It wouldn't be allowed, it would cause too many problems." I said to myself.

How could I ever tell Freya this?


	8. A Reason to Survive

Chapter 8

A Reason to Survive

Freya's POV

How do you say, life ruiner? Benjamin Cyrus that's how! Spencer and Prentiss were in there and Prentiss had already been knocked around. We were going in there at 3am. I put on my vest and loaded my gun.

"Delavaga, meet up with Prentiss in the tunnels and get the women and children out."

I wanted to tell Hotch I was going in to get Spencer, but all I did was nod. I went around and it al started happening so fast. I had to get the women and children out and so I focused on that. One of the young girls started arguing with her mother and then she ran back.

"Prentiss! Get them out I'll get her!"

"Wait Freya!"

I was gone before she could do anything. I followed her into a church and saw Cyrus hit Spencer hard in the stomach with his gun.

"HEY!"

He looked at me and I raised my gun. The girl got in my way though.

"Get out of the way!" I said.

"No! I'll not betray my husband!"

That bit of information made me a little sick.

"Miss I'm asking you to move please!"

A gun fired and she turned. Cyrus was dead and Morgan was standing behind me with the gun aimed at him. The controls for the dynamite were in front of the girl.

"NO DON"T!"

She picked it up and I grabbed Spencer and we ran. We ran out but the force of the blast forced us forward. We fell to the ground and I looked back. The young girl blew herself up! I covered my hand with my mouth and shook my head.

"There was nothing you could've done Delavaga." Morgan said beside me.

I closed my eyes and Spencer held out his hand. I looked at him then took it. He pulled me up and I hugged him. Prentiss came and I hugged her too.

"You look like hell."

She laughed.

"It looks worse than it feels."

I smirked and shook my head. I looked back at the burning compound and sighed sadly. I wondered how many people had died today. Could we have saved them?

"Freya I know what you're thinking." I looked at Spencer. "There was nothing we could do. But was saved a lot of people here today."

I smiled and nodded.

"And that's what makes the job worth it." Morgan said.

"I know."

I put his hand on my shoulder and we all walked back.

Spencer's POV

Having been so close to death I realized something. As I looked at Freya, I knew I'd rather be with her than live at all. So when we got home, I went straight to her apartment.

Freya's POV

Someone knocked on my door that night and I went to answer it, with a knife behind my back like always. I looked through the peep hole and there was Spencer. I put the knife down and opened the door.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything. He walked in, closed the door, grabbed my face and kissed my lips. My eyes widened before slowly closing and I kissed him back. When we separated he looked me dead in the eye.

"I want to be with you Freya."

"Spence you know it's not allowed." I whispered.

"You know what I don't care anymore! Do you?"

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Garcia and Kevin made it work, why can't we Freya? We both know that this job takes a toll. We need something normal, something that will give us a taste of a regular life. You're that something for me. And especially after today! I could've died and I would've never seen you again. You're my reason to survive." He said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my arms around him, smashing my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and returned my kiss. We stayed that way for a good 5 minutes before I pulled back. I looked into his eyes.

"We can't tell the others….and I don't like keeping secrets."

He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I'd rather keep a secret from them than not be with you."

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest.

"Then we won't tell them. And you're right Spence, then again you're almost always right."

He laughed.

"Almost?"

I laughed but didn't feel like arguing. His stomach growled and I laughed again.

"Come on, I was making dinner anyway." I said.

We ate and then sat on my couch. I held onto his hand and he read my book out loud. I rested my head on his shoulder with a smile.

"You tired?" he asked.

"No, are you?" I answered.

He shook his head and I took the book from his hand. He looked at me curiously and I leaned forward. I kissed his lips and did not pull away. I slowly slid my tongue through his lips and he put his hand on the back of my neck. I fisted my hand in his shirt and kissed him harder. When things started to get a little more intimate I looked at him.

"Maybe we should continue this in my bedroom? That is if you want to."

"Um…you know maybe we should wait until next time. Just to see where all this goes." He said.

I smiled and nodded. This didn't stop me from kissing him though. We kissed until both of us could kiss no more. I curled up in his arms and both of us fell asleep.


	9. Viva Miami

Chapter 9

Viva Miami

When I woke up in his arms I smiled greater than I ever had. I kissed his cheek and he blinked several times. He smiled at me and I kissed him.

"Buenas dias Spencer."

"Morning Freya."

I gave him another kiss before stretching and then getting up. I fed my cats and then took a shower. Spencer took one after me.

"You know if you walk into work wearing the same cloths as yesterday they'll ask questions….."

"And eventually put it all together, yeah I know. I was gonna go back to my apartment and change."

I smiled and gave him breakfast. My cat, Luna, was very fond of Spencer.

"It's kind of hard to ignore her when she keeps rubbing against my leg."

I laughed and then snapped my fingers at the cat.

"Vamos Luna, dejó Spencer comer." (**Come on Luna, let Spencer eat.**)

She ran off and I looked at my other cat, Screamer. He was all black and he was just sitting on the arm of the chair calmly, eyes half closed.

"I'll go with you back to your apartment. We should keep showing up to work together or they'll start guessing."

He nodded and continued to eat. I had to smile.

"Well at least someone likes my cooking."

"Who doesn't like it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Rossi."

He smirked.

"He's Italian. And he cooks, he feels threatened I bet. He had to compete with you."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Rossi is an excellent cook. I refuse to eat Italian food unless it's made by him anymore."

He smiled and laughed.

"What about the wine?"

I raised a brow.

"You know I prefer my Corona, but yes I'll admit it's good wine."

We both started to laugh and then Screamer started to meow and scratch at my chair leg.

"Ah, no hagas eso Screamer! Y ... oh mierda!" (**Ah don't do that screamer! And…oh shit!**)

I looked at the clock and so did Spencer. We both jumped up and I grabbed my things and we ran out the door.

We made the quick stop at his apartment and before we walked into work I straightened his tie.

"There, now lets go or Hotch will fire us both."

We ran inside and as usual we managed to make it on time. We walked inside and said good morning to everyone but Morgan stopped us.

"Hold up a minute! Since when do you two walk in without your coffee and tea?"

_ Mierda!_

Good thing Spencer could think fast on his feet.

"I fell asleep at her apartment watching Lord of the Rings and we were rushing back to my apartment so I could get some cloths and we forgot."

If Morgan bought it, he didn't show it. He shrugged and Prentiss and JJ were looking at us with smiles. I shook my head and they just laughed. We all sat at the round table and for once I drank coffee. One sip and I made a face.

"How do you guys drink this stuff?" I asked.

They all had a good chuckle at that one. JJ turned on the screen and we saw another dead man.

"Charles Luvet was found floating in a Miami Marina last night. Local M.E. thinks he was only in the water about an hour." she said.

"Any attempt to weigh the body down?" Hotch asked.

JJ looked at the reports.

"Doesn't look like it."

"The dumping could be convenient, as opposed to hiding the crime." I said.

"Well he's the third victim found in Miami over the last two months. Though the locations of the bodies are different. Many of the elements are the same….all male, all asphyxiated with no signs of sexual assault." JJ read.

"But tourists could just be simple robbery." Morgan said.

"Well there are some personal items missing." Hotch said.

"He's targeting travelers for a reason." I added.

The heels was the first thing I heard, then in walked a late Penelope Garcia.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, half-day today?" Morgan teased.

I smiled at Spencer and he smiled back.

"I overslept. Alarm, sir." she said to Hotch.

"Everyone's allowed to be late, once."

I chuckled at the 'once' part of that sentence.

"It won't happen again." she promised.

She sat down and looked at me. I wiggled my brows and she nodded. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Anyone else notice the red flag on the autopsy report?" Rossi asked.

"None of the hyoid bones are fractured." I said.

"No visual signs of trauma." Hotch noted.

"Yet the unsub still managed to asphyxiate grown men. Maybe a chokehold? It wouldn't leave any signs of trauma." said Morgan.

"It would also be a way of controlling a male. A powerful grip from behind gives the unsub all the leverage. None of these victims look out of shape or easy to control. In fact they all look….incredibly fit." Spencer said.

"Well like I said, the recovery locations are very different. Charles Luvet was found in the water, Daniel Brown was partially buried in a sand dune, and Paul Hayes was stuffed into a dumpster."

"That's not much of an effort to hide any of them." said Prentiss.

"They were all found in high traffic areas." I said.

"Miami PD is asking for our help. Considering there are four other men missing that match this victimology."

"I can dig up what I can on the victims from their hometowns." Garcia said.

"Miami is a mecca for potential targets, and anyone traveling is more vulnerable than they normally would be." Hotch said.

"Case in point, Charles Luvet was a vacationing cop." JJ said.


	10. Falling in Love

Chapter 10

Falling in Love

When we got to Miami, it was hot and a little humid. We got out of the cars and Spencer groaned.

"Is it always this hot?" he asked.

I smiled and Morgan looked at some women passing by. They were wearing short skirts and high heels.

"Every day all day." he said.

"That's South Beach." Rossi said in agreement.

"That's not what I was talking about." Spencer said.

"They know." Hotch added.

Spencer smiled at me and I winked. A woman with long black hair came forward.

"FBI?" she asked.

Morgan looked at her.

"Yes."

"Detective Lopez, Miami PD."

"Oh, um…Morgan Derek."

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Tina."

They shook hands and I shook my head. She looked at all of us.

"So thank you all for coming so quickly."

JJ shook her hand.

"Agent Jareau, JJ. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes."

She turned to the rest of us.

"These are agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi….Derek, Delavaga and Dr. Reid."

I shook her hand and smiled.

"Well I hope there's no test because I'm lousy with names." she said.

"Agent will be fine." Rossi reassured her.

Prentiss looked over after a car door closed.

"Hey, isn't that…"

We all looked over and a handsome man with blue eyes came over.

"Detective LaMontagne just arrived from New Orleans to I.D. the cop we pulled out of the bay last night."

He walked over and the second he shook JJ's hand I smiled. I could feel the deep emotions coming from both of them. Yet there was something else with JJ, something like nervousness.

"Detective, it's good to see you." she said.

"How are you?"

He looked around.

"Yeah, Charlie Luvet and I worked together for 7 years. We haven't formally I.D'ed him yet but we believe it's him."

"Sorry for your loss man." Morgan said.

He looked at me.

"I don't think I met you last time."

I smiled and held out my hand.

"No, I'm Agent Freya Delavaga. Nice to meet you and I'm sorry for your loss."

He nodded his thanks.

"Will LaMontagne." he said.

"So you all know each other?" Lopez asked.

"Professionally." JJ said quickly.

Will looked at her and I felt the hurt he felt.

"Yeah. The BAU helped me out on a case about a year ago. Just for the sake of clarity, I'm not here to investigate. Charlie was supposed to be married this August. SO if the guy that floated up is him, I guess I have the honor of notifying his fiancée. So she's gonna need answers, closure and I'm just here to get that for her." he said.

I felt terrible. A man killed before he could start a family.

"Do you know why he was here?" Rossi asked gently.

"He was meeting up with some college buddies to compete in a regatta. He was a big boat guy."

"So he wasn't traveling alone." I said.

"Well he came alone. He was meeting them here." Will said.

"We should track these friends down, see if they saw anything." Rossi said.

I looked at Lopez.

"And the other 2 victims, any potential witnesses?" I asked.

"No. Paul Hayes was here on business, and Daniel Brown came down to windsurf by himself."

"So they were all essentially alone." Spencer noted.

"The unsub watched them long enough to know that." Prentiss said.

"Yeah he's already scoping out his next victim and I don't have a damn thing to warn people with. So come on inside, I already have everything set up."

I could hear and feel her frustration. We walked inside and I heard JJ hang back with Will. I didn't need to hear anything to know what he wanted. Lopez took us to a table with personal things in bags.

"This is everything we recovered from Paul Hayes' hotel room. It's all been processed so don't worry about touching anything."

"Thank you." said Prentiss.

"I'm gonna take the skinny kid and Derek to the dump site. So I got my cell, radio if anyone doesn't give you anything. Just call me."

"Great."

"Detective maybe you should take Freya with you. She might be more helpful there."

"Okay."

I smiled and walked off with her.

"You from Miami?"

I chuckled.

"No, El Pachon, Durgano."

"Oh really!"

I nodded.

"So what makes you more helpful?" she asked curiously.

"I have a gift, a sixth sense. I can feel emotions off other people and sometimes the psychic energy that's left behind."

"I've heard of people like that. Can't say I really believe in it, but you seem legit."

I smiled and Spencer and Morgan joined us. I looked a Lopez.

"¿Me crees cuando te digo que con Derek tan cerca te sientes nervioso?" (**Do you believe me what I say that with Derek so near you feel nervous?**) I whispered.

She looked at me with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks. I smiled and Morgan and Spencer looked at us confused. I shook my head and we drove to the dumpsite. We walked down the beach and at first I was worried Spencer would be looking at the other women, but he didn't even seem to notice them. This made me feel better and she pointed to a dumpster.

"Paul Hayes was found in a dumpster over there." she said.

"Classy." I muttered.

"Hey, I think these guys knew the unsub." Spencer said.

We all looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked.

"When you're a fish out of water you look to locals for where to eat, where to shop…."

"What path to run." I said.

"Yeah why would he risk dragging their body across the beach?" Spencer asked.

"He wouldn't. They were already out here." Morgan answered.

"That's scary."

We got a call from Hotch telling us where to find the rental car Luvet had been driving.

"All clear detective." said a cop.

"Thanks guys. So this Garcia girl of yours is good." she said.

I snorted.

"That's an understatement." Spencer said.

"Well you can't go wrong with a Latina at the controls."

Morgan laughed.

"Uh yeah that's my girl but, she's not nearly as Latina as the name sounds."

Derek and Lopez got in the car and I stayed outside. There was no outside damage and no sign of forced entry or lock picking. When they got out they looked troubled.

"What happened?"

"The last place he went was a gay bar."

I frowned.

"I thought he was getting married." Spencer said.

"It's a cover up. He doesn't know how to deal with it so he hides."

He nodded and Morgan called Hotch to tell him what we'd found.


	11. You're Never Alone

Chapter 11

You're Never Alone

When I got back to the station I pulled JJ to the side.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah of course."

"It's about you." I said.

She didn't say anything.

"I have this sense. I can feel what other people feel. When Will was near you…."

Her eyes widened.

"That's none of your business."

"I know and I'm not trying to get involved. Believe me that's the last thing I want. But I think you should stop hiding it. That's all I'll say on it." I said.

I walked away and found Spencer.

"Hey you okay?"

I shrugged and he pulled me aside.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Really I'm fine."

I knew he didn't believe me but he left it go. We walked back to the others. Will was looking at a file and JJ and Emily went forward.

"Hey detective, is that the uh case file." JJ asked.

"Yeah."

He handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"How'd I not know that Charlie was gay?"

"Because he didn't want you to know." Prentiss said.

I walked forward.

"Sometimes even if you've known a person for years they just don't know how to tell you something. Sometimes it's easier to hide it than admit it." I said.

"Flew hundreds of miles to be someone else." JJ said.

"No, he flew hundreds of miles to be himself. What do I tell his fiancée?" Will said.

"The truth." JJ said.

He looked at her.

"Hey, we're ready to give the profile." Hotch said.

We nodded and Will went off. Lopez looked at the cops.

"Okay, the FBI has a profile of our guy." she said.

"Okay we wanna stress that what we're about to present is just a preliminary profile. There may be a time restraint here, so we just wanted to give you what we have now. Our technical analysis, Penelope Garcia, will start off by talking about the four remaining victims still missing."

Garcia came up on screen.

"Two of them disappeared on the same day a few months ago, and then the third and the fourth went missing within the last 4 weeks."

"We think the unsub is targeting these guys on their travels." JJ added.

"Yeah and then the befriending happens and whoosh! They vanish. However it looks like there's a connection between our current victims and the one's still missing. See two of those four missing men were totally out, openly gay when they disappeared. I saw one of them on that's a social networking site, they had a picture of his boyfriend."

I felt a strange emotion and looked around until my eyes rested on Will. He was chewing his thumbnail.

"Assuming the 4 missing men are meeting the same unsub, it means he's killing almost weekly. Which menas he may have also already chosen his next victim." said Hotch.

I stood up.

"What we need is more information on the movements of our victims before they met the unsub. We have three confirmed victims and four possibles. Some of our other colleagues are out in the community now trying to see if anyone remembers anything about these men." I said.

"It's also not just the fact that our victims were traveling alone that left them vulnerable to the unsub. We believe they may have been looking specifically to meet other men." Prentiss added.

I nodded and Hotch spoke again.

"Based on the ages of the victims, we're looking for an offender in his mid to late 20's. He's familiar with the area and he may be offering assistance to those who are not."

"He studies his victim's habits, he learns how to gain their trust. The unsub is charming, charismatic and intelligent. We assume he frequents gay establishments, but he may also work at one."

"And given the technique with which he kills he may have had prior defense tactic training. He may be a member of the military or recently discharged."

"He steals their possessions but he doesn't pawn a thing." I added.

"And the fact that he's targeting gay men may mean that this is a hate crime. And or the unsub may be struggling with his own sexuality." Hotch finished.

We headed back to the hotel and after everyone was in their rooms I went to Spencer's room. He opened the door and I walked into his arms. He closed the door and held me.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" he asked.

I nodded and we lay down on the bed.

"When I was near that car, I could feel confusion and pain. So much pain and I had to block it out. I didn't know if it was the unsub's or the victim's. But now I do. The unsub doesn't know how to feel about himself and he hates himself for it." I explained.

Spencer's POV

I stroked Freya's hair and tried to calm her down. Sometimes I wished she didn't have the gift she did, sometimes I thought it was more of a curse.

"You know I wish I could take those feelings away from you. I hate seeing you in pain or upset. I want you to be happy and smiling all the time. Sometimes I feel like your gift is more of a curse." I said softly.

"Sometimes I think so too. I've always felt different and strange whenever I feel someone else's emotions. And I've always been alone to deal with it."

I lifted her face so I could look into her eyes.

"You're never alone. I promise."

She smiled and I kissed her. My feelings for Freya grew everyday and I didn't need her ability to know it was the same for her. I may not have had many relationships in my life, but I knew Freya was the only woman for me. And I would do anything and everything to make her happy.


	12. A Couple

Chapter 12

A Couple

Freya's POV

I looked up at him. His eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I leaned and kissed his lips. When I pulled away he opened his eyes and I smiled at him. He looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek.

"I'll always be here for you Freya. No matter what it is I'll be here."

I smiled and dropped my mouth to his. His hand tangled into my long hair and he sat up. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and fell back with a moan. He moved his lips to my neck and I moaned loudly. Someone pounded on the wall from another room and we laughed quietly.

"None of the others know what room you're in right?" I asked.

He shook his head. I smiled and kissed him again. I decided to pay him back for causing me to be loud so I started to kiss his neck. He moaned my name and then forced me down, causing me to shriek with laughter. Another pound on the wall.

"Yo come on! Some people are trying to sleep!"

It was Morgan's voice and Spencer and I looked at each other. We were both trying not to laugh.

"Viva Miami." I whispered.

He laughed and I kissed him. I rolled him over so I was on top of him. The Titanic love song started to play in my head. I started to laugh.

"What now?"

"I have this weird thing where when something happens, a certain song always plays. Anytime I have a romantic moment with you, the love theme from Titanic always plays in my head."

"You mean the movie Titanic?"

I frowned.

"You've never seen Titanic?" I asked.

He shook his head and I fell back, covering my hands with my face.

"Estoy saliendo con un empollón ignorantes!" (**I'm dating an ignorant nerd!**)

"I don't speak Spanish." he said.

"I said I'm dating an ignorant nerd. You've never seen Titanic?"

He shook his head. I sighed and took his hands.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"There's a piano in the lobby."

"Wait you play piano?" he asked.

I nodded. I guess in Miami people never slept because the bar was still open. Not many people were there but still. I asked the bartender if I could use the piano and he nodded. I sat down and started to play my heart will go on.

_Cada noche, en mis sueños _

_Te veo, te siento_

_Asi es como se que estás vivo_

_A traves de la distancia _

_Y del espacio entre vosotros_

_Has venido para hacerme saber que estás vivo_

_Cerca, lejos, en donde quiera que estes_

_Creo que el corazon sigue latiendo _

_Una vez mas abres la puerta_

_Y estás en mi corazon _

_Y mi corazon seguira y seguira_

Spencer's POV

She stopped and I took her hand. She looked up at me and I smiled. Her beautiful green eyes shimmered as she smiled.

"Hey…play it again lady…." someone slurred.

I chuckled and shook my head. We went back to my room and I closed the door. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I shrieked with laughter and someone pounded on the wall.

"Some people have to be up early!" came Prentiss' voice.

I bit my lower lip and Spencer kissed me.

"We'll get a chance soon enough." he promised.

"I'll hold you to it." I said.

With one last kiss he left for his room. I smiled and shook my head. I pounded on the wall and I heard her frustrated growl.

The next morning another body was found. Morgan and Prentiss both looked tired.

"You guys not get much sleep?" Rossi asked.

"No, the room next to mine had a couple. I'm guessing they were on their honeymoon cause all I heard were moans and groans." Morgan said.

"Yeah I think I was on the other side of them." Prentiss added.

Spencer and I looked at each other and then to the ground. Luvet's badge had been found but his gun had not.

"He was interrupted." said Lopez.

I looked at her.

"By whom?" I asked.

She looked at another cop.

"Bring him over." she looked back. "Bus boy."

I nodded and she looked at the boy.

"Mi hijito, these are the FBI people I told you about. So just tell them what you saw."

He nodded.

"Well, I came out here on my break to have a smoke, and that guy was on the ground. And his friend said….."

"His friend?" I asked.

"Yeah. His friend said that they'd just been mugged."

"You spoke to this guy?" Prentiss asked.

"No ma'am. I tried, but he did say he was a cop. So he took off and chased after those guys."

I thought hard. I went over and asked to see the body. They lifted the cover and I sighed.

"So young. This is the hardest part of my job."

"Is there any I.D on him?"

"No ma'am."

"Transference." came Rossi's voice.

I looked over my shoulder.

"Whatever he sees in his victims he wants for himself. He hates who he is. He's targeting tourists because he sees them as a living kind of lie too." said Hotch.

"Could be suffering from Cluster B." said Spencer.

I frowned and walked over.

"Cluster B?" I asked.

"A cluster of personality disorders. It's called the erratic, dramatic emotional cluster. An enduring pattern of inner experience and behavior that differentiates itself markedly from the expectations of the individual's culture." he said.

I nodded. I felt his concern for me and I knew he was letting me feel it on purpose. I smiled and nodded. He remained unconvinced as always but didn't argue.

"This guy's a sick dude."

I couldn't find a way to agree. If they could feel what I felt, then ,maybe they would understand his confusion.

"But something triggers his constant need to escape. It could be drugs, sex, something that makes him feel vulnerable." said Prentiss.

"And he can't allow himself the vulnerability. Escape into the fantasy protects him from ever having to look at himself."

"You know if the unsub lives in their skin, odds are he's living in their hotel rooms." Morgan said suddenly.

"Good point amigo." I said.

He nodded.

We went to the hotel room. The victim's name was Deacon Rogers, he'd had a few arrests but nothing too serious.

"It's open." Lopez sad.

I took out my gun and she slowly opened it. We walked in cautiously and quietly. We went through until we were certain no one was in it.

"Clear." I called.

I walked back out and Prentiss looked around.

"Boy he tore through this place in a hurry." she said.

"What was he looking for?" Spencer asked.

"Identity. Anything to posses a new one." she answered.

My eyes widened.

"He thinks there's a witness out there who can I.D him. It's not about fulfilling his need anymore." I said.

Morgan looked at me.

"It's about his own survival." He added.

I nodded.

"How does he escape?" Morgan asked.

None of us knew how to answer and Morgan pulled out his cell.

"I'm gonna find out of Deacon Rogers had a car here."

I started toying with my necklace. I only hoped no one else had gotten hurt.


	13. Prison Rules

Chapter 13

Prison Rules

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and I went to Oakland Park to talk to the Fitzgerald family. A young woman was outside gardening when we arrived. I went inside with Hotch.

"There's a case we're working on which may be connected to your son's disappearance." said Hotch.

"Is that so?"

"Unfortunately, it's a murder case señor. Someone is attacking men who atre traveling alone. This man is attacking homosexuals." I said.

"Can you confirm that your son Steven was gay?" Hotch asked.

"Well I know he was confused about his sexual orientation." he said.

"How do you mean, confused?" Hotch asked.

"There were a number of issues he needed to sort out."

I did not like this man. I could tell he was on of those people who thought that people who were gay were perverse and filthy. I wondered what he would think of me.

"Was there a friend in Miami that Steven was going to see?" I asked.

"No. Steven never had many friends. He pretty much kept to himself."

"So once he got on the bus to Miami you never heard from him again?" Hotch asked.

"No."

"You seemed resigned to this fact." I noted.

"Wherever Steven is, I trust it's a better place for him." the man said.

I knew I had to keep my opinions to myself. This was my job and it would be unprofessional. So I blocked myself from feeling any emotion.

"That's a remarkable kind of strength." I said.

"That's because of my close personal relationship with the lord."

Hotch looked up.

"He gives me my strength and my courage, and guidance."

"And you apply that philosophy to your job as well." Hotch said matter of factly.

"Well a prison guard depends on his instincts, skill and his strength. Otherwise, we'd get ourselves killed. My faith is my own personal code."

"Defense tactics classes are required for all employees of that prison right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Did Steven follow in your footsteps? Did he look to god for strength and guidance?" Hotch asked.

"My troubles with Steven, they have nothing to do with my faith. We belong to a very tolerant church, sometimes too tolerant…." I looked up. "And they teach that god loves everyone, despite their failings."

Now I was angry.

"And you saw Steven's homosexuality as a failing?" I asked.

My voice was shaking and Hotch looked at me.

"I'm a prison guard. And you know how many times I've walked in on men together? Had to physically pull them apart it was filthy. It's filthy. I think he just wanted to do to piss me off."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You think your son's sexuality was a way to anger you?" I asked.

"Freya…" Hotch warned.

I nodded.

"I was trying to save him."

"From what?" Hotch asked.

"From himself."

That triggered memories.

"There are some words I've heard a lot in my life. So how did you try to save him? Your prison guard tactics?" I asked.

"Look miss, I've been a guard for 20 years I know a little something about disciplining somebody."

I clenched my fists.

"So what you thought you could beat the homosexuality out of him?" I seethed.

"I don't like your tone miss. Shouldn't you know? You're Latin American."

"What does that have to do with anything? I may be Latina, but I'm not Catholic or Christian. And my religious beliefs have nothing to do with this. And you threatened this boy with tactics you used on hardened criminals, threatening him with his own life?" I said.

He stood up.

"I was teaching him how to be a man!"

"No. You were teaching him how to kill one." Hotch said calmly.

"You convinced him he was worthless. Contemptible for being who he was, and he believed you because you're his father. So he found a way to be someone else, anyone else." I said.

"Steven isn't missing sir, he's the offender we're looking for." Hotch told him.

I shook my head and walked outside. I took out my phone and called Spencer.

_ "Freya?"_

"Hey…"

_ "Are you alright?!"_ he asked.

"Steven Fitzgerald isn't missing…..he's the unsub."

Spencer's POV

"How do you know?" I asked.

_ "Because his own father, whose meant to protect him and love him made him believe he's a disgrace, that he's unworthy of living. This poor boy thinks he's doing what's right."_

I sighed and pushed my hair back.

"Alright calm down. We'll talk more about this later."

_ "Okay."_

She hung up without even saying good-bye. I knew she was really upset this time. We found Deaon Rogers' car later that day. He'd driven down from Texas himself, and there was another body in the car.

"Agent Hotchner is taking a statement from the family of Steven Fitzgerald. He's our unsub." I said.

Lopez looked at me.

"Seriously?"

"It's an unusual household." Emily said.

"We've had his picture this whole time?" she asked in disbelief.

"Apparently." I said.

"Didn't know soon enough to prevent this. One set of tire tracks in, nothing out." Rossi said.

"I noticed. County spotted the vehicle 20 minutes ago just as is." Lopez told us.

"Asphyxiated?"

"Heh, why mess with a good thing. It's clearly working for him." she said.

"This stretch of road leads straight out of the city. If we lose Steven now it could take months to catch up with him again." Prentiss said.

I nodded. I looked at Freya who was still being very silent. I took her aside.

"Freya maybe you should head back to the station." I suggested.

She shook her head.

"You know I won't." she whispered.

I sighed.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She smirked.

"In our line of work, being uncomfortable is something one has to get used to. You know that. This poor young man thinks there is something wrong with him. If there's a chance I can help him, I'll do whatever it takes."

I just nodded. Sometimes I wished I had her strength and courage.

"Reid! Delavage!"

We ran over to Rossi.

"Delavaga you're with detective Lopez and Morgan. Reid you're with me."

We nodded and split up. We went to Seneca.

Freya's POV

We went to North Miami Beach and talked to a woman outside a Hostel.

"Uh, Michael Aldridge checked in an hour ago." she said.

"What room did you put him in?" Morgan asked.

"It's like a day room kind of thing. Like a dormitory."

"Full of kids?" Lopez asked.

She nodded and Lopez walked off. I went after her, despite Morgan's calls.

"The rest of the team is on their way we need to wait." I said.

"Tengo un dormitorio lleno de niños ... si quieres esperar, esperar." (**I got a dormitory full of kids. If you want to wait, wait.**)

I had no choice but to go after her.

"Get them out of here. Nobody move, and nobody panic." I said.

"Looking for Steven Fitzgerald." Lopez said.

"Come on move, get out." I said.

I looked around.

"Steven? If you're in here I just want to talk." I said.

I noticed two young men sitting at a table. One looked scared.

"Come on, go."

He got up and left.

"Steven?" Lopez asked.

He wasn't responding. I had try something else.

"Michael? Michael Aldridge?" I asked.

He turned and spoke with a German accent.

"Yes? What…what is this? What do you want?"

"I want for you to put that bag down. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"I not understand, I have done nothing."

"I know, I know."

I walked forward slowly.

"There's nothing in that bag you need Michael. I just want some information. I want to find Steven."

"My name is Michael. I do not know Steven."

I had to be careful. If I agitated him and he felt trapped, I would have to kill him.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't know Steven!"

"Yes you do, yes you do you know where he is." I said calmly.

"No! I don't know Steven! I don't know Steven!"

His voice went back to American and I held my gun tight.

"Why do you want Steven!? Steven is stupid. He's filthy, he's disgusting!"

"Steven! Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all. Look…."

I put my gun away and my hands in the air.

"Delavaga….." Lopez warned.

I ignored her.

"Steven, keep your eyes on me. Listen to my voice." I said.

I slowly walked forward.

"Look right at me. My name is Freya Delavaga. I'm different too, I'm Wiccan and there's nothing wrong with that. Steven, do you remember Sarah? Hmm? Sarah your sister? She's so very worried about you."

"M-my sister?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. Your sister Sarah. Steven she loves you. She wants you to stop running."

"Sarah." he said.

"Yes. Steven it's alright, put that bag down."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"I believe you."

"Did nothing wrong, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't do anything wrong." he repeated.

He dropped the bag and I went forward.

"It's alright. Shhh! It's alright, everything is going to be alright now." I said softly.

I took his arms and turned him around.

"I have to cuff you okay? I'm not gonna hurt you or let harm come to you. I promise." I said.

I cuffed him.

"You have to tell him, that….that I didn't do anything with those other guys. You have to tell him."

"Hey, I promise I will tell him. Now come on, let's go outside. Get some fresh air, does that sound good?"

"Y-yeah….that sounds real good."

"Okay, nice and easy. That's it."

Once we were outside we felt the nice breeze.

"Doesn't that feel better now?"

He nodded and Spencer and the rest of the team.

"You're gonna go for a nice car ride now."

"Is it safe?" he asked

"Yes it's very safe. Nothing bad will happen to you, you have my word."

I helped him into the car. I looked at the officer.

"Be gentle and patient with this man."

He nodded. I looked over at Lopez and Morgan. I smiled and shook my head. She smiled at me and I winked.

"Delavaga."

I looked at Hotch.

"You couldn't wait?"

"I'm sorry Hotch. I didn't think there was time and she went in alone. I had to help."

He stared at me. I always felt like I was being judged by the goddess or a higher power when I was under Hotch's gaze.

"You did well and I'm impressed and proud. Good work."

I smiled.

"Gracias."

He walked off and Spencer came over.

"You alright?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I am now. I just hope Steven will be okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You saved his life."

I nodded and we went back to the station.


	14. The Heart of the Ocean

Chapter 14

The Heart of the Ocean

JJ watched Will go and Emily walked over to her.

"You should go for him." She said.

I smiled and she looked at me. I nodded in Will's direction.

"You know what…."

She ran after him and I stood beside Emily. She started talking with Will, then he grabbed her and kissed her. I smiled and looked at Emily. Morgan and Spencer came over to us.

"Well it's about time." Morgan said.

"Yeah what's it's been like a year?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah something like that." Prentiss said.

I smiled and shook my head. When they left I looked at Spencer.

"So Friday?"

He looked at me.

"Titanic?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Definitely."

I smiled again and nodded.

It was becoming quite difficult to keep our secret from the others. Spencer and I always ended up sleeping at one another's apartments. Even though we've managed to remember our tea and coffee, the others were still suspicious. But Spencer and I didn't care. We were so happy and I knew I'd never felt such love before in my life. When the doorbell rang I smiled and ran to it. There was my Dr. Spencer Reid.

"¡Bienvenido! ¡Adelante!" (**Welcome! Come in!**)

He walked in. He had a bottle of wine in his hand. I smiled brightly and he gave me a kiss.

"Let's go in the living room. I have it on VHS."

"Is this going to be worth it?" He asked.

I turned and raised a brow.

"Is anything I do with you not worth it?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"No."

"Good answer." I teased.

He chuckled and we sat down on the couch. I eventually moved into his arms.

_ "Rose Duipucater."_

_ "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down."_

I smiled when Jack said that. I sighed and leaned my head against Spencer's chest.

_ "Hello Jack. I changed my mind."_

Spencer seemed to really be enjoying the movie. I laughed when Jack honked the horn of the car.

_ "Where to Miss?"_

_ "To the stars."_

I took Spencer's hand and we watched Rose pull Jack into the back seat of the car.

_ "Put your hands on me Jack."_

I suddenly became very aware that Spencer was holding me very close. We watched the whole scene and then watched the iceberg hit the ship. When it went to the second part of the movie I didn't move.

"Do we uh….have to watch the second part?"

I looked at him in surprise. His face was a little red.

"Are you drunk?"

"No I'm just…"

He stopped and my eyes widened. I could feel what he meant.

"Do you want that?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled a bit. He leaned forward and I closed the space between us. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I tangled my fingers in his hair. My phone started to ring and I growled in frustration. I picked it up and turned it off.

"You sure you don't need to get that?"

"Nope."

I continued kissing him. This time his cell phone went off. He followed my example and shut it off. I smiled and led him into my bedroom. I laid back on the bed, pulling him with me. I knew this was his first time, but he was really good at everything he was doing. I undid his tie and pulled off his shirt.

"You know you're beautiful right?"

I smiled and kissed his neck. He started to suck my neck after I pulled away and I moaned loudly. He slowly took off my shirt and unclasped my bra. I rubbed my breasts against his chest and we finished taking off our cloths. Despite the fact that he was thin as a stick, this did not affect his size at all. I pushed him back and straddled his hips. He pulled my lips down to his and I sank down onto his erect member. We both cried out and he sat up and put his arms around me. I looked into his eyes before I started to move up and down. I dropped my mouth to his in a hungry kiss and he thrusted up into me.

_ Never underestimate a genius!_

He gently lay me on my back and started to pound himself into me.

"Spencer!"

He didn't say anything. I was moaning so loudly I was sure I would wake up my neighbors. He covered my mouth with his and I felt myself tighten around him. He moaned into my mouth and I came around him. He followed soon after, spilling himself deep inside me. He kept kissing me for a little while longer before he looked into my eyes. I smiled and touched his face. Both of us had a fine sheen of sweat on us and he lay down beside me.

"Freya I…."

He fell silent but I could see it in his eyes.

"I know. I love you too Spencer."

He smiled and kissed me. This time when my cell went off, I answered angrily.

"WHAT?! CAN'T I HAVE SEX ON A FRIDAY WITHOUT INTERRUPTION!?"

"Freya. It's Hotch."

My eyes widened.

"Oh mierda." I said.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Both of you get here now!"

I cringed.

"Yes sir."

I hung up and looked at Spencer.

"I think our secret is out."

His face looked paler than usual.


	15. Acceptance

**Please note that these episodes will not be in order!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Acceptance

Hotch had us both in his office. He looked seriously ticked off.

"How long were you two planning on keeping this from the rest of us?"

I looked at him with determination.

"Always, because we know that agents on the same team shouldn't be in a relationship. It could cause problems."

"And you think it's not causing problems now?"

Alright maybe I should have thought about it before I said anything. Spencer took my hand and I looked at him surprised.

"We both know the risks of this whole thing. But we're willing to do it anyway."

I slowly looked at Hotch. In all the time I'd known him, he never once smiled. But now he had a smile on his face. It was the smallest smile I'd ever seen but it was still a smile.

"I hope I make myself very clear when I say if this effects your job performance it'll have to end. Or you'll both be fired."

"We understand." I said.

"Then there shouldn't be any problems. Except, Freya, if you answer the phone like that again."

I bit my lower lip and he smirked. Spencer and I left his office and he smiled at me.

"So should we tell everyone else?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"No. Let's keep this between us for now."

I smiled and looked around before and moving close to him.

"How about we go back to my apartment?" I suggested.

He smiled.

"I like the sound of that idea."

I smiled and laughed lightly and we went back.

So with Hotch accepting our relationship it was easier. Even though I still hated keeping this secret from the rest of the team. Especially when this team was like a family to me. After everything we'd been through with the whole New York ordeal, I knew we would have to tell them soon. We did learn that JJ was pregnant and that was exciting news.

Now we were being called to Lower Canaan, Ohio.

"This is Delilah Grennan. She was bludgeoned and raped during the night at her home in Lower Canaan, Ohio." JJ said.

I looked at the screen.

"Lower where?" Prentiss asked.

"Small town 20 minutes outside Cincinnati." JJ said.

"Staging the body face up with the arms folded across the chest like that?" Morgan looked at Spencer. "Nice hair by the way."

He messed it up and I smiled. I gave him the hair cut.

"Thanks."

"Uh, there's more."

JJ changed the screen again.

"Small puncture wounds on her stomach, note the lack of blood."

"They were done post mortem." Rossi said.

"Were there any other victims?"

"Kind of."

I frowned and looked at JJ.

"Kind of?"

"Victimology and signature match a serial killer from the same town 10 years ago. Six victims spanning over 10 months, he called himself…"

"The Angel Maker." I said.

"I remember that case." Hotch said.

"They caught that guy…." said Spencer.

"And executed him." Rossi finished.

"That's right he was put to death by lethal injection a year ago yesterday."

"I heard there were problems with that."

Everyone looked at me.

"Problems?"

I nodded.

"With the execution. That it didn't go well and didn't really work."

"Delavaga what's it with you and creepy ghost stories?" Morgan asked.

I smiled and shrugged.

"Yesterday is when the kill was made."

"So we're looking for a copycat." Morgan said.

"Honoring the anniversary of his hero's death." Rossi said.

I shivered.

"You alright?" Prentiss asked.

"It always creeps me out to know these kinds of people have fans. I mean…ugh."

JJ nodded in agreement.

"Says here they found semen at the crime scene. Perhaps locals will get a DNA match when they run it through vicap." Spencer said.

"Well that's where it gets weird." I looked at JJ. "They ran it already and they got a match."

I could feel her confusion.

"Well if they got a match, why do they need us?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding."

We looked at Rossi.

"The match they got back on the DNA is to a Cortland Ryan, otherwise known as the Angel Maker." he said.

"That's impossible." Hotch said.

I stood up and looked directly at the picture of Cortland.

"Not if the rumors were true." I turned back to them. "Not if he was never dead." I said.


	16. Paranormal Activitey

Chapter 16

Paranormal Activity

Spencer's POV

I never really believed in a certain religion or in anything spiritual and supernatural. So I was trying remember there was always a rational explanation. I knew Freya thought differently. As we were going over things on the plane Rossi looked at me.

"Is there a parachute onboard?"

"There should be it's standard for all federal aircrafts."

"Maybe we should give one to the elephant in the room. You know get him out of here." said Rossi.

"You mean the elephant with the dead guy's DNA?" Morgan said.

"Maybe somebody planted the semen on the victim." Hotch said.

"That's one theory." Freya said.

She was nibbling on the end of a pencil. It was something she did when she was thinking hard.

"Think about who shares the exact DNA make of one person." I said.

Freya looked at me.

"Reid you're not seriously floating on the idea of an evil twin are you?"

"No….he's floating on the idea of an eviler twin." said Freya.

I nodded.

"Traditionally it's good twin and evil twin. But in this case, it's evil twin, eviler twin."

Everyone just stared at me and no one spoke. Suddenly Freya plugged her ears and a look of discomfort.

Freya's POV

I heard a loud, high pitched ringing in my ears and I didn't know why.

"Freya what's wrong?" Spencer asked me.

"You don't hear that damn noise?" I asked.

"What noise?" JJ asked.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"You have been cleared to fly haven't you?" Morgan asked.

I slowly looked at Hotch. He looked at me and I raised my brows.

_ Oh yeah I know you hear it too vato._

I tuned his emotions out and looked at Spencer. I gave him a curt nod to let him know it was alright.

"If the Angel Maker did have a twin brother it may be worth looking in to." I said.

Rossi nodded and I looked at Hotch. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back. He wasn't cleared to fly.

When we landed Hotch, Spencer and I headed straight for the crime scene. The sheriff was waiting for us outside.

"Before Cortland Ryan this town hadn't seen a homicide in over 30 years. He didn't just kill those six women, he killed a way of life. Now this thing's got people thinking he's come back."

"They don't really think that do they?" Spencer asked.

"I guess when you get scared by something and I mean really scared, that fear stays with you forever."

"Let's stick to the facts. Were there signs of forced entry?" Hotch asked.

"Not that we've found. But whoever killed Delilah Grennan opened up every single window in this house before he left."

Spencer walked forward.

"That's a signature from the other murders."

"A detail we never released to the public." said the sheriff.

"And it came out at trial?" I asked.

"No ma'am. Prosecution had Ryan nailed 9 ways to Sunday. Didn't need it. So I'm hard pressed to know how this copycat knows about the windows."

"Well the man we're looking for is most likely a fan who exhaustively studied the first killings and used them to form his own murder fantasies." said Hotch.

"He knows this case as well as us, better maybe, if he had contact with Ryan while he was incarcerated." Spencer said.

"We sent one of our agents to Hawkesville prison to look into it." I said.

"And the semen?"

"Smuggled out of the prison, kept on ice, and brought out on the anniversary of the execution." said Hotch as he walked by.

"There's an entire cottage industry based on serial killer effects and memorabilia. You can find almost anything if you know the right people." Spencer explained.

"Question is…." they looked at me. "Is this a one-time commemoration or is it just the beginning?"

My cell phone went off.

"JJ?"

_ "You guys need to come back to the station. A local newspaper just got a letter from someone claiming to be the Angel Maker."_

My eyes widened.

"We're on our way."

Hotch looked at me and I told him what happened. We went back to the station and Spencer looked at the letter.

"I give you a legacy, a breath of life from the Angel Maker himself. Those who prayed to forget me will one day see my face and shrink in fear." Spencer read.

"That's the last thing people need to hear right now."

I had to agree. The people of this town would spook like cattle if they heard that.

"Reid, what's it compare to the original correspondence?" Morgan asked.

He started to pace.

"They share some compelling characteristics. I'd obviously like to look at it under a magnifying glass with a better light."

I smiled.

"Best guess se…" I coughed quickly. "Best guess Spence." I said.

Morgan looked at me suspiciously and Hotch shifted. Spencer looked at the letter for a second longer.

"I'd say it's authentic."

I started to toy with my pendant again.

"How can this letter be authentic if the guy's been dead for a year?" sheriff asked.

"It could be an elaborate forgery." I suggested.

"Or it could be the genuine article just mailed before his death." Spencer said.

"Mail here isn't that slow."

"Or released to an intermediary."

"You mean the copycat."

"We're going over the prison visitor logs to check who had multiple visits with Ryan. Trying to narrow down our suspect pool." Morgan said.

I felt the fear and dread before it walked through the door. A middle aged woman with blond hair came in. Worry creased her face.

"Sela? What are you doing in here?"

"Is it true? There's a letter?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"You didn't really think you could keep that a secret for long."

"The letter is not from him. Least not in the way people think."

"What does that mean?"

The sheriff looked at Hotch.

"It means we think he has someone on the outside, a friend."

"What if you're wrong? What if…"

"There's no such thing as ghosts Sela."

_ Oh yes there are!_

"I'm not talking about a ghost. There were rumors about the execution. That it didn't work that something didn't go right. What if he's still out there."

The sheriff must have made a face because she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you do that. You think I'm the only one? Look outside."

I went to the window and all the fear, suspicion and worry hit me like a bullet. I staggered back and into Spencer who put his hands on my shoulders.

"What?"

The sheriff looked.

"They want proof that he's dead." she said.

Even I was a little scared now. I believe in angry spirits and ghosts. I didn't realize I was shaking until Spencer said it.

"Freya you're shaking like a leaf." He whispered.

I was trying to stop. Hotch looked at me and Spencer.

"Reid take her to the inn and try and calm her down."

"No. I want to go with you. I know the only way to get proof is to dig him up. I need to go."

"We're not going until later tonight. I need you to be 100% Freya."

I sighed and nodded.

Spencer's POV

I took Freya back to the inn and into her room. I sat her down and got her a glass of water.

"Freya I know you think it's a ghost, or something of that nature. But it's not. And I think it would be better if we both stayed here while they go."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"Spencer how long have we known each other?"

I sighed.

"Freya…."

"How long mi amor?"

"Almost a year." I answered.

"That's right. And in that year have you ever known me to back down from anything?"

"No but…."

She put her finger to my lips.

"No ifs, ands, or buts Spencer. I am going, but you're not."

Now I was confused.

"I almost called you sexy in front of Morgan. We're always together and I think he's starting to get suspicious."

"Alright fine."

She smiled and I was rewarded with a long kiss.

Freya's POV

I went to the graveyard with Rossi and Prentiss that night. Hotch came with the sheriff.

"I have to convince them that Cortland Ryan is dead and buried."

"But you're indulging the this killer by perpetuating the ruse he's created." Hotch protested.

"He's right. It may embolden him to prompt more murders." Prentiss said.

"Sela lost her only daughter to that bastard. We met while I was working the case, grew close. I thought we'd gotten past all this, I guess I was just kidding myself."

He waved his hand and they started to lift the coffin. The second I heard the high pitched noise I blocked Hotch out. Emily walked back with him and asked if she could do anything.

"I'm okay."

I shook my head and they opened the coffin. My hand flew to my mouth. It was empty.

"Oh god." said the sheriff.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. If there had been someone there, it was a long time ago. I couldn't pick up any emotions. If the rumors were true, there was a chance Cortland Ryan was out there still and he was planning his next attack.


	17. Fans?

Chapter 17

Fans?

When I got back to the inn, Spencer was in my room.

"Are you alright? You're pale."

"The coffin was empty." I said.

His eyes widened.

"So do you believe me now?" I asked.

He didn't seem to know what to say. I just went and put my arms around him. I was scared, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked him.

"Of course."

We lay down and I put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and he started to hum. I smiled and sighed in content. I fell asleep to the his voice and the steady sound of his heart. Just before I drifted off I said,

"I love you Spencer. Sempre." (**Always.**)

Spencer's POV

I smiled when she said she would always love me. I had picked up a little Spanish. Of course when you're with a Mexican that's bound to happen. As soon as I knew she was asleep I slowly and gently got out of the bed. I smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you Freya. Sweet dreams." I whispered.

I silently walked out of the room. However when I closed the door and turned, Rossi was there.

"Uh….I…."

He held up his hand and smiled.

"She's a rare woman, she's got a good heart. You hold onto her."

He walked away and I stared after him.

"Freya's never gonna let me hear the end of this." I groaned.

Freya's POV

The next day we brought in the doctor who'd announced Ryan dead. I leaned against the wall and Rossi sat at the desk and Morgan sat on the desk.

"Cortland Ryan is dead, no two ways about it."

"We're just trying to be thorough Dr. Hagen." said Morgan.

"We heard there may have been irregularities with the execution." I said.

"His heart was stopped. His pupils non-responsive. Trust me, this is not the first execution I've pronounced at." he said.

"But it was the last." said Rossi.

He looked at him and I could feel his discomfort.

"Did something happen that day to prompt your resignation from the corrections department?"

He took a deep breath.

"Everyone dies different. Ryan went hard is all."

"What does that mean doctor?" I asked gently.

He looked at me.

_ That's right. Let me see what really happened._

I felt his emotions and his memories and was able to imagine myself standing in the room.

"After we cycled the drugs, we realized he was still alive. We weren't prepared for that."

"How is that possible?" Morgan asked.

"The catheter dislodged. We reinserted it, started the potassium chloride. He started shaking, spitting. He was suffocating. It took him almost an hour to die. It was almost as if something was keeping him there."

I was disturbed by this information.

"He said this would happen you know."

"That what would happen?" Rossi asked him.

"That he'd come back. His last words."

After the doctor left we watched the video of Cortland Ryan's last moments.

_ "You may think you've seen the last of me, but death cannot take me from you. I will be born again. Today you make me a legend."_

The sheriff shook his head.

"Always had a flare for the dramatic."

Rossi nodded.

"Set the stage perfectly. A latter-day Lazarus returning to deliver hell on earth."

I smirked. I remembered the Lazarus demon from the TV show 'Charmed'.

"We need to debunk this or the whole town's gonna panic." Hotch said.

I nodded.

"It's a little late for that."

"Graverobbing we can explain." said Rossi.

"Delavaga go with Morgan and Prentiss."

I nodded and we left. We called Garcia on the way.

_ "Did you know that John Wayne Gacey painted clowns? A murdering pedophile paints clowns and people hang them on their walls. That's just creepy on so many levels. I mean clowns…."_

"Garcia I didn't know you had that hang up." Morgan said.

"Coulrophobia." I said.

"Abnormal fear of clowns." Prentiss added.

_ "Oh no! There is nothing abnormal about it. When I was 12, a hobo clown groped my breasts at a birthday party and made this old-timey honking noise while he did it. Apparently making it funny makes it okay."_

"Garcia did you find any auctions on Angel Maker memorabilia?" Prentiss asked.

_ "Oh my vision I found a ton. Mr. Maker was quite the self-promoter. He autographed everything: photos, panties and for the discerning collector, screw drivers."_

"Orale! You must be kidding." I said.

_ "Yeah. He also made these little origami figurines out of cigarette boxes, which, I hate to say it, are really cute."_

I smiled.

"Did you pinpoint the most active collectors?"

_ "That would be his overseas fans."_

Prentiss and I looked at each other.

"What about local buyers who also turned up on the prison visitor log?" Morgan asked.

_ "Zilch."_

"What about sellers? High volume broker might know a broader spectrum of fans." I said.

I heard her typing.

_"There is one guy in particular who seems to be the local distributor, as it were."_

"You got a name?"

More hurried typing.

_ "Shebang! Sid Rutledge."_

"Rutledge?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"You know him?" Prentiss asked.

"He's a guard at Hawksville."

"Wow…..that's just really sad." I said.

We went to his apartment. Morgan knocked on the door.

"Sid Rutledge, FBI. Open up."

No one answered. Prentiss was looking through the side window.

"We just wanna talk." Morgan said.

"I can't see anyone." she said.

Morgan sighed and turned the handle. I frowned and we took out our guns.

"The guy has two dead bolts and doesn't use either?" Prentiss asked.

"Sid? Sid we're coming in." Morgan called out.

We walked into the house. The TV was on and the place was a mess. Morgan held a finger to his lips and we followed.

"Wakey, wakey my man!"

He rushed into the bedroom. When we got in there he was dead. It was the way he was killed that got me.

"One to the grill, one to the groin. This was personal." Morgan said.

"Yeah well if Rutledge was selling the unsub memorabilia, he knew his identity." Prentiss said.

"Now the unsub's covering his tracks."

I felt strange and I guessed it showed on my face.

"What's up Delavaga?"

"Can you guys step out of the room for a minute?"

They nodded and walked outside the door. I closed my eyes. They were talking about cologne or something but I felt rage, sorrow and something else.

"Hey guys…." they came in. "I don't think this unsub is an hombre at all."

"What you….you think this is a woman?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think. I know. I can feel everything she felt when she did this."

Prentiss went into the bathroom.

"Hey it looks like he took something…hello."

She walked back into the room and held up a bottle.

"I think Freya's right."

Spencer's POV

When everyone was back at the station they had some interesting news. We were ready to give the profile.

"I know they have been some strange happenings during this case, but I urge you not to abandon reason in search of the truth. This is not the work of a ghost and this is not the work of a killer come back from the dead. This is the work of somebody who lives right here in Lower Canaan, and this person is a woman." Hotch said.

The cops all seemed a little surprised by this.

"Her last victim, Sid Rutledge…he was the Angel Maker's mule. He smuggled items out of Hawkesville prison including the semen that was planted at the crime scene." Morgan said.

I walked forward.

"She killed Rutledge because he knew she was the copycat but also because he was blackmailing her."

"We now know that Rutledge was transferred to Hawkesville from a female prison, in the wake of allegations that he was using his position to leverage sexual favors from inmates." Morgan said.

"And we think he did the same thing to our unsub; in exchange for his silence, he wanted sex." I said.

"Because she shot him in the junk right?" asked a cop.

"Uh that and the fact that he took a pde-5 inhibitor shortly before his murder." I said.

"A what?"

"Viagra." Freya said.

"We're looking for a white woman in her mid-30's and she's highly intelligent. And she's not just a fan, she's a groupie." Hotch said.

"Now she's not what you would normally expect. More often than not they're attractive, they're well educated, they're successful. Some are even married."

"Generally they fall into types. Some are reformers, they're on a mission to save or rescue these murderers. Often, this type of groupie has been raised in a repressive, religious environment. And specifically have been exposed to the ideals of sexual repression and subjugation of women." I said.

"Our unsub is a different type who suffers from hybristophilia. It's a sexual attraction to men who have committed violent crimes. They give her a power that she lacks, which stems from low self-esteem and a need for a father figure."

"But the victims were raped. How do you explain that?" asked another cop.

Freya stepped forward.

"She's using an instrument to simulate the sexual assault. This is something she keeps in her rape kit, along with the weapon she using to bludgeon her victims."

JJ held up the lists.

"This is a list of women who visited and wrote to the Angel Maker while he was in prison. We've started to track these leads but the list is extensive and we're gonna need your help." she said.

Freya's POV

Spencer and I went to talk to a few different women and a few of them started hitting on him. I didn't like but I kept my mouth shut. As we were driving back I took his hand. He smiled and I looked at him.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not. I just love you."

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too."

Before we got out of the car he looked around and then kissed my lips. I smiled and put my hand on his face. We separated and I smiled at him.

"When we get home….." he started.

"Oh believe me mi amor, I know." I whispered.

He laughed and I kissed him once more. The next morning another woman had been found murdered. Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan went to the crime scene. Spencer, Rossi and I stayed behind to look over the letters.

"Here's another one to dove, uh November 2nd, 2006."

He read it and Rossi walked over.

"Same thing?"

"Yeah….weather is good here, out in the garden all day. Birds land on the fence, the moon is full now."

He handed Rossi the letter.

"He got an hour a day in a concrete yard. There was no garden there were no birds. Death row haiku. I mean you'd think he would write something a little more romantic if he loved her. He had to have tried hard to wrote this bad. Even you and Fre….."

Spencer coughed loudly and cleared his throat. I between Rossi and Spencer. I felt Rossi's emotions and he looked at me. He was letting me feel them.

"He knows. I wonder how?" I muttered.

I looked at Spencer and he kept looking over the letter.

"He did. He tried very hard to put each word, each letter, even, in the right order."

"So it's a code. What do you need to crack it?"

"The ability to clone myself and Freya and a years supply of adderall." he said.

"I'll put on the coffee."

I laughed and then looked at Spencer. I hit the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"How does he know!?" I hissed.

"Hey you get to take half that blame. He saw me coming out of your room the other night."

I groaned and smacked my hand to my face.

"Well done." I said.

"Come on help me with this."

I looked over the letter. Spencer looked over a list of inmates near his cell.

"Hey Freya…."

I looked over.

"He was in prison with a lot of members from the Aryan Brotherhood." I said.

"I think I know how to crack this code."


	18. The Dove

Chapter 18

The Dove

When Hotch and the others came back Prentiss went right to a computer and looked up a family of constellations known as the Heavenly Waters.

"So the puncture wounds on the stomachs were…." Rossi started.

"All different constellations." I said.

She nodded.

"All she has left to do is Columba, the dove."

"That figures." I said.

"She knew the meaning of the stomach wounds, something even we didn't know." Hotch said.

"She must have been a lot closer to Ryan than we thought."

"They weren't just close." I said

Spencer turned around.

"They were lovers." he finished.

"You guys cracked it? How?" Rossi asked.

"Cortland Ryan was on death row with several high ranking members of the Aryan Brotherhood." I explained.

"He got the code from the Aryans?" Rossi asked.

"Either that or he read a lot of 16th century literature. The Aryans liked to use a cipher based on…."

"So it's a binary code." Hotch said.

"Yeah. Bacon used a 21 letter alphabet, this one is 24." I said.

"Each letter is assigned a bit string of 5 binary digits. This combination yields. Normally you'd use a computer, but it was quicker for us to do it long hand until we found the right one."

Prentiss slowly reached up and poked his cheek. He looked at her confused.

"He's so lifelike."

I chuckled and JJ smiled. He walked back to the table.

"Now we don't have a complete record of the correspondence, but Freya was able to make a chronology. The woman he calls 'dove' established contact shortly after trial."

He handed me the letter and I cleared my throat.

"My dearest Cortland, thank you for writing back to me."

Spencer read Cortland's letters.

"The day the verdict was read we shared a silent moment. I knew then there was a force willing us together."

"Every time I see you I feel warmed as if by the sun. And yet I fear if I come too close I'll be consumed by your fire."

"Ever since your visit I am crazed with thoughts of you…."

"Already you enter my dreams…"

"Each time you appear to me I'm embraced by a feeling of trust and belief, as if I've known you all my life."

"As always I'm touched by your words, but I long to see you again…days pass quietly one into the next I can think of little else."

"My dove, my secret wife…."

"If only they would let us marry." I read.

"All appeals are lost, I could finally hold your hand. The guards celebrated my defeat by clearing out my cell."

As we read back and forth, I could feel all the love from the two people who wrote these words. And I could also feel all the love for me from Spencer.

"Here is my face…my body." I said.

"Possessions mean little to a condemned man."

"They die with you, the only man who will ever truly see me."

"But I can't leave this world without seeing your face one last time."

"I will bring a part of you back into the world. And forever you will watch over us from the stars."

I smiled a little, because even though they were both murderers, they loved each other very much.

"What do you think she meant by that last line, 'I will bring a part of you back'?" Prentiss said.

"The murders? She brought him back to life." JJ suggested.

"What if she was talking about his child?" Spencer said.

"Well she did say 'us', watch over us from the stars."

"She used the semen samples to plant evidence not get pregnant." said Rossi.

"What if she did both?" Hotch asked.

"Well if she had his kid it would be easier to track her through birth records." JJ said.

We decided to try and find her that way. While JJ was on the phone with Garcia, Rossi walked up to me.

"Am I the only one who knows?" he asked.

"No, Hotch found out first."

"Really how?"

I bit my lip, trying not to laughed.

"Well um….."

I whispered in his ear and started to cough so he didn't laugh.

"I swear if you tell anyone I'll have Garcia do something drastic."

"I won't say anything."

I smiled and we went back to the others. Rossi looked at Spencer and winked and he turned red and I knew I did too.

"When you guys read those letters, I have to admit I almost cried a little. It was beautiful." Prentiss said.

I sighed.

"You know don't you?"

Now she looked a little confused.

"Know what?"

I felt her emotions to see if she was hiding anything but she wasn't.

"Nothing. Spencer and I like to read things like that sometimes. Just for fun."

She looked at Spencer then back to me.

"I know you like him Freya. I can tell and I think he likes you. And I know there's rules and everything but I really think that you and Reid….."

I held up my hands.

"Por favor, simplemente no lo hacen." (**Please, just don't.**)

"Freya ustedes dos se merecen el uno al otro. Sé que usted puede sentir emociones, sentir su." (**Freya you two deserve each other. I know you can feel emotions, feel his.**)

I already knew what I would feel obviously. I sighed.

"I know what I would feel Emily. Believe me I know."

I walked away before she could say anything else. Hotch and Prentiss went to investigate a report of an attacker. I stood outside looking up at the stars. In a way I understood this woman.

"Y, sin embargo, al final ... Spencer y yo somos como ellos. Nos escondemos de lo que sentimos de todos." (**And yet in the end…..Spencer and I are just like them. We have to hide what we feel from everyone.**)

A few tears slid down my cheeks. I started to wonder if we'd ever be able to let them know. If Strauss found out…..I knew she would create hell for us both. We could tell the team yes, but we'd never be able to get married or openly be together. More tears fell and I shook my head.

"Al final pudimos nunca realmente estar juntos." (**In the end we could never truly be together.**)

"Freya?"

The last person I wanted to see right now was Spencer. He ran over to me.

"Freya what….why are you crying?"

"Spencer we need to talk….I…"

"Um Freya! Can you come inside for a minute I need to talk with you." came JJ's voice.

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

'We'll talk later."

He just nodded and I went inside. JJ pulled me aside and looked at me.

"Do you remember that case in Florida?" I nodded. "You told me, not in so many words, to be with Will. And if you hadn't well I probably wouldn't be becoming a mother."

"JJ what does this have to do with anything?"

"I know you love Reid, Freya. And I know he loves you. You don't have to be an empath to see that. And I know what you were about to do out there."

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead.

"JJ you and I both know that if Strauss found out about this…."

"So? When have you ever been afraid of Strauss? And I'll personal handle her if she gets in your way. You and Reid belong together. Think about it."

She walked away and I knew she was right. I couldn't let Strauss or anyone else get in the way. I loved Spencer. I walked back outside to see the rest of the team had gathered. JJ had a name for us.

"Chloe Kelcher."

"Chloe Kelcher was on the jury." said the sheriff.

"That makes sense. She would have been exposed to the evidence and seen firsthand what he did to his victims." Hotch said.

"That's when she fell in love with him. Sitting across the courtroom from him everyday." I said.

"Well it's one thing to have a relationship with a killer, it's another to become one." said Morgan.

True enough.

"There might have been an incident that prompted the transformation." Prentiss said.

JJ came walking up and held up a piece of paper.

"And I know what it was."

I looked at the paper.

"A death certificate." I said.

"Microviscular steatosis."

"Her baby died at the hospital." Spencer said.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. We all went to Chloe's house. Morgan kicked in the door and we spread out through the house.

"Clear!" I called.

"Clear!"

"She's not here."

We all gathered.

"Alright, we all know what the end game is. She's looking for her final victim." said Hotch.

"She may have already chosen one." I said.

"Let's tear his place apart. Look for anything that might tell us who she targeted."

I looked around the house and when Rossi and Prentiss came out of one room I went in. I saw the body.

"Oh Diosa! Is that…"

"Pretty sure."

I looked at Spencer but he wasn't looking at me. I tried to feel what was wrong, but he was somehow blocking me out.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"Nothing we found an appointment book. Let's go."

I realized he must have figured out what I was upset about last night. I sighed and went outside.

"She has something for this morning: Faye Landreaux, 162 North Red River Dr."

"She's cpa, she does my taxes."

"She work out of her house?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

Spencer's POV

We got to the house and there was car there.

"That's it. '85 Volkswagen. Chloe's here."

I touched the hood of the car.

"Car's still warm. We have to be right behind her." I said.

"Her windows are closed." Hotch said.

"That's a good sign."

"Well my team's ready, let's get in there."

"Sheriff we didn't recover a gun at Chloe's house. We have to assume she's armed." said Hotch.

"Well so are we."

"If you storm in now she'll shoot. And she'll start with your accountant."

"What do you think guys?" Sheriff asked.

"I think we should look for an open window."

"I got it." said Freya.

"Freya no." I said.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll go too." said Morgan.

"No, just Freya. If we send two it's risky. Go Freya." said Hotch.

She nodded and left.

Freya's POV

I snuck around the house until I found an open window. I silently snuck in and then I heard Prentiss on a megaphone.

"Chloe this is the FBI! We know you're in there."

I heard something in the bedroom and slowly and silently made my way there.

"I know you think by finishing what Cortland started you're bringing yourself closer to him. But first you need to know who he really was. I know you thought you were special, but the truth is, the same things he wrote to you he wrote to many other women. I've seen the letters. Dozens read the same words."

I saw her walk out of the room as Prentiss named off the other women and read lines from the letter. I walked in and put my hand over Frye's mouth.

"Shh! I'm here to save you." I whispered.

She nodded and I opened a window. I untied her and had her go out first.

"Come on go!" I said.

I heard her running back towards the room and I jumped out.

"NO!"

I rushed the woman to the cops.

"It's over Chloe, we have Faye."

Everything in the house was silent.

"I think we got some tear gas." said the sheriff.

"You won't need it. She has nowhere else to go." Morgan said.

"Well then maybe she'll do us all a favor and put herself down."

"She's not going to do that either."

"She's not done." Prentiss said.

Chloe walked out of the house with the gun in her hand.

"Chloe drop the gun!" Hotch said.

We all aimed our guns. I didn't want to kill her, but I would.

"Damn it lady drop it!" Sheriff said.

She looked at the sky and I almost didn't hear her words.

"I'm coming to you baby."

She started to raise the gun and the sheriff shot her. Hotch jumped back and held his head.

"Hotch!" Morgan said.

I ran forward with Prentiss and Morgan.

"What did she do?" Prentiss asked.

I lifted her shirt. I sighed when I saw the puncture wounds.

"We took her victim. She had to complete his work." I said.

They shook their heads and they bagged the body. The case was closed and the people of this town could rest easy again.


	19. Genius Couple

Chapter 19

Genius Couple

The next morning we were all in front of the cars ready to leave. Spencer was still avoiding me and I sighed. I looked at JJ and she raised her brows. I knew what I had to do.

"Spencer."

He turned and I strode forward.

"Freya I know what you wanted to say and I…"

I cut him off by kissing him full on the mouth.

"Damn!" said Morgan.

"I knew it." said Prentiss.

I pulled back and smiled.

"I don't care what sort of problems we have to face. I want to face them with you at my side or not at all."

"Remember what I said Reid." Rossi said to him.

He nodded and kissed me.

"He made the run to emotional safety." Morgan said.

"Genius couple." JJ said.

I smiled as we kissed and when we separated Hotch was shaking his head. I knew he was happy for us though.

"What's that the second girl you kissed?"

I looked at Morgan and then slowly looked back at Spencer.

"You've kissed another girl?"

"Yeah what was her name? Lilah?" JJ asked.

"Wait a minute…..the TV star Lilah!?"

Spencer was glaring at Morgan.

"You don't mind sharing with me do you?" he said in a girly voice.

"Shut-up!"

"Still want to drive Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

"If I can figure out the way."

"Just ask directions." she said.

"Morgan doesn't ask directions." Spencer said.

"What, why not?"

"You never heard this?" he asked.

We shook our heads.

"Yeah he likes to vibe it." Spencer said.

"Alright smartass, you drive."

He threw the keys to Spencer and I looked at him.

"So…..whose the better kisser?" I asked.

He looked at Morgan.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Spencer?" I asked.

He smiled.

"You, hands down. And I'm not just saying that."

I nodded.

"Whose prettier?" I asked.

"How can you ask a question like that when you know the answer? You of course."

I smiled and we got in the car. Hotch was going to drive back to Quantico. I got in the front with Spencer and Rossi, JJ and Prentiss were in the middle, while Morgan was forced all the way in back. I pursed my lips and looked at him.

"So…..do you ever talk to Lilah anymore?" I asked.

"Morgan I'm never going to let you hear the end of this!"

Morgan laughed from the back and I took Spencer's hand.

"I don't care. You're with me so I win."

He smirked.

"You said the same thing about the waitress at….."

"What?"

I dug my nail into his hand and he yanked it away.

"Alright I'll stop talking. Damn do you sharpen your nails?"

I smirked.

"Self defense advantage." I said.

He mumbled something and I laughed. I took his hand and kissed it. He laughed at me and I shook my head. Spencer and I didn't have to hide anymore, and I felt relieved.


	20. A Haunting Past

**As I have said before these will not go in order. So if you do not like that I would suggest you stop reading now. Otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

A Haunting Past

It was easier to work cases with everyone else knowing. Spencer and I had been together for a little more than a year now and it was still like we'd only just fallen in love. Today we had a case that broke my heart.

"Does anyone remember this picture?" Garcia asked.

"Hotch and I were there. That's principal Doug Givens. We had to drag him to safety." Rossi said.

"High school bombing in Boise right?" Prentiss asked.

"School shooter and school bomber. I remember hearing about that, it broke my heart." I said.

"Yeah, a kid named Randy Slade shot three students and then set off an I.E.D in the cafeteria via cell phone killing and 13 kids in total. But not before posting all his planes online. It was one of those 'Where were you?' events, my whole campus was glued to the TV." said JJ.

"Last night Principal Givens was killed by a bomb, modeled exactly like the old one." Garcia said.

Morgan was looking at the photos.

"It feels like the unsub wants to attack the man who kept the school together after the bombing. It's a pretty symbolic target." He said.

"And this week is the 10th anniversary of the massacre." Hotch noted.

"And today is the first of a 4 day event to commemorate the bombing at the school."

"Except commemorating isn't enough for this unsub." Prentiss said.

"No, he wants to relive it. Wheels up in ten." Hotch said in agreement.

We all got up and Spencer took my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We got on the jet and I looked over the crime report.

"Perpetrators of school violence are often sophisticated with their weapons. Randy Slade carried his in his backpack, this guy hid his in Givens' clock radio." Spencer said.

I nodded.

"Si, and progressive. Each one tries to top the body count of the one previous." I said.

"They're loners by default, not by choice. They try to join various social groups but they get shut out."

I felt Spencer's anger and sorrow. I looked at him with concern but he did not look at me.

"Randy Slade wasn't a loner at all." Hotch said.

"The family cooperated fully with us. He was a high-functioning psychopath, straight A-student, varsity wrestler, lots of girlfriends."

I smirked. I'd known a guy like that in high school, I think he was a cab driver now.

"With an above average intelligence that made him incredibly resourceful. His explosive of choice was Semtex, it's found at demolition sites but held under lock and key." Spencer added.

"Which made us consider the possibility of a partner. Never found one." said Rossi.

"Slade was too much of a narcissist to share credit. But he was also an impulsive teen, which is what bothers me about this unsub." Hotch said.

"His sense of control?" Prentiss asked.

"And the end game he's working towards. Slade's pathology revolved around the big kill. This unsub could've done the same if he'd waited for the candlelight vigil." Hotch added.

"Which means there's no blaze of glory fantasy here. This unsub has more bombs made…."

"And he's savoring the anticipation of his next attack." I said.

Rossi nodded and I could feel Spencer's concern for me. When we landed I went to the crime scene with JJ and Spencer. We walked inside and I took a deep breath. I was blocking out the pain but I felt anger. So much anger and hatred.

"You okay Freya?" JJ asked.

"This unsub is angry, and I mean really angry." I said.

Spencer was looking at one of the walls.

"Okay, so the unsub has to be tied to the school somehow, right? Current student, alumni, family member who lost someone." JJ said.

Spencer leaned down and I couldn't help but admire the view.

_ Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo!_ (**I am the luckiest woman alive!**)

"It could be a Slade groupie, celebrating his hero. He taped nails to the exterior of the bomb, specifically to rip open flesh. That's a sadistic method of Slade's the unsub copied."

"Well that's just…..lovely." I said.

"Except he tricked Givens into blowing himself up. A groupie probably wouldn't show that much control." JJ said.

I looked at some pictures and walked across the room.

"But somebody with an axe to grind against the principal would. Maybe he was a surrogate for the tormenters in high school he can't punish. Who were yours?" Spencer said.

I looked at him and chuckled.

"Everyone but maybe 5 people." I answered.

"I don't even remember." JJ said.

We both looked at her.

"You don't even remember? Wait! Were you one of the mean girls?" I asked.

"No."

"Valedictorian, soccer scholarship, corn-fed but still a size zero. I think you might have been a mean girl." Spencer added.

"I'll have you know I was one of the nice girls, even to guys like you."

"Oh!" I said.

"Guys like me? My social standing was great once I started winning at basketball."

"Right you played basketball."

"No I coached basketball. I broke down the opposing team's shooting strategy."

I remembered last week and I looked at him, as did JJ.

"Is that why Morgan kicked you out of the pool last week?" she asked.

"Yeah it took him 3 rounds to realize I was hustling him."

"Oh Spencer he's going to try and get even with you." I laughed.

"No he won't."

JJ and I smiled at each other. We continued to look around before my cell went off.

"Delavaga."

Spencer's POV

Freya walked out and I wondered what she looked like in high school. When she came back she had a strange look on her face.

"I think we have another one." she said.


	21. Payback Begins

**I love this episode for the humor that is in it. =D**

* * *

Chapter 21

Payback Begins

Freya's POV

We went to a hotel and into the room. There wasn't as much anger from the unsub but it was still there. The fear and pain from the victim was there as well. There was a lot of blood on one of the walls. JJ called Hotch.

"So we might have another one." she said.

_ "Might?"_

"One of the North Valley Alumni was killed in their hotel room. No bomb or gun this time, looks like the unsub used his bare hands." she said.

_ "Has Freya picked up anything?"_

"She said she felt extreme anger and hatred at Givens' house but I don't know about here."

I looked at her.

"Not as much anger but it's still there. Mostly fear and pain from the victim." I said.

_ "You got a name?"_

"Chelsea Grant." Spencer said.

_ "She's on the list."_ came Morgan's voice.

I sighed and put my hand to my head. Hotch told us to go back to the hotel and get some rest. Since it would be unprofessional Spencer and I still got separate rooms. This didn't stop me from going to his room that night. I hugged him and kissed him before sitting down on the bed.

"Spencer you need to know something." I said.

"Should I be concerned?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Do you remember that case with Owen last year?"

"How could I forget?"

I smiled and he sat down next to me. I looked at him.

"I heard what you told Morgan. About how those bastard kids tied you to a goal post."

He sighed and looked down.

"You and I both know what it feels like to be an outcast. I know that working cases like this bring back bad memories, they do for me too. But now we have each other. You don't have to go through it alone anymore, I'll always be here. No matter what comes and no matter how hard it is."

I took his hand and he looked into my eyes.

"There is something I want to ask you and I want you to block me out."

I nodded and stopped feeling his emotions.

"I've actually been meaning to ask you this for a while now….um….."

I smiled and waited.

"What did you look like in high school?"

I laughed and kissed him. I pulled back slightly and said,

"Maybe one day I'll show you."

He smiled and pulled my lips back to his.

The next morning Spencer went with Hotch to the hotel room and I stayed with the rest of the team. I called Garcia on my cell.

_ "Speak and be heard my witchy friend." _

I smiled. I always loved the way she answered the phone.

"Garcia, do you know something about Spencer that I don't?"

_ "You can't tell what I'm feeling from over the phone can you?"_

"No."

_ "Oh well I don't know anything."_

"Garcia….."

_ "I promised I wouldn't tell! I can't do it!"_

I sighed and then laughed.

"Alright. It's nothing bad is it?" I asked.

_ "That I can assure you it is not. Peace!"_

She hung up and I shook my head.

"Does Hotch have Garcia drug tested?" I asked Morgan.

He smiled and laughed.

Spencer's POV

On the way back to the station, Garcia called me.

"Hey Garcia."

_ "You need to tell Freya! She called me and asked me if I knew anything and I'm no good at keeping these kinds of secrets! You know that!"_

"You didn't tell her did you!?" I asked.

_ "No! And she can't tell what I feel over the phone. But I can't keep this up boy wonder and you know it!"_

"I'm working on it Garcia. I promise."

_ "Just make sure it's romantic."_

She hung up and I did too.

"She's right you know." Hotch said suddenly.

"You know?"

He gave me a 'really?' look and I sighed.

"Who else knows?"

"Just Garcia and I."

"How did you ask Hailey to marry you?"

He had the smallest smile on his face.

"I took her to her favorite restaurant and had the waiter bring it out under one of those platter covers."

I smiled.

"That was creative."

My phone went off but I didn't recognize the number so I didn't take it.

"But Freya…..she's different." Hotch said.

"This is true."

"You know her better than I do, but you'll know when the time is right."

"I hope so."

Freya's POV

I smiled at Spencer when he came into the station. He smiled back and Hotch had the police officers gather.

"Partners of dominate psychopaths are usually submissive. But that doesn't mean that they can't be intelligent or that they're physically weak." Hotch said.

"This unsub laid low after the bombings and successfully avoided the police and FBI. That took cunning and patience which he is now exhibiting with his current murders." Morgan said.

"We think he fits the loner profile Slade debunked. He grew up in an abusive home which kept him from forming a normal social bonds in high school." I said.

"We interviewed all the outcasts back then. How did this guy slip through?" the chief asked.

"Even outcasts eventually form friendships, but this unsub was the outcast the outcasts rejected. He won't stand out in any capacity as a matter of fact most of his fellow student probably won't even remember graduating with him." Spencer explained.

I nodded.

"And that invisibility is what made him attractive to Slade. This partner wouldn't steal the spotlight." Rossi added.

I pointed to the photos on the board.

"Slade targeted the cafeteria because most of the people on his list ate there together during fifth period." I said.

"So his hatred festered when the names on the list emerged from the cafeteria media heroes and now he wants to finish the job that Randy started." Morgan said.

Rossi stepped forward.

"Emotionally this weekend is more a high school reunion to him than a memorial. We go to reunions to show who we grow up to be. Often that means, changing everything about who we were."

"Consciously or not, Randy Slade revealed clues as to his partners identity when he detonated his bomb. Agent Prentiss and Agent Delavaga will be conducting cognitive interviews to see what the survivors might remember." Hotch said.

Prentiss and I went to the library.

"Hey, is something going on between you and Reid? Apart from your relationship?" she asked.

"I've been wondering that too. Garcia knows something but she won't tell me." I answered.

She laughed.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Sometimes Garcia can't keep secrets."

I smiled. We pulled into the library and had the survivors sit down.

"You want us to walk through what happened that day?" one asked.

"Didn't we do that when we were seniors?" asked a girl.

"Yes but there may be some details that you didn't think were important at the time that could help us now. Things that could help us learn about the partner." Prentiss said.

"Randy made us all lie face down. I didn't see anything." said a young man.

I looked at him but couldn't pick up any emotions from him.

"None of us did." said another girl.

"Well that's not true. Jerry did. He's the guy Randy made lock the doors."

I looked at blond jockey looking man.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

I looked at him carefully and knew there was something off.

"The interviews we're going to conduct won't be about focusing on what you saw, but what you felt." Prentiss said.

"You want me to tell you how I felt, licking the tile of the cafeteria? Thanks I do that in therapy twice a week. How about how I feel now seeing my name on a list of people who should be dead."

I looked at her.

"I know how it feels. But I didn't have to do it the way you did. Other students forced me to the ground and made me do it. And the Boise police have offered everyone here a protective detail."

She laughed dryly.

"Like that would have done Chelsea any good. She was killed in her hotel room! Jerry's not on the list. Let him help you. I'm out."

She stood up and left.

_ Well I know what kind of girl she was in high school. The kind that actually made me lick the floor!_

Prentiss and I looked at Jerry.

"Ever get volunteered for a job you don't want?"

I nodded. I talked to other students while Prentiss talked to Jerry. None of them could really remember much.

"Agent Delavaga?"

I looked at the young man. The one who'd said he'd been made to lie face down.

"Si?"

"You were an outcast in high school?"

"Oh si! And being nine years old when I started didn't help. I was bullied everyday. I had maybe 2 or 3 friends. But I changed my life and became who I am. It's never too late for a person to do that."

"I guess you're right."

I smiled a bit.

"What's your name?"

"Robert Adams. Bob."

"It was nice to meet you Bob."

He just nodded and left. Prentiss and I walked back to the car.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Jerry, he mixed up which cell phone was used to detonate the bomb." she said.

I frowned and she started the car.

"The young man, Bob I think he said his name was, there was something strange about him." I said.

"Strange?" she asked.

"I couldn't feel anything from him. No emotions at all, it was almost like he didn't have any."

She was silent and so was I. When we got back, Hotch and Morgan were interrogating a man named Luis. Spencer put his hand on my shoulder.

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

I told him about Bob and he looked thoughtful.

"We may need that later."

I raised my brows.

"So….what did you make Garcia promise not to tell me?"

I caught him off guard he turned beet red. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Spencer?"

He cleared his throat.

"Now's not the right time. And I'm begging you Freya, please don't try and feel my emotions to find out."

I sighed.

"I won't, but you know I don't like surprises. Last time I got a surprise my brother was dead."

He smiled sadly.

"You'll like this one. I promise."

I smiled and shook my head. His cell phone went off again and I frowned.

"Who keeps calling you?" I asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know."

I looked at Morgan but then shook my head.

"Freya, JJ, Prentiss and Reid, go to the high school. They found another body."

I sighed and I got into the driver's seat. JJ and Prentiss got in the back and Spencer was in front. Once at the high school, Spencer and I went to the body. There was broken glass on the ground from a smashed trophy case.

"Whoever beat Chelsea to death would've broken his hand." Spencer noted.

I didn't remember seeing anyone with a cast at the interviews. Prentiss came down the hall.

"Jerry Holtz?" Prentiss asked.

JJ looked at her.

"How long?"

"Less than an hour. Security guard heard the commotion but the unsub was already gone." JJ answered.

"The only people who knew we were doing the cognitive interviews were the survivors. The unsub most be form that group."

"Well we don't know that for a fact he could've been lying in wait. Look Hotch wants me to go over the victim's lives and find the overlap so we can compare their histories to the unsub's."

"Well what else do we have to go on."

"Spence said that whoever beat Chelsea to death would've had a broken hand. Did you notice anyone with a cast on? Or someone who looked hurt?"

"No. Freya?"

"Nada." I replied.

"I think I know why."

We all looked at Spencer.

"I don't think this unsub feels pain."

The next morning I stood with Spencer, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi.

"There's a medical condition called painasymbolio a patient registers harmful stimuli without being bothered by it."

I started thinking about Bob again.

"They've been documented holding their hand over an open flame because their brain doesn't send pain signals to the central nervous system." Spencer explained.

"Sounds pretty rare, you sure the unsub has it?"

Spencer nodded.

"The crime scenes prove it, this unsub displayed an unusual level of savagery towards his victims. And consider this," he pointed to a photo. "he smashed through the glass display case but there were no cuts on Jerry. That means he most likely punched through it as a show of force. No, the only way the human body could withstand that level if pain is if he couldn't feel it at all." Spencer said.

His cell phone went off again. And he ignored it.

"Must take a major toll on someone's emotional development." Rossi said thoughtfully.

"A significant contributor to our sense of empathy is the way we personally experience pain. Am I right Delavaga?"

I nodded.

"And the unsub didn't develop his sense of empathy because it was cut off." I said.

Hotch looked at Spencer.

"Does every person with asymbolia have this?" he asked.

"Actually most people experience emotions just fine. Which makes me think the rest of our profile is still accurate. Loner, outcast…" phone goes off again. "Boiling rage….son of a bitch!" he answered the phone. "Hi this is Dr. Spencer Reid! I actually can come to the phone right now, with a very special message that your mother is a…"

"Reid!" Hotch warned.

Spencer hung up the phone. I looked at Morgan and found he rubbing the back of his neck. He could never play poker, because that was his tell.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Where were we?"

"I'm gonna have Garcia check medical records, what causes asymbolia?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at Morgan so I answered.

"Severe trauma produces legions in the insular cortex, usually after a stroke. But this unsub is so young it's most likely caused by an external factor."

"Like a bomb going off next to him?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah like a bomb going off next to him." Spencer said.

He was still looking at Morgan. He was smirking and trying not to laugh. Hotch walked away and Spencer leaned forward to gather the files.

"I will crush you." he whispered.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"What?" He said.

I smirked and when he walked away I looked at Morgan.

"You gave his number to a bunch of reporters didn't you."

It wasn't a question. He smiled and chuckled. I shook my head and went to find JJ and Prentiss. They were looking at yearbooks. I sat down across from JJ.

"It's so weird seeing yearbooks again. A friend of mine that teaches says that face book is making them obsolete." said Prentiss.

"I'm having serious flashbacks going through these senior bios. Speaking of which, did you do a senior bio Freya?"

I nodded.

"All I said was that I was going to become a cop and find who killed my parents. They didn't put it in." I answered.

"Have you found out which Cartel killed them?" she asked gently.

I shook my head.

"No, but I will."

She turned the page and furrowed her brows.

"Hey does your school have something called 'Top 10'?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No, is it an academic thing?" Prentiss said.

"I don't think so. Only 10 of the survivors listed, including Jerry and Chelsea and neither one of them were valedictorian material."

I snorted and she looked at me.

"It all goes back to the valedictorian eh JJ?"

She laughed and shook her head. It was good to know we could still laugh sometimes on this job. JJ stood up and closed the book.

"Okay so, what are we looking at here?"

I thought for a minute, Prentiss voiced my thoughts.

"Well uh, maybe it's a clique inside a clique." she suggested.

"I always hated cliques. I always gave them a hard time too. Good memories."

They smiled and we looked at the pictures.

"Yeah, but it's jocks, nerds, theatre geeks. Nothing that would bring these kids together."

My eyes widened.

"The bombing!" I said.

They both looked at me.

"Ten of the survivors went on talk shows and in front of cameras, even traveled to other schools. These must be the students in that group. Principal Givens must have selected them, and the one kid who wasn't chosen felt rejected yet again."

JJ went to present this to Hotch and Prentiss looked at me.

"I feel like if we went to high school together, we probably would've been best friends."

I smiled at her.

"We're best friends now Emily, and I'm grateful for that." I said.

She hugged me quickly and then Hotch told us Garcia found a name.

"Robert Adams."

I gasped.

"Bob?"

"You know him?"

"I interviewed him. He's the one I couldn't pick up any emotions on. It makes sense now."

"He's going to Seven Stars restaurant. We're going there now." Hotch said.

I nodded and we got into the cars. On the way we got a call that told us a bomb had been detonated at the restaurant. I hoped we weren't too late.


	22. His Surprise

Chapter 22

His Surprise

We couldn't go inside because he had hostages. I heard a gunshot and looked at Hotch.

"I can talk him down Hotch."

"Freya he doesn't feel remorse or kindness."

"But why take them hostage at all? If this is a vendetta why not kill them now?" Rossi asked.

I looked at the restaurant.

"He wants them to know who he is." I said.

"And I think I know what he wants to be recognized for." Prentiss said.

I looked at her.

"It wasn't Jerry, it was Bob. Bob looked Slade in the eye."

She nodded. I went inside with Hotch. We walked slowly.

"Robert Adams we're with the FBI, we just want to talk to you." Hotch said calmly.

"You better drop those guns if you just wanna talk."

He was holding the angry girl from the library with a gun to her head. I held up my hand and put my gun away.

"We know why you're doing this Bob." I said.

"Well it's pretty obvious isn't it? Before tonight, they didn't know my name! Nobody ever remembers me! Now they'll never forget it."

"I do. I remember your name Robert Adams. And not just because they he said it, I told you I enjoyed meeting you and I meant it."

"Bob you'll be in the news for this, but no one will know the real story." Hotch told him.

"And what story is that? Agent Delavaga?"

Hotch nodded and I looked at him.

"Young lady, what did Randy say to the good who looked him in the eye?" I asked.

"He…he said Jerry wasn't worth a bullet."

"Ah but he didn't say it to Jerry did he? Did he Bob?" I asked.

I could feel his anger and it was squeezing my heart.

"No, he said it to me! I was the only one brave enough to stare him down! But his bomb knocked me out and when I woke up, there was Jerry telling my story! MY STORY!" he shouted.

"And nobody got to find out that Bob Adams was a good kid. A brave kid, the kind of kid you'd want to hang out. I would." I said.

"We can give you back your story Bob, but you have to drop the gun." Hotch said.

He seemed to be laughing or crying.

"It's funny, when your dream comes true. It's never the way you want."

He started pointing the gun at his head.

"Bob please no!" I said.

"Drop the gun."

He shoved Tiffany forward and bolted. I ran after him without a second thought. I followed him through the kitchen and down some stairs into the boiler room. I didn't want to shoot him, but I would if I had to. I was looking carefully and he peeked out.

"Drop the gun!" I said.

He pulled the trigger and it hit my vest. I staggered back and then Hotch and Prentiss came running. Hotch shot him he fell back.

"We need medical in the boiler room, we have an agent whose been hit and an injured man."

Bob got up and grabbed a wrench.

"That…didn't….HURT!"

He got up and Hotch shot him again. Prentiss knelt down next to me.

"Freya are you okay?"

"I'm fine…." I smiled. "I've never loved something so much as I love this vest right now."

When the paramedics came Spencer came with them.

_ Oh I'm never going to hear the end of this._

He looked at me angrily and I sighed.

"Spencer I…."

He just walked away. My heart broke a little, knowing I'd made him so upset. It was raining hard as we all got into the cars. I sat in the back seat with Spencer, who still wasn't talking to me.

"Do you hate me now?" I asked.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. I turned on my side and tried to get some rest. I closed my eyes and I heard Spencer start to hum a song. It lulled me to sleep. My eyes flew open.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. Still another hour to the airstrip." Hotch answered.

"Okay you know what I'm sick of this! Hotch pull over!"

I looked at Spencer in shock. Hotch pulled over and slowly looked at him.

"Reid what's this all about?"

"I need to ask Freya something."

He looked at me and I was a little worried. He pulled a small box out of his bag.

"Freya Delavaga will you marry me?"

Rossi's jaw hit the ground and Hotch just stared. It took me a minute to realize what just happened. Then the biggest smile came to my face and I nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

He smiled and put the ring on my finger. I threw my arms around him and Hotch started driving again.

"Does this mean…."

I nodded.

"Yes we're moving in together. I've actually seen a couple of nice houses for sale. We'll look at them on the jet."

He smiled and I leaned against him again. I stayed in Spencer's arms and Rossi was up front smiling. Even Hotch had a small smile on his face. I fell asleep again and dreamed about how my life with Spencer would be.

When we got to the airstrip and out of the car, I threw my arms around Spencer and kissed him full on the mouth. I heard everyone else getting out of the cars and still kept kissing him.

Spencer's POV

I wrapped one arm around her and put my hand on the back of her head. For some odd reason, Swan Lake started playing in my head but I didn't care. Freya had agreed to marry me and I couldn't have been more happy.

"I will leave you two here." Hotch called.

We separated and she smiled. She took my hand and we got on the jet. Before we even got inside, I heard Morgan.

"Pay up Rossi."

I saw Rossi give him a ten and I smirked. I sat down next to Freya and started to read my book.

Freya's POV

Rossi held out his hand and I smiled. I gave him my hand so he could see my ring. He whistled low.

"A ring fit for a queen." he said.

I smiled again and admired it. I loved it and I never thought I would ever get engaged. But I finally was. After about 30 minutes I heard Spencer start snoring. I frowned and looked at him. He never snored. I heard Morgan's music stop.

_ "We interrupt your regularly scheduled music selection with this important announcement. Never wage a practical joke war against an M.I.T graduated because we have a history of going nuclear. So for now sit back relax and enjoy the dulcet sounds of me, screaming in you ear!" _

I heard Spencer screaming from the headphones and I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh. Morgan took off the headphones and looked at Spencer, who was smiling but still 'sleeping'.

"Alright kid that was cute. But that's all you got?"

Spencer snored and I rolled my eyes. Morgan's cell started ringing and he answered.

"Hey baby gir…."

Spencer started screaming again. I laughed with my hand still covering my mouth. Rossi waved a white napkin as a while flag. I nodded but Morgan shook his head.

"Nah-uh. Alright Reid it's on. Just know that paybacks are a bitch."

"Oh snap." I said.

I gave Morgan my iPod and he closed his eyes. I smacked Spencer's arm and he cracked his eye open.

"I hope you know I won't be helping you with this."

"I know." he whispered.

"And you need to wake up. We're looking at houses remember?"

He sat up and I pulled up the first house. We looked at a few different houses until we decided which ones we wanted to visit. Spencer took my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled.


	23. Another Rouse

Chapter 23

Another Rouse

Spencer's POV

That weekend Freya and I visited a couple of houses. The one we were in now seemed more like a cottage with on the outside and a sophisticated English castle on the inside. I knew the moment we walked in that Freya liked it. It was not too, too big but it sure wasn't small. There was a master bedroom with a master bath. Freya loved the bathroom.

"The bathtub is big enough for us both mi amor."

I smiled at her. She talked with the realtor and looked at the kitchen. She was so beautiful and I couldn't believe she was going to be my wife.

"And most of the furniture and appliances are staying." said the realtor.

Freya looked at me with her bright green eyes. I walked over and put my hands on her arms.

"Is this what you want?"

She smiled.

"I love the house, but I want you to like it too. Do you?"

I chuckled.

"I guess this is our house then."

Her smile grew and she wrapped her arms around me. We moved in about a week later and started to make the house our own.

About a month after Freya and I moved into our house, she got a letter for a high school reunion.

"Hey honey!?"

"Yeah?"

She came out into the room. Her face had paint on it, her hair was in a messed up bun, no make-up, wearing old jeans and a worn shirt. I smiled and shook my head. She smiled curiously.

"What?"

"You can look the way you do and still look so beautiful."

She laughed and I handed her the letter. She read it and her smile fell right off her face.

"What's wrong?"

She threw the letter down on the table and sat down on the couch.

"Freya?"

"That letter is fake." she said.

I was confused.

"What do you mean it's fake?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's a fake Spencer! They sent one to me for the 10 year reunion. They sent me to a damn strip club!" she shouted.

I was angry. How could they do that to someone?! I sat down next to her and took her hands.

"But last time you didn't have a Penelope Garcia."

She looked at me and started to smile but then shook her head.

"They don't want me there. They never did."

I turned her face back to me.

"But you're different now Freya! You're successful, still beautiful and you'll have me with you."

She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"I love you so much." she said.

I smiled and held her tightly.

"And I love you Freya."


	24. Isn't it Enough?

Chapter 24

Isn't it Enough?

Freya's POV

The day had come. Spencer bought me a beautiful dress that stopped at my calf on one side and at my knee on the other. We flew to Chicago with Morgan who was going to see his family. When we got to O'Hare we said good-bye and checked into the hotel. I got ready, did my hair, make-up and then put on the dress. But when I got to the mirror my heart skipped a beat.

"Freya you look…."

"Just like my mama." I whispered.

I had to smile. It was like looking at my mom again. Spencer came and stood next to me.

"You look beautiful." he said.

I turned and hugged him.

"I don't think I would be able to do this without you." I whispered.

He chuckled and I kissed his lips. He held me closer and I smiled. I laughed a little as I pulled away.

"Come on."

"See now I don't really want to go."

I laughed louder and shook my head.

"When we get back."

"I'll hold you to that."

When we got there I stopped outside the door. Spencer took my hand and I looked at him.

"You can do this. I'm right here with you. Show them how much stronger you are."

I nodded and then took a deep breath. I kept a tight hold on his hand and we walked inside. I recognized my old principal at the sign in table. I smiled at her and she smiled.

"Name?"

"Freya Delavaga and Spencer Reid."

"Alright Fre…." she looked up. "Freya!?"

I smiled and nodded. She got up and pulled me into a hug.

"Mrs. Crenshaw…..I can't breath."

"Oh I'm sorry dear. You're so grown up and so beautiful! Whose this young man here?"

I smiled.

"This is my fiancée. Dr. Spencer Reid." I said proudly.

"Oh and what kind of doctor?"

"Uh I'm not a medical doctor. I'm with the FBI's behavioral analysis unit. So is Freya. That's how we met."

"Oh look at you! An FBI agent. I always knew you would be in law enforcement. Oh but here are your name tags. Go on in!"

I smiled and we walked inside. I recognized most people on sight. People looked at me but none of them recognized me. Well all save one.

"Freya!"

I smiled and my old friend came running forward.

"Mike!"

He hugged me and another man came up next to him.

"I've missed you so much! Why weren't you here 10 years ago?"

"It's not that important. I just couldn't make it. And who is this?" I asked.

"Dan Summers. Nice to finally meet you Freya."

I shook his hand.

Spencer's POV

I didn't really like other guys being so clingy with Freya. But I knew this was her old friend, and I could tell her was gay.

"Whose your man here?" Mike asked.

I smiled awkwardly like I usually did and Freya took my hand.

"My fiancée. Dr. Spencer Reid. We met at work."

"Ooh! A big FBI man! Take good care of my girl here, she's reckless and feisty."

I groaned.

"Believe me I know."

Freya started to laugh but then stopped abruptly. I frowned and Mike was looking at a group of people. Freya squeezed my hand and I looked at her.

"Freya what's wrong?"

She didn't even have time to answer.

"Where'd you guys send her this year? Another strip club?" asked a girl.

"No we sent her to a graveyard. Little freak probably liked it too." said a blond man.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to go forward but Freya stopped me.

"Don't. It won't make any difference." she whispered.

"I guess some people never grow up." came a voice.

I turned and a woman with a lot of piercings, tattoos, heavy make-up, and jet black hair stood there. Several other people stood with her.

"Katrina Thompson." said Freya.

The woman smirked and shook her hand.

"Little genius all grown up. I was right too, you're all skinny and pretty. And you got a pretty hot guy as a husband. Not bad, not bad at all. You been taking care of yourself?"

Freya smiled and nodded.

"Heard you're an FBI agent now. You've done well for yourself Delavaga. Don't let those brats bother you."

I liked her.

Freya's POV

Katrina had protected me several times in high school.

"Kafreaka!"

_ Oh mierda!_

"Still living in your rock band fantasy?"

" 'Living in' is the wrong way to say it. I am living it." Katrina said coolly.

They all laughed at her.

"Laugh all you want. I got a gig to do right now, right here. And I got a volunteer singer."

"Probably a wanna be just like you Kafreaka."

She smirked.

"We'll see."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front. Spencer was behind me.

"Katrina wait! I can't do this!"

She smiled a little.

"Oh yeah you can. I've heard you sing before. I know you still got a voice. Now let's show them what you've got. But more importantly who you've become."

I looked at Spencer.

"Go for it."

I smiled and kissed him.

Spencer's POV

I was proud of her. And sure the Fireheart woman was a little out there, but she was a good hearted person.

"Alright listen up all you people! You all know me and you all know this girl here. We all called her things like 'girl wonder' or 'little genius'. Yeah that's right! Freya Delavaga. You ready to sing with me?!"

She looked right at me.

"Yeah I'm ready."

The song started and Katrina looked at Freya.

_(F) There's no sense, the fire burns_

_When wisdom fails, it changes all_

_The wheel embodies all that keeps on turning_

_(K) Blood red skies, I feel so cold_

_No innocence, we play our role_

_The wheel embodies all _

_Where are we going?_

_(F&K) All in all you'd expect the wise to be wiser_

_Fallen from grace and_

_All in all I guess_

_We should've have known better_

_(F) Cause_

_(F&K) What about us? _

_Isn't it enough? _

_No we're not in paradise_

_This is who we are_

_This is what we've got_

_No it's not our paradise!_

_But it's all we want_

_And it's all that we're fighting for_

_Though it's not paradise_

_(F) You and us, or I an them_

_There comes a time to take a stand_

_The wheel is watching all it keeps on burning_

_(K) The venom works, it's like a curse_

_A Trojan horse, when will we learn?_

_The wheel embodies all that keeps returning_

_(F&K) What about us? _

_Isn't it enough? _

_No we're not in paradise_

_This is who we are_

_This is what we've got_

_No it's not our paradise!_

_But it's all we want_

_And it's all that we're fighting for_

_Though it's not paradise_

_(F&K) What about us? _

_Isn't it enough? _

_No we're not in paradise_

_This is who we are_

_This is what we've got_

_No it's not our paradise!_

_But it's all we want_

_And it's all that we're fighting for_

_Though it's not paradise_

_(F&K) What about us? _

_What about us?_

_What about us?_

_Isn't it enough?_

_(F&K) What about us? _

_What about us?_

_What about us?_

_Isn't it enough?_

When they finished the entire room erupted with applause and I don't remember having smiled so much. That girl from before however, wasn't so courteous. She threw her punch all over the guitar amplifiers.

"Freya!"

I grabbed her and pulled her away before anything could happen.


	25. Spare Her!

Chapter 25

Spare Her!

A fire had started and Katrina had been electrocuted. Freya went back and dragged her out. She got burned in the process. The other band members helped her and everyone got outside.

"Reid!"

Morgan came running up to me.

"What the hell happened here kid?"

"You're under arrest."

We both looked at Freya. She had the girl in cuffs.

"I'm telling you I tripped!"

"No you didn't!" she looked at me. "I watched you threw your punch all over the amplifier."

"You're being charged with destruction of property and attempted homicide."

"What?!"

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you threw that punch!" Freya snarled.

I'd never heard Freya sound so vicious before. As she struggled with Freya her purse dropped and out fell something very familiar. I smirked and Morgan picked it up.

"And it looks like we can add possession to the charges." he said.

"That's not mine! I don't know where it came from!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for a judge or something Miller." Freya said.

She put her in the back of a cop car. A detective I hadn't seen in a long time walked forward.

Freya's POV

"Miss Delavaga? Is that you?"

I turned and looked at detective Stan Gordinski.

"Gordinski."

He shook my hand, but I didn't smile.

"I heard your high school was having a reunion. I thought I'd come by and see if you were there."

I shook my head.

"Por que? To tell me this was an accident again?"

He looked guilty and he felt it too.

"You told me that my brother was a lost cause."

I was glaring at him now I was so angry.

"We arrested Beauford. We found out what he did."

"Oh I know. Derek Morgan is a very good friend of mine. We work on the same team." I snapped.

Spencer came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked away from Gordinski and into Spencer's eyes.

"Let the past go Freya." he said.

I sighed and walked away.

"Hey, hey! Delavaga!"

Morgan grabbed my arm.

"Calm down girl."

I just stared at him.

"Calm down!? That pig didn't even bother looking into it. He told me that it was probably an accident. Then he closed the door in my face and left. My brother didn't mean shit to him! Why should I?!"

He let me go and just stared at me.

"I have to go and make sure Katrina is alright. Tell Spencer where I'm going."

"You're not gonna tell him?"

I left without giving an answer. I took a taxi to the hospital and found Katrina. I sighed and the doctor looked up at me.

"Are you Freya Delavaga?"

"Uh…y-yes."

"She's been saying your name."

I walked inside and sat down. Her band was already in there and I felt a little out of place. Katrina had a few bad burns on her body but other than that she looked fine. She smirked when she saw me.

"How'd you get burned Delavaga?"

I smirked.

"Pulling your ass out."

She laughed and then coughed. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I owed you." I said.

She shook her head.

"You never owed me a thing kid. I protected you because I like you. You've got a good heart and you know right from wrong. Don't ever let people change that."

She held up her fist and I smiled. I touched it with mine. She smiled again before closing her eyes. The machines in the room started showing her heart had stopped. The doctors came running in and I stepped outside with her band.

"Freya?"

Spencer came running to me. I covered my mouth with my hands and shook my head. Spencer pulled me into his arm and I hid my face in his chest.

"Don't watch Freya. Don't watch." he said.

"Freya?"

I heard Mike's voice but I didn't look up. I didn't want top watch Katrina die.

_ Oh great goddess, please save her! Spare her!_

Mike put his hand on my shoulder and I could feel Dan's presence as well. I prayed and begged the goddess to save Katrina.

"Freya it's alright now. She's alright."

I looked through the window and smiled when I saw Katrina's heart was beating again. I walked to a window and looked up at the stars.

"Gracias." I whispered.

I ran back to Spencer, Mike and Dan. Mike hugged me.

"You always were brave. You went back for Thompson at risk of your own life."

"Mike always told me you were a pure hearted woman. Now that I've seen it with my own eyes I guess I know there really are angels in the world."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I'm no angel. I was doing my job. I would've done the same for you and anyone else there." I said.

Spencer was smiling at me and Mike pushed me into his arms. I smiled and he kissed me. When the doctor came out I looked at him.

"She'll be alright Miss Delavaga."

"Agent Delavaga."

"Oh pardon me. She'll be alright."

I nodded and walked back inside. I wrote her a note and left my cell number as well. Spencer took my hand and I smiled.

"Adios Katrina mi amiga."

We left and Mike and Dan came with us. Spencer seemed to like them.


	26. Making Amends

Chapter 26

Making Amends

Morgan was outside the hospital.

"Everything okay?"

I smiled and nodded. Mike and Dan were eyeing Morgan and I laughed.

"Sorry amigos, he doesn't swing that way."

"Oh we know girl."

"Hey Delavaga."

I turned and saw the group of people who'd tortured me in high school. Spencer tensed and I could feel his anger. I put my hand on his arm but he didn't look at me. It was Tyler Smith that walked up.

"Look…..we all took part in sending you to that strip club or attempting to send you to a graveyard. But what Trisha did was wrong. And what we did to you back in high school was wrong too. We should've been looking out for you, not giving you crap. We all know it's not enough but we're sorry, for everything." he said.

I smiled a little. I never thought they would apologize to me.

"I forgive you, all of you." I said.

They seemed surprised and they looked at me. They all smiled and thanked me. Mike put his arm on my shoulder and his other hand on his hip. I laughed and hugged him.

"You're still weird." I said.

He laughed and we all decided to get a bite to eat. Afterwards, I gave Mike and Dan my cell number and promised to call them every once in a while. They left and Spencer and I went back to the hotel. I fell down on the bed with a smile on my face.

"Tonight was eventful." Spencer said.

I laughed softly an he sat down behind me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. When I went back for Katrina I mean."

He shook his head and lay down so he could see me.

"No, I'm not angry or upset with you. She's your friend and she protected you in school. I understand."

I smiled and hovered over him.

"I never knew it was possible to love someone so much as I love you." I whispered.

He reached up and took the pins holding up my hair. The soft curls fell down onto his chest and I smiled. He ran his hand through my hair and I leaned against his palm. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. His thumb stroked my cheek and I reached up and loosened his tie. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my fingers over his chest. I pulled back and smiled.

"You know I think I need a drink…."

I sprang from the bed, but he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I laughed and he kissed me. I wound my arms around his neck and he unzipped the side of my dress. His fingers stroked down my sides and I moaned. He pulled back and looked at me.

"You still want that drink?"

I growled and pulled his lips back to mine. My cell phone started to ring. I answered it after remembering what happened last time.

"Hello?"

_ "Hey Delavaga."_

"Katrina! You're alright."

She laughed a little.

_ "More or less. I need a favor."_

"If it's in my power." I said.

_ "These doctors aren't gonna let me go for a while. My band is supposed to do a huge show tomorrow night. This is the performance that will take us places. I need you to sing in my place."_

My eyes went wide and I slowly looked at Spencer.

"Hold on." I said.

I muted the phone and looked at Spencer again.

"She wants me to sing in her place. There's a big concert tomorrow night and it's important for her band."

Spencer smiled.

"Sounds like a once in a lifetime chance."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Katrina…I'm in." I said.


	27. Stand My Ground

Chapter 27

Stand My Ground

Spencer's POV

After Freya fell asleep that night I called Prentiss.

"Emily hey, I'm sorry for calling so late."

_ "Reid it's two in the morning."_ she yawned.

"I know I'm sorry, but this is for Freya. You'll never guess what she's doing tomorrow."

Freya's POV

The next day was spent preparing for that night. I'd met up with Katrina's band and they told me the songs. We practiced and they all thought I was really good. About an hour and a half before the show I was taken into a dressing room. Two women did my make-up and my hair. I really didn't like it because they were grabbing my face and yanking my hair. When they finally finished I made them leave.

"You don't need help with your dress?"

"No gracias." I said.

They left and I locked the door. I put on the dress and tried to tie up the back. Someone knocked on the door.

"FBI!"

I smirked. I went to the door and opened it with a smile. Not only was Spencer there, Morgan, Garcia, Kevin and Prentiss were as well. I smiled more and let them in. Spencer smirked and I raised a brow.

"Turn around."

I smiled and did so. I moved my hair so he could tie up the back of the dress. Prentiss hugged me.

"You look amazing! You actually look a little like Sharon Den Adel!"

I laughed.

"I think Katrina had the dress modeled after the one she wore." I said.

Garcia hugged me and then pulled Prentiss to us. Kevin held up a camera.

"Say rock on!"

I laughed and we all said rock on. Garcia then pushed Spencer towards me and he put his arm around my shoulders. Kevin took another picture. I looked at Spencer and pulled his lips down to mine. I'm pretty sure he took another picture. Morgan stood on one side and Spencer on the other. Another picture. Prentiss and Garcia joined the picture and he snapped.

"Wait let me take one more of those." Kevin said.

He did and then they left. I looked at Spencer. He smiled and I blushed. The dress I was wearing made my breasts look bigger.

"Are you allowed to keep the dress?" he asked.

I smirked.

"I could be persuaded to ask Katrina."

"It won't mess up your make-up?" He asked.

I raised my brow, put my hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. He grabbed my hips and I slid my tongue past his lips. His tongue curled around mine and I pulled back.

"I know we didn't get a chance last night…." I said.

He smiled and started to laugh.

"Tonight for sure." he agreed.

I gave him one more kiss before walking out. I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. The lights were blinding. I looked for Spencer in the crowd. When I found him I smiled a bit. I looked at the band and they nodded. They started to play and I took the microphone.

_I've been left out alone,_

_Like a damn criminal_

_I've been praying for help_

_Cause I can't take it all_

_I'm not done_

_It's not over._

_Now I'm fighting this war, since the day of the fall_

_And I'm desperately holding onto it all_

_But I'm lost_

_I'm so damn lost!_

_Oh I wish it was over _

_And I wish you were here_

_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

_Cause your soul is on fire!_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart!_

_I breath underwater_

_It's all in my hands!_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart!_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_In the blink of an eye_

_I can see through your eyes_

_As I'm lying awake_

_I'm still hearing the cries_

_And it hurts_

_Hurts me so bad_

_And I'm wondering why_

_I still fight in this life_

_Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_

_And it's sad_

_It's so damn sad_

_Oh I wish it was over_

_And I wish you were here_

_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

_Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breath underwater, it's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_I feel you, are fading away_

_I feel you, are fading away_

_I feel you, are fading away_

_I feel you, are fading away!_

_(Instrumental break)_

_Cause your soul is on fire!_

_A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breath underwater, it's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart!_

_Oh your soul is on fire!_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breath underwater, it's all in my hands_

_What can I do? _

_Don't let it fall apart!  
_

_A shot in the dark (x5)_

Spencer's POV

The entire stadium was going wild. They played song, after song and Freya was amazing. Her eyes were always on me. When the concert was over I went back to find Freya. We were going to meet Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss and Kevin at a restaurant. I knocked on the door and she let me in.

"Help me get out of this." she said.

I pretended to pout.

"But I like you in it." I said.

"Katrina is letting me keep it."

"In that case…"

He untied the dress and I let it fall to the ground. I turned and crushed my lips to his. I pushed him up against the door and then reach down and locked it. He turned me around and pushed me against the wall. We slowly slid down and I just managed to turn off the lights.


	28. Split Second

Chapter 28

Split Second

When Spencer and I walked into the office that morning JJ smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a really good singer."

I groaned.

"You saw the video."

She smiled and walked back into her office. I sat down at my desk and Spencer looked at me.

"So is your grandfather gonna walk you down the aisle?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up at him.

"My abuelito died a long time ago. But I'm going to bring my abuelita up here. What about your mom?"

"Of course, but the problem is she doesn't like flying at all."

I smiled and took his hand.

"A simple matter, we have the wedding in Vegas."

"Really?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Of course, if your mom doesn't like flying then we'll make it easier for her."

He smiled.

"I love you."

"Te amo."

He winked and then JJ called us to the round table. She held up a photo of a little girl.

"Amy Lynch, 8 years old, was taken an hour ago from a winter festival in Ashburn." she said.

"Any witnesses?" Prentiss asked.

"Her mom Barbra, was right next to her when she vanished."

I was shocked to say the least.

"Well there must have been hundreds of people there, no one saw anything?" I asked.

JJ shook her head.

"It's a temporary gathering with little to no security." Spencer said.

"Alright Reid you're gonna come with me to the family's house. I want you three to stay and work with Garcia. We need to look at every abduction or attempted one in the past year see if there's any overlap." Morgan said.

They nodded.

"Good news is that we're barely into the second hour." said JJ.

"Yeah well odds are we only have 22 hours left to find Amy alive so let's do this."

Spencer kissed my cheek before he left and I immediately went to Garcia's bunker. I told her what was going on and she shooed me from the room. I smiled a bit and walked outside. Garcia, Prentiss, JJ and I worked nonstop to try and round up all abductions in the last year. I was passing through when I heard the news.

_ "Amy Lynch of Ashburn was last seen at the winter festival this morning at 10 o'clock. She's 4'8", has blond hair and green eyes. With temperatures below freezing and a chance of snow the pressure is on to find her. Anyone with information please contact the hotline."_

I sighed and Prentiss came up next to me.

"We'll find her Freya."

"It's already been a day."

A woman walked up to us and she smelled like alcohol.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak with Agent Jearue." she said.

Emily looked at me.

"Can we help you señora?" I asked.

She looked at the TV then back at me.

"Whoever took Amy Lynch took my son too."

Emily and I looked at each other and then she went to get JJ. I looked at her.

"I'm Agent Freya Delavaga. I'll take you to her office."

"Sarah Hillridge."

I smiled and let her inside.

"What is your son's name Mrs. Hillridge?"

"Miss….his name is Charlie."

I nodded. She looked at my ring and smiled a bit.

"Do you have children?"

"Ah no not yet. I'm getting married this fall."

"That's wonderful."

JJ came in and I started to leave.

"Stay Freya."

I nodded and shut the door. She sat down.

"Need more coffee?"

"OH no, no I'm fine thanks. When are you due?"

I smiled. This woman missed her son so much.

"Uh how's your daughter?" JJ asked.

"Oh Jake took her away."

JJ frowned.

"What?"

"Well he got remarried and though it would be best for Emily to get a fresh start." she said.

My heart broke for her.

"Sorry."

"Well I can't really blame him. I mean look at me."

JJ leaned forward.

"Sarah I…."

"This little girl was eight! Just like Charlie. They were taken almost 8 years apart. Now I have been doing a lot of reading about sexual attraction and….know that prepubescent has the greatest range and also a really huge crossover gender wise."

I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry you know all of that." JJ said softly.

"I could've gone my whole life without knowing, but then someone took my son." she said.

JJ looked at me and nodded. I left the room. I found Prentiss still at the round table. JJ followed me soon after and Prentiss hung up her phone.

"Okay, got it."

She looked at us.

"Amy's mom was distracted by a woman calling for her lost daughter and she's blaming herself for looking away."

I felt something from JJ and looked at her.

"JJ?"

"Sarah said the same thing when Charlie was taken. Uh, there was a mother searching for her lost son. You think it's a coincidence?"

Prentiss and I looked at each other.

"It could be a rouse."

"Well a mother looking for her lost son that's pretty specific right?" JJ said.

"Add to that a target rich environment with low security, yeah."

"OKay so if the woman was a distraction, who took Amy? A partner?" JJ asked.

"Well if it's the same people, they've been doing this for close to a decade." Prentiss said.

"And they've been getting away with it. But not anymore. I think maybe Sarah's son is still alive JJ." I said.

"I'm starting to think so too."

I looked at the clock running down. We we're running out of time."

I didn't go home that night. I left a message for Spencer letting him know, but I didn't think he would go home either. When he came back to the office I looked at him.

"We're giving up?" I asked him.

"We've done all we can."

I shook my head. We all sat at the round table with Hotch and Rossi.

"Look we all think that Amy could be alive, no one's given up on her. That's why there's hundreds of volunteers and officers combing every inch of the county." said Hotch.

"Yeah but they're drying the rivers and digging up the woods that's not gonna help us if Amy is still with the unsub." Prentiss said.

I nodded.

"What about Charlie?" I looked at Morgan. "Is he still alive?"

"Sarah believes it." JJ said.

"Eight years she's been saying the same thing JJ. Have you thought about why you suddenly believe her?"

Spencer looked at him.

Spencer's POV

Everyone was silent.

"Do you think it might be because you're gonna be a mother?"

"I believe her. And I'm not a mother." said Freya.

I put my hand on her arm to try and calm her.

"It's because another woman just walked in her with the exact same rouse used eight years ago. I can't deny that can you? " JJ answered.

"All I'm saying is that if we go from a single abduction to multiple abductions in 10 years that changes everything. We all have to be convinced that's why it is based on an unbiased profile."

"I'm convinced." Freya said.

I looked at her but she was looking at the ground.

"Okay, distraction of a lost child. Eight year old victims taken from public places with little to no security. That's not just the same rouse, that's a signature. And I am not a mother." Prentiss said.

"Charlie would be sixteen now. We all know that preferential offenders dispose of their victims before they reach puberty." Hotch said.

"Maybe he serves another purpose." JJ suggested.

"Amy's mom said the unsub was slight, wouldn't be easy to keep a teenager under her thumb." Rossi added.

"Except that she's had him since he was eight years old, by now he's completely submissive to her." Freya said.

"Keeping him could explain why Charlie's body was never found." I said.

Freya smiled a little and I did too. Hotch looked worried but he seemed convinced.

"Garcia."

"Sir?"

"Go back ten years nationwide. Start with abductions in target rich environments, rule out any with body recovery dead or alive." Hotch said.

"I'm gonna let Sarah know." JJ said.

"Okay, we need to check out Amy's abduction sight with new eyes. Morgan and Prentiss you go there."

We nodded and Spencer and I decided to help Garcia.


	29. Mosely Lane

Chapter 29

Mosely Lane

Freya's POV

"Since 2000 over 200 children's bodies have not been found." Garcia said.

"Okay that's nationwide, what about Virginia?" Spencer asked.

"The missing that are presumed dead, there are twelve. Charlie's been on that list for eight years and Amy just joined it." she said.

Spencer walked to the board.

"Okay so Amy was taken from Ashburn. Charlie from Leesburg eight years ago. Both within a half mile of a highway. What about the others?" He asked.

"Carl Hardway was abducted in 1999, age 8 from Garrisonville. Steven Shepherd abducted in 2003 also 8 from Arlington. Danny Kennman abducted June 12th from a mall."

There was a pattern.

"All of them 8 years old and all of them with their families. Two people couldn't have done this alone. There had to be at least one other person. Someone to drive a getaway vehicle."

They both looked impressed.

"I had to rob stores for food when I was younger." I said.

Spencer looked at me sympathetically and I smiled.

"It's alright mi amor. I'm here now and living a better life."

We printed out pictures and hung them on the board. Charlie's mother sat with us at the round table.

"Alright these represent kids taken from public places, locations are never hit more than once, but there is similarity in each. Different malls, toy stores, carnivals, theme parks and parades." JJ explained.

"Places where families should feel safe." Prentiss added.

"And yet there isn't much security. That's twelve children over ten years?" Hotch said.

JJ nodded.

"We should interview all the families." Hotch added.

"I know a few of them." We all looked at Sarah. "We had a support group, most of them have moved on." she said.

"But you're here." I said.

She was silent before she said,

"I saw Charlie three years ago."

Hotch looked at me. I sighed and nodded. I moved around to her.

"Give me your hands and tell me what you saw."

She seemed confused but did so.

"At first I saw him all the time, and that's normal I guess. But you can't live that way. So Jake and I promised that we would move on. But a few years later I saw him. I mean it was different, in my mind he'd never aged but this was a teenaged Charlie crossing the street. And as quick as he was there he was gone, but I know I saw him!"

I saw her looking into a window and then suddenly turn. There was a woman there with two kids. A young girl and then Charlie. He looked a little like the picture of the eight year old. I opened my eyes and let go of her hands.

"I think she did see him. The boy she saw looks a little like that little boy."

They all looked at the photo. Sarah looked at me.

"How can you tell?"

I smiled gently.

"I can see what you saw. I'm an empath, I can feel what you feel. When a feeling is strong like yours it can trigger memories. And sometimes I can see them. But señora you have to understand, if the families as you have said, moved on and we call them here…..they might feel the same pain you felt."

She took my hands.

"If it meant that their children could still be alive they'd do it!" she reassured me.

I wanted more than anything to help this woman. I nodded and we called the families in. I spoke with one couple and the others spoke with the other ones. I had to block them all out, there was so much pain and sadness. As I walked by I heard a man call Sarah crazy.

"Leave her alone." said he wife.

"She is."

"No sir I don't know that." Morgan said.

"Wishing for your boy to come home is one thing, she threw her whole life away. Her husband is a good man and she's got a daughter who she can't even….."

I sighed but said nothing.

"Hope can be paralyzing sir. We believe that the people who took Amy Lynch have been doing this for a very long time."

"The little girl yesterday?" he asked.

"In the moments before your son was taken did anything stand out?" Morgan asked.

"Like what?" the woman asked.

"Anything at all that drew your attention away from him."

"Just for a moment, I didn't think anything about it, that woman!"

"She was looking for her son."

"I helped her."

"Delavaga?!"

I walked over and sat down across from the woman.

"Please give me your hands and remember that day." I said.

She nodded and I closed my eyes. It was the same woman who was with Charlie and the girl. I opened my eyes and looked at Morgan.

"Same woman."

"Oh my god…..she even thanked me for helping."

"There was no way you could've known."

"She was right in front of me!"

"Ma'am she wasn't working alone. These people have used this rouse in dozens of places."

She looked around.

"They've done this to all of us!?"

"Is their a chance Steven is still alive?"

I smiled.

"There is always hope, and yes there may be a chance. But there is also a chance that…."

I couldn't finish. They nodded and I left.

"Miss…"

I looked at them.

"Thank you."

I nodded. I prayed and hoped their son was alive. I went to the round table with the others.

"Eleven families have confirmed the same woman, 40 to 50 years old calling for children. Freya has seen her in at least 3 different memories."

I nodded.

"Were they her own? Or the ones kidnapped?" Sarah asked.

"We don't believe she's a mother. Most predisposed female offenders are not." Prentiss said.

"Ah but they are the most violent."

I looked at Spencer and shook my head.

"It's true though."

"She doesn't need to hear that her son could be abused."

"Um you said that she's working with someone?" Sarah cut in.

"It's likely a subservient male. But the woman separates herself from her partners. She chooses the victims while they do the riskiest part, they grab the child and manage the getaway."

JJ held up a sketch.

"This is what Charlie looks like as a teenager."

Morgan looked at it.

"Um, um he's tall and thin and his hair is darker than it was. But, but that's him. That's…..that's Charlie. Why would they risk letting him out in the world?" she asked.

"They've had him in their control for eight years. He's either got Stockholm or he's being threatened. 'Get us another kid and we won't kill you.'" Rossi told her.

"Sarah, let's take a break okay?" JJ said.

She nodded. She felt terrified and worried about her son. They left the room and Morgan walked to the board.

"Alright, so living and working in northern Virginia. It's most likely in isolation, I mean there's no way to explain a house full of kids at the neighborhood block party." Morgan said.

"Managing this many children isn't easy. I mean there have to be incidents where things didn't go as planned. We should start with domestic calls and disturbances. Concentrate on families who were visited by social services." Hotch said.

"I'll get Garcia." Spencer said.

He left and Hotch looked at us again.

"It's likely these unsubs were questioned before. Once we narrow down Garcia's list we should revisit them."

We nodded and I went to Garcia. Spencer smiled as he passed me. I walked in and Garcia was busy typing.

"I swear you are the fastest typer I've ever met."

She smiled.

"If it means lives I have to be. These poor kids and their families."

"We'll find them."

"All of them?"

"Don't think like that. Have hope." I said.

We sat in silence before she spoke again.

"Are you and boy wonder thinking about ever having kids?" she asked.

I smiled a bit.

"Maybe one day. Now come on amiga. These kids need us."

She nodded and we managed to narrow it down to 107 and families. We walked back to the round table.

"Okay there are a hundred and seven families visited by social services in the last ten years." Garcia said.

I sat down next to Spencer.

"That's too many to go door to door. We have to narrow that down." Prentiss said.

"We need to figure out why they're staying in northern Virginia." Hotch said.

I looked around and thought.

"Their work could be the key, they could have a childcare facility on the premises as a cover." Prentiss suggested.

"You know it's most likely a single income family. Somebody has to be at home to stay with the kids." Spencer said.

"Okay, all this helps." said Garcia.

"They've been questioned before, so we could expect a rehearsed response." Hotch noted.

I nodded and looked at Garcia.

"How many on that list are single income?" I asked.

She typed some more and then looked up.

"Twenty three."

Morgan shook his head and Rossi looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"We're gonna be knocking on the doors of twenty three families and all of them have done something bad to a kid. We don't have a warrant, just our profile. If we get it wrong and leave that house they'll destroy any evidence they have including the children." Morgan answered.

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. Everyone was silent, we all knew the risks.

"JJ get an article of Amy's clothing."

I smiled a little.

"Saca a los sabuesos." (**Bring out the hounds.**) I whispered.

We went to all the houses on the list. When Spencer and I stepped out of the last one he got a phone call. I waited and then he looked at me.

"Did they find them?"

"Possibly, come on."

We got into the car and drove to Mosely Lane. The house was perfect, isolated, couldn't see it from the street. I closed my eyes and knew the kids were here, or at least kids that weren't supposed to be.


	30. Light to Darkness

Chapter 30

Light to Darkness

We had cops and dogs on that property in minutes. I could feel how nervous the man was. I looked at him.

"We will find those kids. And you'll never be free again. Ground penetrating radar and dogs."

"Will it hurt the roses? The radar?"

I shook my head in disgust.

"Officer."

The officer came and stood with the man. JJ and Rossi found bedrooms in the basement and Prentiss called Garcia.

"We can't dig up 10 years worth of coffins." said Morgan.

I walked over and heard the word crematorium. My eyes widened and I went with Prentiss and Morgan. We went to the crematorium and Morgan kicked in the door. Three kids were there. One was Charlie, one was Amy and then another girl. I went forward and found the woman on the ground. I checked for a pulse.

"She's dead."

"It's okay you guys, we're with the FBI."

I looked at the kids.

"We're here to take you back home. To your real homes." I said.

They nodded and I picked up Amy. I carried her to the car and we took them back to Quantico.

Spencer's POV

I walked with Sarah towards the elevator. They'd found Charlie and Amy.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I'm terrified. I've waited eight years, what if he doesn't know me? How long have you been doing this Dr. Reid?"

I smiled.

"Five years, seven months and nineteen days." I answered.

"In your experience what normally happens?"

We stopped.

"Charlie was eight years old when it happened. Which means developmentally he was in middle childhood. He had a stronger sense of right and wrong and he had a growing understanding of his place in the world. Uh mentally he had the ability to talk about his thoughts and feelings. All having less focus on himself and more concern for others."

She just stared at me.

"So you think he's gonna be okay?"

"With a mother like you who did all this, I do. I'm a doctor, you know I put my faith in facts and statistical probabilities. Then I met my fiancée and she was more a spiritual person. And now today eight parents are gonna have closure. Three children afre going home with their families, because you believed your son was alive. This is as close to a miracle as I've ever seen."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Sarah's ex husband arrived and then Freya and the kids. She had Amy in her arms.

"See? Your mommy and daddy are right there."

The little girl smiled and she set Amy down. She ran to her parents and I went to Freya.

"These kids have their lives back. It's days like these that remind me why I do what we do." she said.

I smiled but then I heard someone crying.

"He was alive yesterday."

Freya looked over and I saw tears in her eyes. Steven Shepherd didn't make it. Freya closed her eyes and turned away. She went up to help Garcia, JJ and Prentiss.

Freya's POV

As we were cleaning up, Sarah came to us.

"I've been trying to think of something to say, and thank you just doesn't even come close."

"You don't have to thank us." JJ said.

"Yes I do. Do you know how long it's been since someone actually believed in me? You are just surrounded by darkness, why do you do it?" she asked.

We smiled at each other.

"Because of days like this." Prentiss said.

I walked forward and took her hands.

"My fiancee believes in facts and statistical probability, I'm more spiritual. When I met you I knew you would never give up. A mother always knows when her child is alive. We do this job so that we can bring light to the darkness of this world. It reminds me that there is always hope when hope seems lost. Now you have your son back. Go, be his mother and have a happy life with him."

She hugged me.

"Thank you Agent Delavaga. Thank you all!"

I pat her back and then she left. She looked over her shoulder.

"Dr. Reid is a very lucky man."

I smiled and laughed a bit. She smiled again and I watched her go to her son.

"You know something Freya…."

I looked at my friends.

"You'll make a great mother one day." Garcia said.

I smiled and hugged them.

"So would all of you."

Someone knocked and I smiled at Spencer.

"Did I miss something?"

I shook my head.

"No." I looked at the families. "You didn't miss anything mi amor." I said.

He put his hand in mine and we smiled.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I think a victory like this calls for a dinner." came Rossi's voice.

I smiled.

"I'm in." I said.

Spencer's stomach growled so I knew he would go too.


	31. Foolish Teenagers

Chapter 31

Foolish Teenagers

When Spencer and I got home I fed the cats and then collapsed on the bed. Spencer chuckled and I smiled.

"Mi amor?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you want kids one day?"

He looked at me as he loosened his tie. He smiled and laid down next to me. He smiled and took my hand.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But we're never taking them to a winter festival."

I smiled and curled up beside him.

"Agreed."

We both fell asleep quickly that night.

A few days later we were all told to get on the jet. Even Garcia was coming with us. When JJ walked on I could feel a repressed memory and strong emotion.

"JJ?"

She shook her head and I nodded. I never tried to dig and find out why she felt a certain emotion. I never did that with anyone unless I had to.

"Sir it's not that I'm not glad to be coming with you, I just don't understand why." said Garcia.

"One of the aspects of adequitical death investigation when suicide is a probability is an indirect personality assessment. Our victims are all internet generation kids. There should be invaluable personal data on their computers to mind for the evaluation." Hotch explained.

"If they committed suicide evidence of it will probably be in their cyber world." Morgan added.

"So you want me to snoop through dead kids' computers?" She asked.

"This plane seldom makes pleasure trips." Rossi commented.

I nodded in agreement.

"We've all been over the files that talk about victimology?" Hotch said.

"Okay, all four kids were decent students from different neighboring towns with the same school in the same county." Rossi read.

I looked down.

"Active in sports and community." I said.

"In tact families no mental disorders, no precipitating events." Prentiss added.

"These are just average good kids, there has to be some underlying issue." Morgan said.

"Besides relative proximity there's no connection between any of them." Spencer said.

"Seems to rule out an overt suicide pact." I added.

"The first few days leading up to a teenager's suicide are usually very telling, their behavior is transparent there's a multitude of indicators." he said.

I couldn't help but notice JJ kept toying with her necklace.

"But the most common don't exist here. There's no prior attempts, no period of deep depression or withdrawal from family members. No spontaneous proclamations of love." she said.

I looked at her curiously.

"Spontaneous proclamations of love?" Prentiss asked.

My expression turned to one of concern and JJ took a deep breath.

"Sometimes a suicidal person in the days leading up to the act will just blurt out 'I love you' to family. It's sort of like a good-bye."

I didn't want to, but I did. I felt JJ's emotions and closed my eyes. Now I knew why.

Spencer's POV

"We'll start with the latest two victims. If they were suicides, let's find out what drove them to it." Hotch said.

When we landed we drove to the Sheriff's office. She walked up to us.

"Hello. Miranda Samuels." she said.

She shook JJ's hand.

"Agent Jearue, we spoke on the phone."

"Thanks for coming out. My county is pretty shook up. And I got this reporter won't stop calling, I'm holding him off but he starting to connect the dots on the number of suicides."

We looked at each other but said nothing.

"Should I call him back?" she asked.

"No not just yet, we need to be very careful about when we release this information." JJ said.

"Sensationalizing these deaths may cause a domino effect with other kids." Morgan said.

"The term of suicide contagion is a spread of suicidal thoughts by a group of people sometimes results in copycat acts. This is especially prevalent in teen cases and studies suggest that sometimes media coverage are sometimes associated with more deaths." I said.

She nodded.

"Is there a good place for me to set up?" Garcia asked.

"We don't have much of a command center."

"Oh fret not, I've got my own command center I just need your juice."

Freya smiled and shook her head.

_ Dear god I love her smile!_

"You got it." Samuels said.

Morgan, Freya and I went to the young boy's home. Freya knocked on the door and the father answered.

"Hola señor. We're with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit." Freya said.

He let us in and the mother looked at us.

"I knew he wouldn't kill himself. He wouldn't do that to us." she said.

I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan said.

"Um, it's um…why you're here. The uh, FBI wouldn't be investigating a suicide right?" the man asked.

"That's not exactly true um, sometimes we do what's called an equivocal death investigation to try and figure out the manor of death. It may turn out that…"

"Our investigation will try and sort it all out for you." Morgan cut in.

The woman began to cry and she walked away. Freya went in to talk with her.

Freya's POV

I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to the woman.

"I'm very sorry for the loss of your son." I said.

She looked at me.

"Do you have children?"

"No señora, I don't. I want them someday." I said.

She smiled sadly.

"They bring so much joy to your life. It's hard sometimes, but it's always worth it."

I smiled and she dried her eyes.

"In the past few days, did your son act differently?"

"Differently?" she asked.

"Did he close himself off or just suddenly show signs of love?"

She thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, he was just the same as always."

"I'm sorry I have to ask you all these things. I know it must be so hard." I said sympathetically.

She nodded and more tears fell.

"Did Ryan have a girlfriend or a love interest?"

"Um yes. Shauna. They looked great together."

I smiled.

"I'm certain they did. Your son was a very handsome young man. Did he ever date Trish Leek or hang out with her?"

"No, we'd never even heard of her until….oh god."

She broke down and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she cried.

"It's alright. You take all the time you need." I said softly.

She nodded and when she calmed down she looked at me.

"I just don't understand why he would do this."

"That's why we're here. To find out."

She nodded and Morgan and Spencer came back.

"If we find out anything we'll let you know." Morgan said.

They nodded and we left. We went back to the station where Prentiss handed Garcia Trish's laptop.

"Hm, that's funny. There's nothing here."

"Nothing useful you mean?"

"I mean nothing, nothing. Look there's no route directory, the registry appears to be blank."

I frowned.

"Well why would she have an empty computer set up?" Prentiss asked.

"I did not say empty I said appears to be blank." she said.

"Meaning?" Hotch asked.

"That I'm gonna need a little while."

We nodded and I sighed.

"You alright kid?"

I looked at Rossi.

"All these things that I see happening in the world…it makes me not want to have kids. Or if I do lock them in their rooms their whole lives."

Rossi chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so worried about your kids. You and Reid would make the best parents I know."

"Thanks Rossi."

"I got it! It was….it was just a basic Trojan horse, it just hid the directories, didn't erase them."

I looked at the monitor and when a window popped up I gasped.

"Ai Diosa." I breathed.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"She was on a choking game site the night she died."

"A what?" Morgan asked.

"Choking game. It's a game where kids choke themselves to get buzzed."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"They call it the good kid's high. You get light headed and a sense of euphoria even though no actual drugs are involved. It's something kids in high school play." Spencer said.

I looked at him.

"If and when we have kids, we're home schooling them or something."

"Agreed."

Garcia started typing again and Hotch looked at us.

"Did Ryan have a computer?" He asked.

"Not in his room." Morgan answered.

"What about a gaming system? Xbox? Wii?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah he did." Spencer answered.

"Teenagers will find a way to get online." Garcia said.

"I have the uh, I.P. address."

Spencer handed her a piece of paper. The choking game appeared again. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Bingo. He was in the same sight on the same night." she said.

"It wasn't suicide." Morgan said.

Garcia activated something and a computerized voice started talking.

_ "Come on try it. We all do. I dare you."_

"I dare you?" Samuels asked.

"Someone was orchestrating this, purposefully getting the kids to choke themselves." Prentiss said.

I was frustrated.

"How stupid can teenagers get?!" I asked.

No one said anything.

* * *

**Teenagers play stupid games because they think they're invincible! For example the Cinnamon Challange! That's beyond dangerous and foolish! Parents and anyone who has friends who do these things be aware of this!**


	32. Ignorance

Chapter 32

Ignorance

"There's an entire subculture around this game! They make up names for it, they play it at parties." Garcia said.

"But someone is daring these kids in this area to play **the game**." I said.

Something beeped and I looked closer.

"Oh for the love of Artemis it's a contest." I said.

"And there are rules. Come on Evans High, this is the big one. Garfield etched out Casper High last week. You gonna let them dis us?" Garcia read.

"Dis sounds like a kid." Prentiss said.

"Who else would pit schools against each other?" Hotch asked.

"Reckless teenage competition." Rossi said.

"The school that logs the most high time this Friday wins." she read.

My eyes widened and Spencer looked at me. I'd absentmindedly grabbed his hand.

"Friday, tomorrow." Prentiss said.

"Get your friends on board, practice makes the high last longer. Gotta do it alone and video it with your web cam and upload it to the cite for it to count."

I sighed.

"Doing it alone requires ligature, he basically encouraging them to play the deadliest form of the game with no one there to revive them." Spencer said.

I squeezed his hand and stroked mine with his thumb.

"Garcia shut the cite down." Hotch ordered.

"Sir I can totally do that but I don't think you want me to." she said.

"Why?"

"Because right now this cite is our only way to track the unsub and if she cuts into it he will know we're watching. Which will probably lead him to shut it down, make a simple code change and brig it back up in a more complicated way." I said.

"Yeah and plus there's no telling how many servers it's replicated on anyway." Garcia agreed.

Hotch sighed but nodded.

"You're right. We're ready to give the profile." He said.

They left but Spencer held me back.

"Spencer…."

"Freya take a deep breath and calm down. I know you're frustrated and angry and you need a clear mind."

I sighed and did so.

Spencer's POV

Once I knew she was calm I kissed her cheek and we walked out.

"We believe the unsub responsible for these deaths might be a teenager." Hotch started.

"He's a loner, he doesn't participate in team sports or other group activities. He is withdrawn, very low self esteem." Prentiss said.

"His only form of peer interaction is online. He engages in activity that draws attention to himself yet isolates himself from his peers." I said.

"In real life he considers himself a loser. In cyberspace he can pull strings, makes him feel powerful." Freya said.

"Does this kid know that other kids are dying because of him?" asked an officer.

"He's choking himself and daring others to do it. So we're most likely looking at reckless homicides here." Morgan replied.

They nodded and we encouraged them to call the sheriff's office if they noticed anything. Hotch sent Freya, Morgan and I to James E. Evans high school to talk to the kids.

Freya's POV

Spencer was talking about what happened when you played the choke game. I wondered how stupid teenagers could get. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two boys texting. Morgan beat me to the one.

"Hey my man. Give it here."

He handed it to him.

"What planet is this dude from?" he read.

The class chuckled and I walked forward and took the phone.

"He doesn't want us to win the contest." I shook my head. "You know in my country, the teacher has the right to whack you with a ruler for not following rules. Lucky for you that you live in America."

"I agree Delavaga. Plus this 'dude' must have something because this here…." he motioned to me. "is his future wife."

The two boys were staring at me with wide eyes and I smiled. They looked at my rings and then fell silent.

"That's what I thought." I said.

I winked at Spencer and he just smiled. He started walking around.

"I think the more accurate statement would be he doesn't want us to participate in the contest at all." He looked at an empty desk. "This was Ryan's desk right? I think you guys remember Ryan. He played football, he took Shauna to prom. I'm assuming that some of you were probably even friends."

As he was talking I felt an annoyed and frustrated wave of emotions. I looked around until I saw a boy dressed in black, wearing eyeliner and black nail polish. When Spencer stopped he was smirking.

"You all believe this crap?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't?" Morgan asked.

He shook his head.

"How about you come up here and tell us why." I said.

He got up.

"Whatever."

As he walked I could sense he was going to run. He bolted for the door and I did the same. Morgan chased him but I went around. I came to the staircase and as he ran down I grabbed him. I pinned him down and Morgan and Spencer caught up.

"Let me go!"

He was struggling.

"Hey tranquil! Calm down, fighting will get you nowhere." I said.

Spencer leaned forward and I frowned.

"Freya, Morgan look at his neck." he said.

I looked at Morgan and nodded. He reached forward and the kid struggled again.

"Hey, hey! What are you so afraid of? Hm? We're not gonna hurt you."

Morgan pulled down the choker and my eyes went wide when I saw his neck.

"Oh my…."

"Different colors mean different stages of healing." Spencer said.

"You've been doing this to yourself for a long time haven't you. Because you think it's the only way to make yourself feel good, because you lost someone."

He looked at me.

"How do you…."

"I have a gift."

I stood up and pulled him up with me.

"Let's go."

We took him to the hospital and he looked at me again.

"Hey I've seen you before. You're in a rock band."

I sighed.

"No, I covered my friend because she got hurt. Now come on."

Morgan stood in the room with him and I stood outside with Spencer.

"You think he lost someone?" he asked.

"I know he did. Someone very close to him." I answered.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Are you gonna be alright?" he asked.

I smiled.

"You're always so sweet. Yes of course I will be."

"Dr. Reid, Agent Delavaga."

We turned and looked at Sheriff Samuels.

"You think it's him?" she asked.

"He's a very likely candidate." Spencer answered.

I could sense the father behind us.

"I'm uh Wilson Summers, the school called and said my son was injured."

"Will."

I looked at her.

"You know him?"

"Professionally, he works for the fire department."

The man walked forward.

"Sheriff."

"This is Dr. Reid and Agent Delavaga."

"Ah, is my son alright doctor?"

I smirked. I found it funny when people confused him with a medical doctor.

"Actually uh, I'm not that type of doctor. Agent Delavaga and I are with the FBI." Spencer said.

The man seemed surprised.

"FBI?" he asked.

"Your son Christopher has been choking himself señor." I said.

He looked confused and he looked at the sheriff.

"I don't understand."

"You know the kids that have died recently?"

He nodded.

"The suicides."

"They may not be suicides."

"It's a game that kids his age tend to play where they force themselves to pass out for the uh, the buzz it gives them. How long has Christopher been dressing in the gothic fashion? The nails the eyes.." Spencer explained.

"A while. He's been having a rough time."

"Who died?" I asked.

He looked surprised.

"His mother. She died a few years ago and he's been wearing black ever since."

I nodded in understanding.

"Does Christopher spend a lot of time on the computer?" Samuels asked him.

He laughed.

"Just uh, every waking…" He stopped. "Why?"

"We think your son may have created a website encouraging kids to uh, compete in this choking contest." Spencer answered.

"Uh what are you saying?"

"Dad?"

He turned and looked at his son.

"Hey buddy."

"Take him inside." Morgan instructed then he turned. "Your son needs to go in for some tests."

The man was silent.

"Will," he turned. "When he's done we're gonna need to talk to him down at my office." Samuels informed him.

Spencer and I looked at each other and I started to wiggle my engagement ring.


	33. Don't Give Up

Chapter 33

Don't Give Up

Spencer's POV

I sat across from Christopher with Morgan.

"Christopher, we know you've been going through a lot since your mother died." I said.

He was silent.

"When bad things happen to us we get frustrated kid. Sometimes we act out and we do things we're not proud of."

Still nothing.

"I want you to know that we're going to be confiscating your computer." I said.

"Our analyst is going through all of it." Morgan added.

"So that we can uncover the truth." I said.

"Sure you will. Truth."

He wasn't worried about anything. At least he didn't seem worried.

Freya's POV

Spencer and Morgan walked out. They shook their heads. I sighed and the Hotch looked at me and Garcia.

"Garcia, Freya I think this kid will relate to the two of you better than anyone else."

"Me? I can understand Garcia by why me?"

"Because you lost your parents at a young age and so did Garcia. I want you both to talk to him see if you can get him to open up."

I nodded but Garcia seemed unsure.

"Sir I have never done that before. What if I mess up?" she asked.

"You'll be fine." he said.

Garcia and I walked to the door.

"Come on Garcia. We can do this together." I said.

She nodded and opened the door. We walked in and she smiled a bit.

"Hi there. I'm Penelope."

"Good for you. And your wonder woman friend there."

"Delavaga. Freya Delavaga." I said.

Garcia nodded and walked forward.

"Can we I sit down?"

"You're the cop."

I chuckled and Garcia smiled.

"Um….I look like a cop to you?"

He looked at her.

"Yeah, what you aren't?" he asked.

"No. I'm the FBI tech analyst."

He shrugged and I looked at him.

"Imagine what I thought when I first met her."

He smirked.

_ Success!_

"I just have some administrative cyber crud to go over with you. Just to geek at."

"Cool."

I sighed. He missed his mom so much. Just like I did, but I never really knew her.

"You are glum."

"Time is a great healer. Just ask Freya. She lost her parents and her little brother. All of them were murdered. How old were you?" she asked me.

"I was barely 2 years old when they were deported. I found out they died when I was 18 but my brother was murdered when I was 8."

He looked at me.

"You never even got to be with your parents?"

I shook my head.

"No, and everyday I wish I had. You're lucky you did get to know your mom. And my little brother was murdered because he found out about something he wasn't supposed to. He was only six." I said.

He just sat there.

"And I lost my mom and dad when I was about your age. So I think we both have a pretty good idea of you must be feeling. Freya especially she's an empath."

"Garcia!" I hissed.

Christopher looked at me.

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"That's actually kind of cool."

"It can be. Sometimes it can feel like a curse. That's why I knew you would run back at the school. You panicked and I can understand that."

"And I think I'm right when I said we both felt totally alone. Until I found the Nedason's."

"And until I found the 'other planet' dude out there. And the rest of this team. They became a family to me."

He gave us a half smile and looked at us. He said something in 'text' speak.

"And we're not lying. It'll totally get better. Btw I like your nails."

I smiled and he looked at them.

"Thanks. You into goth?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to be, but I the love is still there."

We laughed a little and I looked at my nails. They were usually painted black.

"I know it is for me."

"Did you get to keep your dress? From that concert?"

I smiled.

"Yeah. I don't really know when I'll ever wear it again though."

"So you're FBI?" he asked Garcia.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy, but I love it." she looked at his earring. "I enjoy your earring too. Where did you score that?"

"Ebay. It's supposed to be Johnny D's from that one pirate movie."

"With Orlando Bloom?" I asked.

They looked at me and I looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry, the fan girl came out."

"Most awesome though." Garcia said.

He smiled and I began to see the real kid under all the sorrow and anger.

"Okay your whole PGP disk encryption system is like crazy impressive."

He smiled.

"Yeah I'm into that kind of stuff."

"Stuff? Dude you do not understand I am jealous. That is state of the art technology I do not have."

I smiled.

"And I've seen her computer stuff. For her to be so impressed is rare." I said.

"Whatever." he said with a smile.

Garcia smiled.

"Okay. How did you get your anonomyzing service?"

"Uh I got it from some link from some dude online. Why do you care?"

"I just think it's super cool how you set your whole system up, like how you use an e-shredder to obliterate your net activity and a window wiper as your secondary trash eraser. Who does that?"

"Everybody does that."

"Looks you could learn something Garcia."

The door opened and Hotch came in.

"The interview's over."

"Interview?" he asked us.

"We were just…."

"His father invoked."

I sighed and looked at him. I wondered if I could push my feelings of regret and Garcia's to him. My abilities got stronger every day so I gave it a try. He looked at me and I could feel his understanding.

"I'm getting you a lawyer. I screwed up and failed you when your mother died not this time. Unless you have something to charge him with."

None of us said anything.

"We're leaving."

He got up and so did Garcia. He looked at Garcia.

"Alls well Miss P."

They did some sort of hand gesture and I smiled. He looked at me.

"You should sing as a hobby or something. And by the way…..I do miss my mom."

I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but he let me feel something and my smile fell.

"They're not your friends. They were trying to trick you."

I looked at the father carefully.

Spencer's POV

When she walked out I knew something was wrong. She was wiggling her ring again. She seemed to do that when she was nervous or thinking hard. She didn't look at me and I didn't ask.

"Judging by sheer volume, Christopher's mother was sick quite a bit." Prentiss said.

We gathered around.

"His father brought her into the E.R. repeatedly." Rossi said. "She's described as being violently ill, each time."

"A couple of days in the I.C.U. miraculous recovery only to be repeated time and again."

"And no diagnoses, not discernable cause." Hotch said.

"There's another video going up!" Freya said.

Garcia sighed helplessly.

"That's four kids playing in a half hour." Morgan added.

"How many kids go to this school?" JJ asked.

"Catchman is the whole county so almost 2000. Garcia we really need to gain administrative access to this website. I've written down a number of things Christopher may have used as the password. I've already eliminated birthdays, holidays, pet names and pop culture." I said.

"No there was something pathetic about him not criminal." Garcia said.

"Because he's not the one that's doing it." we looked at Freya. "He knows who but he's protecting them. The password is his mother's name."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He let me feel it and see it. Cynthia Summers." she said.

Garcia typed it in and it worked.

"That's it!"

"Alright log into his administrator and shut down the main source." I said.

"Already on it my friend."

She tried but it didn't work. She mumbled something.

"Pull up the website history see if you can find any historical posts."

She printed out several things and Freya and I looked through them.

"Wait all these transcripts are transmissions to the same administrator?" I asked.

"Yes and there is only one handle."

"This is strange. In the posts his voice changes, at times he uses more articles, more precise verbs like he's trying to throw us off." Freya said.

"That's pretty sophisticated behavior for a kid." Morgan commented.

"Yeah a writer can disguise his own writing style to appear younger or less educated." I said.

"Yeah but it's virtually impossible to pull off making yourself appear older and more educated than you actually are." Morgan said.

"No it's not. When I was younger I wrote fan fiction and I was able to do that." Freya rebutted.

"You know there are actually two different styles of writing. Like two writers using the same screen name, one teen and one adult."

Freya gasped and I looked at her in alarm.

"His father!"

"He's being manipulated by an adult." I said.

"The mother's death is a classic case of one chosen by proxy." Hotch said.

"Tissue poisoning." Prentiss added.

"The kid has been choked and revived on multiple occasions." Rossi said.

I looked at Samuels.

"You said his father worked for the fire department right?"

"Yeah for a couple months now."

"In what capacity?!" Freya asked.

Her faced showed her sudden realization.

"As an E.M.T."

Freya's POV

I knew there was something wrong. Christopher didn't want to lose his last parent.

"Christopher didn't even understand the webbing systems on his computer." Garcia said.

"So the father poses as a classmate and invites kids to join the game." Hotch said.

"He ups the stakes and encourages kids to use even riskier methods." Morgan said.

"He works on Friday nights."

"Which means he gets called out to do the rescues." said Spencer.

Christopher let me feel what he did because he dared to trust me. I couldn't let him down.

"I'll put out and APB for his truck." Samuels said.

"He'll find a place to down load the video, they're his trophies."

"And then he'll clean up his mess." Rossi said.

"Christopher is the only witness against him. He'll kill him and leave." I said.

"We'll find him."

I was scared. We all went to his house and I took out my gun. We searched but there was no one there.

"Clear!"

Rossi came in.

"You need to see this."

I followed him to Christopher's room.

"There's dozens of disks here." he said.

"I was right here I never even looked around." Samuels said.

"This isn't your fault. You thought you knew him."

"He didn't have time to come back for his trophies. He'll most likely download the videos tonight." Hotch said.

"This kid was doing everything he could just to survive. The extreme abuse conditioned him to shield his father." Prentiss added.

Hotch started pacing.

"When his father came into the room he seemed genuinely relieved." he said.

"Yeah because the burden had been lifted." Spencer agreed.

"He was elated when his father rescued him. We need to rethink everything. Freya you said he let you feel something."

I nodded.

"He's hurting and sad. He wants his mom back and he's scared of losing his father. I should've known he was trying to tell me it was his father."

"This isn't your fault. You did good work, don't blame yourself. What's the pattern? Things boil over, the father moves on. New town, new sadistic M.O."

I looked at Spencer. I knew the look on his face.

"Spence?"

"Christopher knows his father's pattern. In his mind it'll never end."

My eyes widened.

"Unless Christopher decided to end it. Did it feel like he was saying good-bye?" Hotch asked me.

I closed my eyes and then slowly nodded.

"A little."

Hotch called Garcia.

"Garcia when you were talking with Christopher did he say anything to you to suggest that he was giving up?"

_ "Giving up?" _she asked.

"Was he trying to say good-bye?"

_ "I don't understand." _

_ "Did he give you anything?"_ came JJ's voice.

_ "Yeah how did you know that?"_

_ "What did he give you?"_

_ "W-when we were talking he gave me this pirate's earring."_

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"He's made up his mind. Suicide, the only victory over his sadistic father." Spencer said.

"And he may also see it as reuniting with his mother." I said.

Garcia was setting up a fishing network or something so we could catch him. I looked at Samuels.

"Where is I his madre buried?" I asked.

"Oakland Cemetery, halfway between here and Glenrock." she said.

"He would willingly go there with his father." Prentiss said.

"But the father still needs to download the videos. He'll need a power source." I said.

"There's a chapel. They use it for burials."

I wasted no time and went to the car. Spencer, Morgan and Prentiss went with me.

_ I won't let him die! I won't let him give up!_

When we got there I slammed on the breaks and jumped out. Garcia called and let us know he was caught in the fishing cite. I went in and I found him.

"FBI! LET HIM GO!"

Prentiss and Morgan came up behind me and he let him go. I ran forward and untied him.

"No te das por vencido conmigo!" (**Don't you give up on me!**)

I started to give him CPR. He woke up and I turned him on his side. He looked at me and I smiled softly.

"Delavaga?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me."

I stayed with him until they brought in a gurney.

"You're going to be alright. Everything is going to get better for you. I'll make sure of that and so will Penelope."

He just nodded and they put him in the ambulance. I smiled when Spencer came up behind me. I didn't have to turn to know that it was him.

"You saved his life."

"Not just me. We all did." I said.

He put his arms around me.

"I love you." he whispered.

I smiled.

When we got on the jet the next morning, Emily was playing with a puzzle.

"What is that?" Spencer asked.

"It's called a star puzzle. It's basically impossible to figure out. You have to put all of the pieces back together to form a perfect star. But the origin of it is um, kind of a romantic tale." she sat back. "There was this young prince, who wanted to win the heart of the fairest maiden in the land. So he climbed to the top of the tallest tower in the kingdom and he caught a falling star for her. Unfortunately he was so excited he dropped it and it smashed into all these pieces. So he frantically put it back together again to prove his undying love to her and he succeeded and they lived happily ever after." she said.

I smiled and leaned against Spencer's shoulder.

"That doesn't make any sense." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't catch a falling star it would burn up in the atmosphere." he said.

"Oh Spencer." I said.

"Yeah but it's not literal Reid, it's a fable." she said.

"But there's no moral. Fables have morals."

"Okay so it's just a romantic little story and the point is it's basically impossible to do because you have to take all of those pieces and fit them together exactly…"

Spencer put them all together within seconds. I smiled he set it down.

"There's a lot to hate about you Dr. Reid." she said.

Morgan laughed and so did I.

"Play poker with him sometime." Rossi said.

"Try playing chess with him." Morgan added.

"Or GO." JJ said.

He didn't seem to understand and I sighed.

"Or watching Lord of the Rings." I muttered.

"Seriously?"

I smiled but kept my eyes closed.

"I have to block him out because he keeps saying that most things that happen would have killed the characters."

"It's true!"

I laughed and lifted the seat arm so I could be closer to him.


	34. Dreams or Memories?

Chapter 34

Dreams or Memories?

Over the next few weeks we learned JJ had already started training her substitute. Her name was Agent Todd and she was from Counter Terrorism. What was funny was that she was the woman Derek had hit on and she knew who he was. She and JJ walked away and Spencer, Prentiss and I followed Morgan to the elevator.

"So is there anything you wanna tell us?" Prentiss asked.

"Nope."

He pushed the button.

"Your forehead is sweating." I said.

"No it's not."

"And he's avoiding eye contact." Prentiss said.

"His blink rate just sped up." Spencer said.

"You know what guys I don't think I want that burger too much anymore."

"Oh come on you can't run from us." said Prentiss.

"Ooh watch me!"

He wiggled his fingers good-bye and blocked us as the doors closed. I laughed with her and Spencer.

Over the next few nights Spencer would constantly toss and turn in his sleep. Now he'd fallen asleep on the jet.

"Has he been getting any sleep?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't think so. He's been tossing and turning all night for the past few nights. He's never done that before."

I looked at Spencer and found his face creased with worry.

"Reid!" said Rossi.

I gently shook Spencer.

"Spencer mi amor ¿Qué pasó?"

"I was dreaming. We found a six year old boy stabbed. JJ your baby was at the crime scene and I was trying to get him out of there."

"Okay."

I looked at him, but he avoided my gaze.

"We will talk about this later. You can be sure of that." I said in a low voice.

"You know Reid simple dream analysis if there's a baby in your dream that baby's actually you." Morgan said.

"I don't believe in dream analysis."

Even if he didn't I still knew something was wrong.

"It makes sense. The case we're working on and the case in your dream both involve children. Maybe your subconscious is telling you that you want to sit this one out." Hotch said.

"I don't."

"Well maybe you're just stressed out about going home to Las Vegas. Or maybe your wedding? I mean you guys are getting married in a 7 months. Did you tell your mom you were coming?" Prentiss asked.

"Why aren't we reviewing the case file?" he asked.

I smiled and Prentiss laughed.

"I don't know, maybe because someone fell asleep on the jet." she said.

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Alright let's go over it from the beginning one more time." said Hotch.

JJ held up a picture.

"This is Ethan Hazes, he was five. Two weeks ago he was abducted out of his own front yard." she said.

"Where were his padres?" I asked.

"His mom just ran inside to grab her purse, when she came back he was gone. She wasn't gone for more than a minute or two. Police found his body exactly one week later in the dessert. Uh, he was in a new change of cloths, his nails were clipped, his hair was combed." JJ said.

"That's a lot of remorse." Rossi said.

I nodded.

"No sign of sexual assault. Medical reports suggest he was smothered. Unsub could see this death as merciful." Hotch said.

"Whose the new boy?" I asked.

JJ handed me a photo.

"Michael Bridges. Yesterday he set out to walk by himself to a friend's house a block away he never made it." she said.

"Are we sure these cases are even connected?" Spencer asked.

"The unsub called each of the families." JJ said.

"Yet no ransom demands." I said.

"It was more like taunts. Telling them it was their fault that their child was taken."

I grabbed Spencer's hand. Holding his hand helped me calm down.

"So we have an unsub that shows remorse and then projects his own guilt onto the victim's parents." Morgan said.

"And if we're lucky, six days to find the boy before he's killed." Hotch said.

I looked at Spencer. He was still avoiding my gaze.

"Mi amor mírame." I said.

He looked at me.

"Don't shut me out."

He looked away and didn't say anything. I sighed and shook my head.

When we landed Hotch and JJ went to the Bridges' home. I went to the morgue with Morgan and Spencer. They pulled out the body.

"There was no bruising around his neck or face. I'm guessing he used a pillow."

"Is there any sign of a struggle?" Spencer asked.

"No but, he would have been extremely weak."

I looked at him confused.

"Why is that?"

"This is where it gets weird. He was noticeably thin and both his stomach and intestines were completely empty."

I looked at him in horror.

"He was being starved?" Spencer asked.

"Seems that way."

"Okay so what's the weird part?" Morgan asked.

"I wanted to determine if malnutrition played a part in his death so I looked for evidence of starvationcatosis by analyzing the squishy part of the eyeball. And I couldn't find any keytone bodies there."

"Meaning?" Morgan asked.

"He's getting nutrients somehow." I answered.

"Through an I.V.?"

"There are no marks that indicate that."

"Any ideas to what else it could be?" Spencer asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

We were all quite confused by all this. When we got back to the Bridges', Mrs. Bridges was on the phone with the unsub. Hotch signaled for us to be silent. When the call was over JJ turned to us.

"Uh these are agents Morgan, Delavaga and Dr. Reid. They'll be here all night just in case he calls again."

I smiled gently and nodded. Morgan nodded and Spencer did his little awkward hand wave.

"I need to lie down." she said.

"Of course." Hotch said.

JJ suggested Mr. Bridges go with his wife and then Hotch walked closer to us.

"What did you find out from the medical examiner?" He asked.

"We think that he's starving them." Spencer whispered.

"But that doesn't fit with the care he takes of the bodies. Starvation would be a form of torture." said a now confused Hotch.

"There's no sexual assault. The torture could be a substitute for the sex act." I suggested.

Hotch thought for a minute before saying,

"I'll coordinate with Rossi and Prentiss. We'll call you if there's anything new."

We nodded and then he and JJ left. Spencer and I went to sleep on the couch. However I woke up when he started shouting.

"Morgan get them off me! Morgan!"

"Reid! Reid it's Morgan!"

The Bridges came downstairs and Morgan went to them. I knelt down in front of my fiancée.

"Spencer mírame!"

His eyes focused on me and I put my hands on either side of his face.

"¿Qué pasó?" I asked.

"You're the FBI!"

I sighed and Spencer pushed his hair back with his hands.

"You're right I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Spencer look at me!" I said.

He looked at me again.

"You listen to me. We're going to go outside and talk. Come on."

We walked outside and I looked at him.

"Spencer I know you've been having nightmares. You toss and turn all night at home and I feel like we're driving down a road of potholes. Please tell me what's going on mi amor."

"I keep seeing that six year old boy. Molested and stabbed behind the dryer in a basement. Leeches all over my chest and back."

I put my hands on his chest and shook my head.

"No leeches." I moved my hands to his back. "No leeches. Spencer it's alright! Everything is alright. We will find this boy and bring him home. I know we will. Do you trust me?"

He sighed and I put my hands on his face.

"Do you trust me?"

He took my hands and nodded.

"I trust you."

I smiled and kissed him. We went back inside and tried to get some sleep.


	35. Pain & Comfort

Chapter 35

Pain & Comfort

Spencer's POV

Freya and I got dressed for the funeral. We arrived and I saw the small coffin carried forward. Freya took my hand and squeezed. I looked at her and found her looking at the ground. The priest stated talking and as I was looking at the coffin, I had a flashback from when I was a kid. The coffin opened and a little boy sat up.

_ "Why aren't you helping me?"_

I saw myself as a kid and my mother standing behind the coffin.

_ "Spencer, pay attention."_ mom said.

"Reid?"

Morgan's voice made me come back to reality.

"What's going on?"

"I've been here before." I whispered.

Freya now looked at me with concern. I saw Rossi and Prentiss walk around and then stand on either side of a man. He was recording the funeral. They walked away with him and Freya watched them go. Sometimes when she stared so intently it reminded me of our cat Screamer. The way he would watch someone outside pass by. After the funeral we went back to the station where we could question the man. I stood behind the glass with Freya and the lead detective.

"Where were you on the days Ethan Haze and Michael Bridges were abducted?" Prentiss asked.

"I was home." he answered.

"Don't you need to ask which days those were?" Rossi asked.

"Am I under arrest?" He asked.

He sounded a bit annoyed.

"No, you love kids you're just helping us with an investigation." said Prentiss.

"So you have no right to search me?"

Freya snorted and shook her head.

"Fool." she muttered.

"Why? What would we find?" Rossi asked.

The man seemed to realize what he'd said.

"Oh, do you like videotaping other things besides funerals?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan came into the room with a file.

"Does the name Riley Jenkins ring a bell?"

I looked at him. He handed me the file and I looked through it.

"He was murdered right here in Las Vegas when he was six years old. My math says you would've been about four at the time." he said.

Freya looked at the file and I started to remember.

"He was found in his basement behind the dryer. He'd been sexually abused and stabbed." said Morgan.

Freya's POV

I looked up at Spencer. I could tell he was starting to remember something, and he was blocking me out as well.

"I never would've molested that boy!"

I looked at the man and so did the others. Ethan Haze hadn't been molested. Spencer called Hotch.

"He doesn't know the details of the murder." he said.

_ "You're sure?"_

"He assumes the boy was molested." he said.

After he hung up I looked at him.

"We need to go back to the Bridges'."

He walked out before I could say anything. When we got there Hotch played the recorded phone call. When the Bridges came into the room, he touched JJ's shoulder and she stopped the playback.

"Would it be possible for us to work in private for a while?" Hotch asked.

"He was at the funeral. I told you."

"He was at the funeral and you arrested the wrong man." said Mr. Bridges.

"I don't think it is a man." Spencer said suddenly.

We all looked at him. He looked up.

"Did you hear the way she described the clothing, blue shoes, lime-green oxford. A male wouldn't give specific details like that." He explained.

He had a point. Unless of course the man was gay or had an amazing sense of style, which some do.

"I think Reid's right. She talked about what the child wanted, how he slept, how she took care of him. She said I loved him." Morgan added.

"A male unsub would have emphasized the competition not the care giving." Spencer said.

I nodded.

"He would've talked about how he's smarter than the FBI and bragged about not being caught." I explained.

"We could have been looking for both men and women." Mrs. Bridges said.

"The statistics are overwhelming. Women abduct newborns, men take children." Rossi said.

"Garcia."

Hotch had her on the phone.

_ "I'm right here sir."_

"Will you run the license plates the police gave you and find out if any might be registered to a woman."

_ "That would be…..zero._"

"How's that possible?" asked Mrs. Bridges.

Spencer sat down.

"The transcript almost reads like she's been institutionalized." he said.

"You mean she's crazy?" said Mr. Bridges.

"Yeah she described herself as being locked down not arrested or put away. Plus, most mental facilities are very rigid about the phone time they all per day. I think her talking about only having three minutes isn't her rule to us it's what she's been institutionalized to think of as normal." Spencer said.

"Garcia, can you get records of women who have been released from mental institutions this past month?" I asked.

"She most likely has some trauma in her case file, possibly the death of a child." Rossi added.

_ "I'm sorry but I can't do that. To protect patient privilege there's no central data base. I could hack each hospital individually but even then most diagnoses are kept separate by the different doctors."_ she said.

"I think I might have a way. Freya I need you to come with me." said Spencer.

I nodded and we got into the car. We went to a mental institution and I looked at him.

"Is this where…."

He just nodded and we went inside. An older doctor came up and smiled. He immediately shook Spencer's hand.

"Dr. Reid. Your mom didn't tell me you were in town."

"She doesn't know I'm here. I'm working on a case and I actually thought you might be able to help us."

"Of course."

"Have you heard about the recent child murder and second abduction?" he asked.

"Yes."

"We think the person responsible is a woman. She would've been institutionalized, but we believe she may have been released within the past few weeks before the first abduction." Spencer explained.

"What can I do?"

"I'm assuming you have a good working relationship with administrators in other hospitals. I know no one can open their files but if you wouldn't mind just merely giving them the profile it would be a tremendous help. She's delusional, fueled by grief, may have lost a child of her own, probably around the age of five." Spencer explained.

He looked up and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

Spencer handed the doctor the profile and he took my hand.

"I think it's time you met my mom."

I bit my lower lip and he smiled and pulled me forward. His mother looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Spencer. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for work we're investigating the murder and abduction of two five year old boys."

"I don't like the idea of you working on things that are so sad."

He smiled and pulled me forward gently.

"I know. But I also came here to introduce you to someone. Mom, this is Freya Delavaga. She's my fiancée."

I held my breath and she looked at me.

"She's such a beautiful girl Spencer."

I smiled and looked down.

"I know." he said.

I looked at him and he winked. I looked back to his mother.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Reid. Spencer has told me so many wonderful things about you. I've been telling him for a while now that we needed to come to Vegas, haven't I mi amor?"

He smiled and shuffled his feet.

"Don't be nervous." I said.

We sat down and Diana Reid looked at her son.

"You're so thin."

I smiled and nudged him.

"I told you so."

"Mom we're going to have the wedding here. So that you don't have to fly anywhere and Freya's gonna bring her grandmother up here from Mexico."

"What about her parents?"

I smiled sadly.

"My parents are gone Mrs. Reid."

"Oh I'm sorry."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I wouldn't have met Spencer if they hadn't been my inspiration to join the police force. But it was Spencer who was my inspiration to join the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I heard him guest speak and well I fell in love with him at that moment, though I didn't really know it."

She smiled at me and then Spencer got serious.

"Mom, did I know a boy name Riley Jenkins?"

"Riley Jenkins? He was that story you made up."

"No mom, Riley was a real boy who was murdered and found behind a dryer in a basement. We went to his funeral when I was four."

"That was…..your uncle Daniel's maybe."

I started to gently run my nails along his back.

"Spencer maybe he really was just imaginary."

"Then how do you explain what Morgan found?"

I didn't have an answer for him. I stroked his cheek.

"Sweetheart maybe you didn't know him. Maybe your dreams have nothing to do with it."

"I've been doing things, having delusions."

"Shh! Don't say that here!" she hissed.

"I've been having dreams about his death since I was a little kid." he said.

"Well you were always a reader, it affected your dreams." she said.

"And I also remember we moved houses, and you and dad argued and you told dad that I was in danger."

"Because you were."

I looked at her.

"Why did you think that?"

"I don't know. I just knew, I told you a mother knows. We're animals Spencer, we feel things."

"She has a point." I said.

He looked at me and I smiled.

"She does."

The doctor came back and sat down.

"I'm sorry I talked to the heads of nine different hospitals. There's no one who matches your description."

He handed Spencer the profile.

"Thank you for trying." I said.

"You know if this person has an access one condition, her release wouldn't be as important as whether or not she keeps to her medications."

Spencer looked thoughtful.

"Right thank you."

He left and his mother looked at him.

"I went off my medication when I was pregnant with you. I was terrified but I made it, and it was beautiful. I had you."

I smiled.

"And he's a very special and talented man." I said.

Spencer had a strange look on his face.

"What is it baby?" his mom asked.

He didn't answer.

"Mi amor?" I asked.

"Women abduct newborns. Excuse me."

He got up and she looked at me.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I don't really know. Then again if I understood what Spencer was thinking I'd understand the world."

She smiled and took my hand.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect woman for my baby boy. Take care of him for me."

I smiled.

"Believe me I will."

I heard Spencer on the phone and looked over.

"…..I think she's breast feeding them." he said.

My eyes went wide.

Spencer looked back at me.

"Freya we have to go. Mom I'm sorry we have to leave so soon. We'll come and see you before we leave."

"You go save that boy." she said.

I smiled and we left.


	36. Long Buried

Chapter 36

Long Buried

Once we got into the car, JJ called and gave us an address. The boy was still alive! But if we didn't hurry he wouldn't be.

"I'm driving!"

He tossed me the keys I drove like a crazy person. When we got there we went inside and searched the house. I made my way to the basement. I wouldn't let Spencer go down there.

"I've got him! I've got Michael!"

I heard Spencer shout and ran back upstairs. He had the boy in his arms and I smiled in relief. The boy was holding onto Spencer.

"Hey there Michael. It's okay, everything gonna be okay now."

"I want mommy."

I nodded.

"Your mommy is on the way. So id daddy. You're going home and this lady won't bother you again okay."

He nodded and smiled a little. Spencer and I stayed with him and tried to help pass the time until his parents came. When they did Hotch came to get him. He waved good-bye to us and I smiled. We walked outside and I saw him run to his parents. He looked at Spencer again and waved. Spencer waved back and I laughed softly.

"You'll be an amazing father one day." I said.

He smiled.

"One day."

I nodded and Morgan walked over.

"You know this is as good a day as we're gonna get on this job."

"I know."

"And yet you're still thinking about a kid you aren't even sure you knew." said Morgan.

The wind blew my hair in my face as I looked up at Spencer.

"When I was four my mother had a sense that I was in danger." he said.

"Reid, your mother wasn't well."

I shook my head.

"Even then a mother always knows when her child is in danger." I said.

"I know facts about the case." Spencer said.

"Reid you've got a photographic memory. Odds are you saw the story, he was just a kid like you and it got into your imagination." Morgan told him.

Spencer looked at him.

"I don't really think that you believe that."

"You wanna know what I really believe? I believe you could've done anything in your life and you chose to do this. Hermane Carol Young says our subconscious is the key to our life's pursuits. So for whatever reason that case has been stuck in your head all these years, and it not only led you to this career choice, but for the same city where your mother lives and for us to have the opportunity to save this child." Morgan said.

"Yeah."

"Like I said, it's about as good a day as we're gonna get. Enjoy your moment."

We all smiled and Hotch walked out.

"Hey Hotch, do you think it would be possible to wait until the morning to return home?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." He looked at Morgan. "You think you can find something to do in Vegas for a night?"

Morgan and I started to laugh. Spencer and I went back to see his mom. As we approached she smiled.

"I'm proud of you two."

I smiled and Spencer looked confused.

"For what?"

"Saving that boy."

He frowned.

"How'd you know?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"I told you, a mother knows."

He smirked.

"Uh, Dr. Norman gave us permission to sleep on the couch in your room if that's alright with you." Spencer said.

She looked up at the doctor.

"If anyone tried to keep them here any longer, I'll scratch your eyes out."

I bit back my laugh and the doctor said only one night. He walked away and Spencer slowly looked at his mother.

"It helps if they think you're crazy. They don't argue." she said.

I laughed and she smiled. That night Spencer woke up again. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Spencer." I whispered.

He was sweating and breathing hard.

"Shhh! It's alright, you're alright. What happened?"

"It was the same dream only this time I….."

"This time what?"

"I saw my dad. He killed Riley."

"Mi amor…..you're still angry for what he did, but please listen to me. Don't go down this road, I cannot bear to think of you in such pain or feeling such anger, and I do not want to feel it. Please Spencer don't do this."

He looked at me.

"I have to. But….I can't do it without you."

I bit my lip and then sighed. I put my hand on his face.

"You won't have to."

He kissed me and then held me in his arms.

"Just remember something Spencer, elija la esperanza sobre la ira, elija el amor. Pick hope over anger, choose love." I said.

He sighed and I kissed his cheek.

"Parents do what they do with what they know. Now let's try and get some sleep."

He nodded and lay back down.


	37. Now You See Me

Chapter 37

Now You See Me

The next morning when we went to meet up with everyone, I could feel Prentiss' hangover before I even came within 3 feet of her.

"JJ I swear to god!"

"What?"

I saw Rossi pantomime drinking and then a hangover. I smiled and we walked over to them.

"You guys sleep through your alarm?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch is already at the airstrip. How fast can you pack?" JJ asked.

"Actually Freya and I were gonna stay for a few days. I haven't seen my mom in a while and we have some wedding stuff to plan."

I looked at him. He was a terrible liar.

"Okay take a few days. Do what you have to do."

"Don't go getting married without us though. I swear I'll hate you both forever." Morgan said.

I smiled and laughed.

"We won't."

I pushed my worry for Spencer onto Rossi and Morgan. They looked at me and I nodded. Prentiss walked past a little unstably. JJ looked at Spencer.

"Hey um, take care of yourself."

He nodded.

"What you're not worried about me?"

She smiled.

"I know you can handle yourself."

I hugged her and put my hand on her belly.

"You keep mommy on her feet little one. Stay healthy." I said.

JJ laughed and then left. I sighed and looked at Spencer.

"They could've helped us."

"They don't need to be bothered with this. I'd say the same to you only I'd probably end up sleeping in the other bedroom when we got home."

I laughed and hugged him. We went to the police station and Spencer walked up to an officer.

"Hi I'm Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. I need to see everything you have on a 1984 murder of a boy named Riley Jenkins."

"Just a second."

We waited for a bit and then a detective brought out a box.

"That was a rough one."

"Did you work it?" I asked.

"Yeah, three or four blocks away when the call came in on the radio. First kid, you don't forget those."

I sighed.

"No you don't." I whispered.

"Let me ask you this, were there any suspects?" Spencer asked.

"Family initially, the dad, older brother." he answered.

"That makes sense he was found in his own basement right?"

"Yeah, after a while the family got defensive, stopped cooperating. Always figured it was somebody outside the home. What's the beauroué's interest in the case?" He asked.

"Um, research." Spencer answered.

I looked at him but he was looking through the box.

"Is this everything?" he asked.

"There might be another box down in records." he said.

"We'd like to see it all if you don't mind."

He walked off and Spencer looked at the picture inside. He frowned.

"I remember this. I remember that shirt." he said.

I didn't know what to say. When the detective came back we took what we needed and then went back to the hotel. I was silent and so was Spencer. As walked to our room I heard the TV. The door was also opened. Spencer pushed it open and there was Rossi and Morgan, eating chips and watching 'Days of Our Lives'. I smirked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Hey, what's it look like we're doing?" Morgan asked.

"Uh breaking into our room and watching days of our lives. Aren't you supposed to be on a plane back to D.C.?"

"And you're supposed to be hanging out with your mom and going over wedding details." Rossi retorted.

"But you're not." Morgan pointed at the box. "Riley Jenkins?" He asked.

"No that's not…..that's actually not why I'm here." he said.

I sighed.

"Spencer they know."

He looked at me.

"Who do you think you're talking to kid?" Morgan asked.

He stood up.

"I know what this has been doing to you. I'm glad I don't have Freya's ability." Morgan said.

"Let us help. Maybe together we can find out who killed him." Rossi said.

Spencer sighed.

"I think I might already know."

I turned around and went into the bathroom.

Spencer's POV

Freya went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Morgan asked.

"It's because of who I think the suspect it."

"So tell us about him."

"Truth is I don't know anything about him. He's my father."

I heard Freya splash water on her face. I pushed my hair back. I hated doing this to her. I laid down the files on the bed and she came out.

"Before we go down this road, you need to be sure." Rossi said.

I looked at him.

"He's right, some rocks don't need looking under." Morgan added.

I looked at Freya, her green eyes silently pleading with me.

"My mind is sending me signals, I can't ignore them anymore." I told them.

"Mixed signals. That's what the subconscious is all about. You know that." Rossi said.

"Reid your dad left you….."

"You can't change his mind." Freya said cutting him off.

I looked at her. I knew she was on the fence about all this.

"Freya you don't have to…."

She smiled and took my hand.

"When you asked me to marry you I said yes. And when I did I made a promise to be at your side no matter what. I'm with you on this as well. If doing this will help you then let's do it." she said.

I smiled at her.

"I've come this far. I'm not going back."

She squeezed my hand and we started to look over the files.

"Riley was six at the time, his father Lou Jenkins was supposed to pick him up from T-ball practice at four but he got delayed at work, prompting Riley to walk the three blocks home. His mother got home in the early evening and she found him dead in the basement." I explained.

"So the offender came to the house after the boy arrived home." Rossi said.

"Or picked him up on the way there." Freya commented.

"Coaxes Riley into the basement where he sexually assaults him." Morgan said.

"Boy's mouth was taped shut." Rossi read.

"It's symbolic, the unsub fears Riley will talk, he panics, weighs his options."

"Decides to make certain he'll never talk." Morgan said.

"Finds a knife in the fishing gear under the stairs, stabs Riley nine times in the chest. Stuffs him behind the dryer." Rossi said.

I started to think.

"So the unsub's a white male in his late 20's to early 30's." I said.

"Which means we're looking for a man in his 50's." said Rossi.

"He most likely knew the boy, maybe even been to his house."

"A neighbor." Freya said.

I started looking at the maps of the area.

"Reid what is it?" Morgan asked.

"My family lived less than a mile from the Jenkins'." I answered.

"You think your dad knew the boy?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. My memory's lack of recall just reinforces how little I knew about him." I answered.

"Reid were gonna have to track him down, you do know that." Morgan told me.

"I should talk to my mother first, neighbors, get their impressions."

"Reid, I don't need to tell you this signature is knee based on sexual nature. The man we're looking for is a pedophile. So I'm asking you again, are you sure you want to go down this road?"

Freya's POV

Spencer was certain. When he went to talk to his mom I sat on the bed in the hotel. Rossi sat down next to me.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"He wants it to be him. He's just looking for reasons and ways to pin it on him." I said.

Rossi sighed.

"I know. But you and I both know he won't stop until he finds the truth. Just like you still haven't stopped looking for the one who murdered your parents."

I knew he was right, but I was still worried. When Spencer came back we went to see Lou Jenkins. We told him why we were there and he got defensive.

"It's just a theory Mr. Jenkins." Spencer told him.

"You must be out of your damn minds." he said.

"We're trying to get some new facts." Morgan said.

"Well you're hell and gone from facts if you think Will Reid killed my son." he said.

"So you were friends?" Spencer asked.

He looked at us.

"Who the hell are you to come here asking that?"

He started to walk off.

"I'm his son." Spencer said.

He stopped and looked right back.

"Spencer?" he nodded. "Spencer a 'G' man. How about that. But I don't understand."

He seemed a little calmer now he knew who Spencer was.

"Was William around your house often?" I asked.

"The occasional barbeque that sort of thing."

"Was Riley around on these occasions?" Spencer asked.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I need to know."

"Take it from someone who does know. He was a good man."

I nodded.

"Thanks for your time." said Morgan.

We turned to go but Spencer lingered.

"Where is he these days? My dad." he asked.

Morgan and I looked at each other.

"It's been years but he's probably still at that same firm in Summerland."

My eyes widened.

"He's been in town this whole time?" Spencer asked.

"As far as I know."

Spencer turned slowly and then walked away. Morgan and I followed.

"You know Summerland?"

"Yeah it's like nine miles east of here off the 47." he answered.

We picked up Rossi and then went to the firm. Spencer didn't say a thing to anyone on the way there. We went up to where his office was and to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

Spencer tried to talk, but now words came.

"We're here to see William Reid." Rossi said.

"Is he expecting you?"

"I don't think so." I said.

I showed her my credentials and she nodded.

"He's in a meeting, but I'll let him know you're here." she said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." said Spencer.

I watched him go and I sighed.

"I've never seen him like this before. I think he's still angry."

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked softly.

He was about to answer when someone walked out the door. Spencer's father.

"You're with the FBI?"

We nodded.

"I'm Agent Freya Delavaga and these are agents Rossi and Morgan."

"We're here on a more personal case. This concerns your son." said Rossi.

"My son? Spencer? What's happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

I closed my eyes and Spencer came up behind me.

"Hello dad."

They stared at each other.


	38. Let it Go

Chapter 38

Let it Go

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. We walked away and I looked at him.

"I'm asking you one more time. Please don't do this."

"I need you with me on this Freya. This is something I have to do."

"I'm with you mi amor, but don't ask me to feel alright with this."

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I can always count on you."

I had to smile and we walked back.

"I think maybe we should take this in your office señor."

He led us to his office and he looked at his son. I could see the love and pride in his eyes.

"You don't look like me anymore. You used to, people always said it."

"They say some people look like their dogs too. It's attributed to long mutual exposure. In elderly couples also, they imitate people they've been around their whole life. So it kind of makes that I wouldn't look like you, I haven't seen you in 20 years."

I sighed and touched his arm.

"Spence calm down." I whispered.

"You here for work?"

"We were wrapping up a case. A young boy was murdered."

"Oh yeah, Ethan Haze. I read about that."

"Yeah and that case got me thinking about Riley Jenkins. You remember Riley Jenkins."

"Of course I do."

I could feel Spencer's anger.

"I've been having dreams about him for a really long time but when I came back here for this case it jogged something. The dream changed, I saw his killer and it was you."

I slowly looked at Mr. Reid.

"Interesting dream." was all he said.

"You don't seem all that surprised." Morgan noted.

"I stopped being surprised by Spencer's mind a long time ago."

I smiled a bit.

"There are certain criteria we consider when looking at this type of suspect. You fit parts of that profile." Rossi said.

"What? Me?"

"Why does that make you nervous?"

Rossi looked at me and I nodded.

"Spence, let's go outside for a minute…."

"No!"

He pushed me away and I felt a pain in my chest.

"Spencer you know better than to treat a woman like that." his father said.

"Mr. Reid we just want your cooperation." said Rossi quickly.

"My cooperation? You're not actually saying you think I killed Riley Jenkins?!"

"We didn't say that." Spencer said.

"Good! Because that's absurd!" he said.

"We just want permission to look through your computer, access your records." Morgan said.

"And what would you be looking for exactly?!"

None of us said anything.

"You want access to my files, get a warrant."

Spencer just shrugged and walked out. I passed a hand over my face and shook my head.

"Agent Delavaga…"

I looked at William Reid.

"Señor?"

"My son trusts you."

I smiled.

"Yes he does and I trust him. We all trust each other."

He smirked.

"I'm not blind. I'm happy he has you."

I smiled.

"Gracias senor."

I left the room and went after Spencer. He was outside the building leaning against the wall. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm sorry Freya. I didn't mean to push you away."

I smiled and shook my head.

"You don't get it do you?"

He looked at me in confusion.

"You don't have to apologize or explain anything to me. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you unless I knew you as I do. I don't understand how you must be feeling about your father and all this, but I'm with you no matter what."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair.

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. But Spencer, I think you just want it to be your father even though it might not be."

"He had something to do with this Freya and I'm gonna find out what."

I knew I wouldn't been able to convince him.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I think I know how to get you to relax."

He smiled and we walked back. Rossi and Morgan were there and I kicked them out.

"What we can't watch?" Morgan asked.

I closed the door and then turned to Spencer.

"Lie face down on the bed and take your shirt off."

He looked confused but did as I asked. Once he was on the bed I climbed on top of him and started to massage his back and shoulders.

"Oh! I can't wait until our wedding night." he moaned.

I laughed and leaned close to him.

"I have something extra special planned for that night."

He smiled and I worked out the knots in his back.

"No wonder you can't sleep at night Spencer. I'm surprised you can move around at all."

He said something but I couldn't hear him. I just smiled and shook my head. I moved a little harder and he grunted. I got gentler and then just let my hands rest on his shoulders.

"Talk to me mi amor. You don't have to keep things from me."

He sighed and held himself up on his arms.

"All this time he was only 10 minutes away and he never even bothered with me."

I lay down on my stomach beside him. He didn't look at me. I moved his hair behind his ear and smiled.

"I can't answer that or give any excuses. All I can tell you is that he loves you."

Now he looked at me.

"Freya…."

I put my finger to his lips.

"You know I have a sixth sense. I know when people are lying and I know what people feel. Your father loves you so much, I could feel it. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you, I don't trust him."

I sighed and pushed him onto his side. I moved into his arms and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to. I've been through things like this before. They never end the way you want them to. And I feel your love for me right now, but I also feel your anger and need to punish him."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"He left my mother and myself. My mother could hardly take care of herself let alone me."

"But she did. And now you're here with me and we're getting married in a few months."

He still didn't look at me. I sighed and shook my head.

_There was a field in my old town_

_Where we always played hand in hand_

_The wind was gently, touching the grass_

_We were so young, so fearless_

_And I dreamt over and over_

_Of you holding me tight under the stars_

_I made a promise, to my dear lord_

_I will lover you forever_

_Time has passed_

_So much has changed_

_But the field remains in my heart_

_Oh, where are you?_

_I need to tell you I still love you_

_So I reach out for you_

_You fly around me like a butterfly_

_Your voice still echoes in my heart_

_You are my true love_

_There was a field in my old town_

_Where in Spring the flowers blossomed wide_

_We were chasing butterflies_

_Hand in hand 'till close of day_

_Your voice still echoes in my heart_

He fell asleep and I smiled. I rested my head on his chest and tried to get some sleep as well.

* * *

**I do not own this song! It is from the movie 'House of Flying Daggers' but I have no idea who sings it.**


	39. Truth Will Out

Chapter 39

Truth Will Out

Spencer's POV

Freya was still asleep when I woke up. Her face was flawless and peaceful. I kissed her lips softly and sat up. Someone caught my eye and I looked towards the door. Someone had slipped an envelope under the door. I picked it up. Some wrote 'You're looking at the wrong guy' on a sticky not. I took out what was inside and recognized the man in the mug shot. I remembered when I was little and playing chess at the park.

_ "Hey you're pretty good."_

I heard Freya move and I looked over my shoulder. She just turned onto her side. Her hair was in her face and I chuckled. She was a chaotic sleeper and she would sometimes elbow me in the stomach at night.

_ I wonder if she dreams about fighting orcs or something. Probably._

I sat down next to her and gently woke her.

"Come orc slayer. Time to get up." I said.

She smiled at me though her eyes remained closed.

"How'd you know I was fighting orcs?"

"That was actually just a guess. Now come on. There's something you need to see."

She got up and I showed her the mug shot. I told her what I remembered and looked at the photo.

"Well now you have your answer." she said.

"No I have someone trying to confuse me." I said.

She sighed and went downstairs to meet with Morgan and Rossi. Rossi and Morgan looked through the file and then he looked at me.

"Was the envelope dropped off at the front desk first?" Rossi asked.

"Nope, it was went straight to our room." I answered.

"So they knew what room you were in."

Freya shivered a little.

"That makes me feel a little violated." she said.

"I do have to admit the timing of this is a little suspicious." Morgan said.

"Yeah not even a day after I see my father I'm handed another suspect."

"You think you knew this guy?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. I think so but I'm not sure. No I don't know." I said.

"Exposed himself to a minor. That's a precursor to molestation." Rossi said.

"And murder. We should take a closer look at this hombre." Freya added.

Morgan's cell rang and looked at it.

"It's Garcia." he put it on speaker. "Talk to me baby girl."

_ "I'm not interrupting boy time at crazy horse two am I?"_

"You know that's not my thing. I'm more in-room." Morgan said.

_ "Hmmm I can't help you there, but I do give good phone."_

Freya busted up laughing and I smiled a bit.

"Okay give us what you got."

_ "Reid we have been all up in your father's business."_

"What'd you find?" I asked.

_ "Well let me tell you what I did not find. No kitty porn, no membership to elicit websites, no dubious emails, no chat room history."_

"What about his finances?" I asked her.

_ "We went back ten years. No questionable transactions that we could find."_ Hotch said.

_ "Well he did buy a ticket to see Celine Dion six months ago but I think we can overlook that."_ Prentiss added.

Freya laughed a little.

"He's smart, is it possible he kept things under the table?" I asked.

_ "Well of course, but from what we can tell Reid he doesn't fit the profile."_ Hotch said.

_ "We can tell you other things about him if you wanna know."_ Prentiss told me.

"I'm listening."

_ "Uh he's a workaholic. He actually logs more hours than we do. He makes decent money but he doesn't spend a lot of it, he has a modest house he drives a hybrid. He doesn't travel much he stays away from the casinos. And according to his veterinary bills he has a very sick cat. And I find yours."_

"Gracias Emily." Freya said.

_ "He appears to spend most of his free time alone. He goes to the movies a lot and he reads. And from his collection of first editions, it seems his favorite author is…."_

"Isaac Adamar I remember that one." I said.

_ "He does have one other major interest. Well two. On his home computer he;s archived like a gajillion things on at first one and now two subjects." _Garcia said.

"What?"

_ "You kiddo. And Freya. He's got like everything that's been published online every article you guys have been quoted in, though mostly you. Pieces you have written for behavioral cites. Journals he even has a copy of your dissertation. And also that you got engaged to Freya." _She said.

"He's keeping tabs on you. That's saying something." Rossi said.

"Yeah that he googled me and my fiancée. That makes up for everything. I'm gonna get some air."

I walked out.

Freya's POV

Morgan sighed.

"You guys still there?" he asked.

_ "I thought we were giving him good news."_

_ "What else can we do?"_ Hotch asked.

"Yeah look up a name for us. Gary Brenen Michaels." Morgan said.

_ "You think this Gary guy for the Riley murder?"_ Prentiss asked.

"Somebody does." Rossi said.

I decided to go after Spencer. I found him at the bar, but I saw a blond woman too close to him.

"Smart and handsome."

I growled and walked forward.

"So you in town for the convention?"

"No. He's in town planning his wedding." I said.

She turned and looked at me like I was being rude.

"And you are?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Uh, she's my fiancée." Spencer said quickly.

She looked me up and down.

"Take a walk." I said.

"Or what?"

"Okay! Miss I think maybe you should come back later." came Rossi's voice.

"Fine." she looked at Spencer. "Maybe I'll see you later."

Morgan grabbed me, this didn't stop my mouth.

"If I see your face again I'm gonna go all kinds of Mexican on you chica! Nunca has sentido el dolor hasta que consiga un asimiento de ti!" (**You've never felt pain until I get a hold of you!**) I shouted.

She left and I gave Spencer a less than pleased look.

"We've been looking all over for you. Come on." Morgan said.

Spencer had a strange look on his face.

"Freya come with me."

He walked off and I had no choice but to follow. He wanted to try hypnosis.

"Mi amor think about this please. I don't trust this."

"It's the only way I know."

"I can try."

"Freya unless I can remember you can't see anything." he said.

I sighed and let it go. When we got there we sat down at the woman's desk.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Spencer said.

"Well I'm always happy to assist the FBI. Is there a witness you want me to look at?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, me. I'm trying to recover memories from my childhood. There was a murder."

"How long ago are we talking about?" she asked.

"I was four."

She sighed.

"Memories from that age can be difficult to interpret."

"I'm aware of the limitations of hypnosis." he said.

"Well then you're aware of suggestion issues. If you've looked into this case you may have a bias." she said.

"Are you saying what he remembers under hypnosis may not be real?" I asked.

"It's a possibility. Either way it's a tough sell in court."

"Uh we won't be using this for evidentiary purposes it's uh…..it's really just for me. The suppressed memories are about my father." he said.

"And I will monitor the session. Make sure you get him to the right place." I said.

"You want to sit in. I don't normally allow that."

I leaned forward.

"In case you haven't noticed nothing about this is normal and I don't trust hypnosis. I am only here for my fiancée." I said.

Spencer lay on the couch. I didn't trust hypnosis, too many things went wrong. People saw things they should have gone their whole lives without seeing. The woman was reluctant to let me sit in on the session, but she agreed.

"I want you to hold my wrist in your left hand and if you should feel any fear, I want you to squeeze. Do you understand?"

I wiggled my engagement ring.

"Yes."

"Go back to the night you were just telling me about. You can't sleep because they're arguing."

He looked uncomfortable.

"He's coming in."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What about him Spencer? What is he doing?"

"I don't want to be here."

"Okay it's okay Spencer. Go to where the light is, the next morning. The sun is up, where are you Spencer?"

"Mom….she's looking out the window. She…I think…I think she's been crying. She saw him."

"Who? Your father? Do you talk to her?"

"No. No I want to see."

Spencer squeezed her wrist and I ran to his side.

"Basta porfavor! That's enough!"

"I need you to leave this location!"

He was wincing and I looked at the woman.

"Damn it wake him up!"

Tears were in my eyes.

"I'm going to count back from five. Five, four, three, two, one and wake!"

He woke with a start and started looking around.

"Spencer! Mi amor tranquila! It's alright! I'm here, I'm here."

His eyes focused on me and I put my hand on the side of his face.

"What happened? Freya?"

"Shhh! You're alright, everything is alright. What did you see mi amor?" I asked gently.

Once he calmed down a little more he said he needed to go and see his mother.

"Please tell me what you saw." I said.

"I saw my father burning bloody cloths."

I was shocked to say the least.

"If you don't believe me here…."

He held out his hand and I frowned.

"I never said I didn't believe you. I'm just surprised." I said.

The rest of the car ride was silent and. We went into Diana's room and I leaned against the doorframe. Spencer was begging her to remember.

"Try to remember mom."

"I can't."

"You were there. You watched dad burn the bloody cloths." he said.

"You had a dream."

"Mom this was not a dream! This was a memory! It was a memory and I saw you."

She smiled and put here hands on either side of his head.

"That mind, such a treasure. Even as a baby you knew about things you weren't supposed to know."

I smiled.

"This is not about me this is about Riley Jenkins." he whispered.

"It was always about you." she said.

I frowned a bit. I remembered her saying about her sensing Spencer was in danger when he was a child.

"Mom please, please!"

He led her over to the bed and they sat down.

"Remember Riley." Spencer said.

"Riley…..Riley…Riley was real. Oh poor Riley!" she said.

"Yes poor Riley did dad do something to him?" Spencer asked.

She looked right at him.

"Dad no! No, no, no….."

"Think!"

"No! Now you're confusing me Spencer!"

I was getting a little scared.

"Spencer stop." I said.

My voice was almost like a whisper.

"Mom you knew about dad and you didn't do anything!"

"No! You don't know! You don't know!"

She stood up and stared hitting herself. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. The nurses came in and gave her a shot. Spencer put his arms around me. When she calmed down they sat her on the bed.

"It could have been you." she whispered.

Spencer walked over and sat down.

"What did you say?"

"It could have been you." she repeated.

I knelt down in front of her.

"Is that why you sensed he was in danger?" I asked gently.

She nodded and took my hands.

"One day you'll know. You'll understand." she said.

I smiled.

"I hope so. One day."

She smiled and nodded. We left and Spencer went to meet up with Morgan. I was on my way back to the hotel when Morgan called me.

"Yeah?"

_ "You and Rossi gotta get down to the North Las Vegas police department."_

"On our way."

I picked up Rossi and headed back to the police station.

"You okay?"

I looked at him.

"You seem stressed."

I laughed dryly.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

He nodded. Before we got out Rossi stopped me.

"You know you don't have to go in there. Reid will understand."

I shook my head.

"No. I told him I would be with him on this and I think he needs me more than anyone right now. I won't abandon him."

Rossi smiled.

"What?"

"Your strength and loyalty always amaze me Freya. Never lose that good heart of yours. This job can really change a person."

I smiled and nodded. We got out and went to the room connected to interrogation. Spencer was just looking at his father.

"You still think he did it don't you." Morgan said to him.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well for one thing, Gary Michaels fits the profile. For another, he fled town after Riley's murder. He's a better suspect than your dad Reid." Morgan said.

"He's a convenient one."

Morgan sighed.

"Someone slipped the file under my door Morgan what am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe they're trying to help." Rossi said.

"Or maybe they're trying to protect him."

Now I sighed and put my hand over my face.

"You're talking about someone helping to cover up the murder of a child. Who would do that?" Rossi asked.

"Do you remember how resistant Detective Hyde was when I asked him to bring in my father?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"So what you're accusing a cop now?" Morgan asked.

"It was a police file."

"It was a very old police file! Anybody could've accessed it." Morgan told him.

"He told me to go back to the Fountain View, have a drink by the pool and think about things."

"You can't possibly still be mad about that."

"Not mad, I'm confused. I never told him I was staying at the Fountain View." He said.

He left and Rossi looked at me. I raised a brow and he nodded in Spencer's direction. I followed him and opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Freya….."

"Don't even think about asking me to go!" I said.

He shut his mouth and Will chuckled. Spencer glared at him and I stood next to him. He started out by asking how the blood got onto the cloths, but he wouldn't answer.

"It's a simple question, how did the blood get on the cloths?"

"I told you, I'm not gonna talk without counsel."

"You don't have anything to hide you don't need a lawyer."

"Spencer please. I'm not stupid."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"I'm proud of you. You know that?"

I smiled a bit.

"I'm not stupid either."

I sighed in frustration.

"He's not saying your stupid. Remember what I said?"

"You've done a lot of good. I mean other people with your talents, they might have sought different opportunities, a private sector. My god you could've made a fortune. And you chose to help people. And look at the woman you're going to marry! She's gorgeous, kind and smart."

"I chose to study murderers. Why do you think that is? And I know Freya's gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off her the first day I met her."

I had to smile because it was true.

"I didn't do this Spencer. Why can't you believe me?"

Spencer leaned forward.

"Like you said I do have special talents. One of them, is being able to tell when somebody's hiding something."

"It's true. I can't keep anything from him. I can't throw a surprise fiesta for his birthday."

Will Reid chuckled. Spencer however, gave me a look and I immediately shut my mouth.

"You're angry that I left. And you're right to be."

"You wanna make it up to me? Tell me the truth."

"I didn't kill Riley Jenkins. But I know who did."

"Gary Michaels?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"How did you know that?"

Spencer answered before I could.

"That was the whole idea wasn't it? So where is Gary Michaels now dad?"

"Spencer please, forget it. You don't want to go down this road."

I put my hand on his arm.

"Let me talk to him alone for a few minutes."

"It's fine. He won't say anything."

Spencer walked out. I sighed and covered my face with my hand.

"I'm sorry…..he's still so angry." I said as I sat down.

"He has every right to be."

I smiled gently.

"Mr. Reid…."

"Please call me Will."

"I would sir, but it would be unprofessional. You have to know, he won't stop until he finds answers. I've tried to persuade him otherwise but I cannot. Wouldn't it be so much more simple to just tell him what he wants to know?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I've been protecting him by keeping this from him. I thought you would understand that Freya. I guess I was wrong."

I sighed now and then just left. When I got out I learned JJ had gone into labor. I smiled and Hotch said they'd found some of Gary Michaels. I gave Morgan a confused look.

"Some of him?" I asked.

"He's dead?" Spencer asked.

"Seven years ago when some new construction broke ground in the desert." Morgan explained.

"Whoever killed him was smart enough to bury him across state lines. Vegas PD never made the connect." Rossi said.

"How was he killed?" I asked.

"Judging from the fractures in his skull they think he was beaten with something. A pipe maybe." Morgan answered.

"Or a bat." I added.

Spencer frowned.

"A bat?"

Will Reid walked out of the room with Detective Hyde and Spencer looked at him.

"Maybe it wasn't Riley's blood on those cloths." Morgan said.


	40. You Were Right

Chapter 40

You Were Right

We went up to INYO County to speak with the sheriff. He showed us photos of the bones.

"There'd been rumors of bodies buried up at the barker ranch for years. On account of that's where Chuck Manson had his hideout. We found this one and decided to go ahead and have him typed. Thought maybe it could be related." he told us.

"Well it's a good thing you did. Might never have I.D. him otherwise." Morgan said.

"So why all the fuss over a dead pervert?" he asked.

"We think he may have killed a boy in Vegas over 20 years ago." Morgan answered.

"Oh was that how he ended up in the ground? Revenge?"

"Possibly. And I see it says here you have a fingerprint in evidence." Rossi said.

I slowly looked at Spencer.

"Yeah we ran it up the flagpole a couple times, nothing ever came up." said the sheriff.

"That was then now we have someone to compare it to." Spencer said.

I closed my eyes.

"A suspect?" he asked.

"Well we're gonna wanna run it through AFIS too." Morgan added.

"There's a lot of payer dollars being spent to solve a public service murder. If you ask me the guy got just what he deserved."

The sheriff left the room and Rossi stood up.

"He's right you know. We don't have to run this print." he said.

"Of course we do! Whatever Gary Michaels did he deserved a fair trial."

"Reid, you wanted to know if your father killed Riley and all signs point to no. You got what you need." Morgan said.

"What I need is the truth."

"If this print belongs to your dad he could go away for a long time." Morgan said.

Spencer was silent.

"You're just determined to nail him aren't you? It doesn't even matter what for." Morgan said.

"If you don't wanna run it I will." Spencer said.

Morgan went to talk again but I stopped him.

"BASTA PORFAVOR!" I shouted.

I couldn't take anymore. Spencer's anger and his need to punish his father was suffocating me. I walked past and he tried to take my arm but I slapped his hand away. I went out to the car and got into the driver's seat. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Someone got in.

"Spencer I don't want to hear it!"

"I told him you'd say that."

It was Morgan.

"I'd ask if you were okay but that seems like a stupid question."

I sighed and wiped the tears away.

"He's so angry! I feel like I'm suffocating and I know he won't stop. I've tried to talk him out of it, but it doesn't work. He won't stop until he gets the truth." I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know it hurts, it must be even worse with your abilities. We're all here for you girl, just like we're here for Reid. This team, we take care of each other."

I nodded and hugged him.

"Gracias mi amigo. Gracias."

"Anytime."

I smiled and then Rossi and Spencer came out. I had Morgan stay in the front and I refused to talk with Spencer. We went back to the hotel and waited for the results of the fingerprint. We only had to wait an hour or so before Morgan's cell rang. He looked at Spencer who nodded.

"Agent Morgan."

Spencer stood up.

"You did? And you're a hundred percent certain? Okay thank you."

He hung up and looked at Spencer.

"We're gonna have to get an arrest warrant."

"There was a match."

"Yeah, but it wasn't your dad."

It was Lou Jenkins. We drove to the construction site and another car pulled up as well. It was Detective Hyde.

"We got company." Morgan said.

"What's he doing here?" Spencer asked in a frustrated tone.

He got out and Rossi walked forward.

"We notified your captain about this detective. It's all legit."

"I'm not trying to stop you. I just want to be the one to bring him in. It'll go easier. He's my friend." he told us.

"Yeah we figured that much, you, Lou my father."

"You slipped us the Michaels file didn't you?" Rossi said.

"You were after the wrong guy."

"But you knew who the right guy was all along."

"And what Señor Jenkins did to him." I said.

"There wasn't any evidence."

"Did you even look?" Spencer asked.

The answer was plain on his face. No he didn't.

"You wanna link him up go ahead. But he rides in with us." Morgan said firmly.

"I appreciate that."

He went over and put a hand on his shoulder. He cuffed him and then we took him back. Morgan and Reid sat with him in interrogation. I waited outside because I did not want to see it.

"Are you alright Agent Delavaga?"

I looked up and found both Will and Diana Reid there.

"Mrs. Reid what are you doing here?"

"I remember everything. Where's Spencer? We need to talk with him."

"In interrogation. I can get you in."

I led them inside and opened the door.

"Spencer…."

He turned and looked at me.

"Freya you need to go!"

Diana walked in.

"Spencer it was me." she said.

The three of them went into the Detective's office and when I tried to leave Will shook his head.

"You're part of this family too Freya."

I nodded and walked in.

"I'd seen him around the neighborhood, at your ball games, at the park. You used to play chess there do you remember?"

Spencer nodded.

"You played with him once."

"Gary Michaels?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't know that was his name back then but it wasn't unusual for you play with adults. And you'd win too."

I chuckled and Spencer looked at me. I went and sat beside him. He took my hand and squeezed.

"Did he do something to me?"

I sucked in a breath.

"Oh no! God no it never got to that point. But when I saw the way he looked at you I knew what he was. I could just tell." she said.

"A mother knows." Spencer whispered.

I smiled and rubbed his back.

"And you told Mr. Jenkins."

She nodded.

"About 2 nights later Lou called the house. He sounded agitated and he asked me to meet him."

She told us how she met him and he asked her to identify Gary. He'd told her to go home and then gotten out of the car and walked up to the house with a bat.

"I just sat there, I couldn't move. It was like a dream. That paralysis in the face of something terrible."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

She couldn't seem to go on. Will reached out and took her hand.

"It's okay Diana. Go on."

She nodded.

"At some point I found myself walking towards the house. I saw him on the floor dead, his head bleeding with Lou standing over him. And after that…..it's all dark after that." she said.

"You came home."

We both looked at Will.

"At first she couldn't talk. But eventually I came to understand what had happened. And I knew that nobody could ever know." he told us.

"So you never told anyone." I said.

"No she could've been implicated. And I had to protect her." he answered.

"You were burning her bloody cloths." Spencer said.

They both nodded.

"But the knowing, you can't burn that away. It changed everything." Will added.

"Is that why you left?" Spencer asked.

"I tried to keep us together Spencer I swear to you. But the weight of that knowledge…it was too much."

Diana looked at him and then back at us.

"You could've come back. You could've started over." Spencer said.

"I didn't know how to take care of you anymore. When I lost that confidence there was no going back."

"What's done is done." she looked at Spencer again. "At least now you know the truth."

"I was wrong about everything I'm sorry. You were right Freya you….."

I put my arms around him.

"Shhh! You needed to know the truth. I understand." I said.

Will sat down on the other side of him.

"I'm sorry too Spencer."

He nodded and then kissed me. We flew back to D.C. that night and immediately went to the hospital. JJ had given birth to a little boy.

"Is there room for two more in here?"

"Spence, Freya hi." JJ said.

"Welcome back. Did you two at least find someplace for the wedding?" Hotch asked.

"I think so." I answered.

I looked at the baby and smiled.

"He's so adorable." I said.

JJ let me hold him and Spencer congratulated Will.

"How is it that I just went through 15 hours of labor and you still look worse than I do?" JJ asked Spencer.

"Don't be ridiculous you look beautiful." Spencer said.

"You really do."

I gave her back her baby boy and smiled again. JJ gave Will a look and he cleared his throat.

"Well I could sure use some coffee, anyone else?"

"Sure." said Hotch.

"My treat."

They all left and I stayed with Spencer and JJ.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah because there was something I wanted to ask you. But it can wait."

Now I was curious.

"What is it?"

"Will and I were talking and we want you to be Henry's godfather."

I smiled and Spencer looked shocked.

"Me? I don't even know….I don't….."

"Here do you wanna hold him?"

She held him out and Spencer carefully took him.

"Oh okay….hi. Hello Henry."

Spencer smiled.

"And if anything should happen to us, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure this boy gets into Yale."

I laughed a little.

"Yale! You wanna go to Yale, Henry? That was your godfather's safety school. Don't worry I can get you into Cal Tech with one phone call."

I laughed again and sat down at the foot of JJ's bed. Spencer handed Henry back to JJ and then pulled me up.

"I hope that we get to babysit sometimes."

"Of course." JJ laughed.

I leaned forward and smiled at Henry.

"May your life be blessed and full of love little one. Welcome to the world." I whispered.

I kissed his little head and then looked at JJ.

"May you and your family be healthy and always full of love and laughter my friend."

She smiled and then looked at her little boy again.


	41. A Monster

Chapter 41

A Monster

Several weeks after the birth of Henry, Rossi and Spencer were asked to guest speak at a local university.

"I wish they'd send you instead of me." he said.

I smiled at him as he was fixing his tie. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You will do fine. I fell in love with you when I saw you guest speak."

He smiled a bit.

"True."

I turned him around and grabbed his tie.

"Just don't go making other girls fall for you. I don't want to have to get violent. Comprende?"

"Yes dear."

I smiled and laughed before kissing him. We only took one car to work and today we took Spencer's because mine was low on gas.

"I thought because you drive a Prius it was supposed to be good on gas." he said.

"Hey now, that tank has lasted me a good month and a half. Don't knock my car." I said.

He chuckled and shook his head. I gave him a kiss before he left with Rossi and then went into the office. I saw Agent Todd and she looked upset.

"Good morning Agent…."

She walked right past me and into Hotch's office. Prentiss and I looked at each other and I raised a brow.

"I don't know."

I saw Morgan at his desk and I sighed. I threw a pen cap to him and he looked up. I pointed into Hotch's office and raised a brow. He shook his head and looked away again.

Spencer's POV

I was still trying to get my head around the fact that a man just told us he'd murdered 7 women. Freya wasn't going to like this at all.

"I read somewhere that you're to be married Dr. Reid."

"That's none of your business."

"Agent Freya Delavaga if memory serves."

I clenched my jaw and didn't say anything.

"She has quite the history." he said.

It was getting difficult for me to stay quiet.

"Her poor parents and her sweet little brother. Truly it is, for such a young girl to have to on her own like that."

I made my hands fists. Rossi had already called and told Hotch. Rossi told me not to forget a word he said and it was becoming difficult.

"So you said you're a professor at Strayer?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Well you did introduce yourself as professor Rothchild right?"

"Your degree in philosophy surprises me Dr. Reid. It doesn't fit with mathematics and engineering."

"Hm, well I kinda like it because there's no right or wrong answers." I said.

"Without right or wrong how would we recognize perfection?" he asked.

I didn't like his smile.

"Is this fun for you?" Rossi suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you having fun?"

"It's quite a bit more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I've read your books David. You don't have the intellectual capacity to grasp what's going on here."

My eyes widened a bit at that comment.

"If you're trying to piss me off it's not gonna work. But if you killed seven women without leaving a trace of evidence, why turn yourself in now?"

"Imagine what the world would've missed if DaVinci never showed his work."

I knew he was trying to make Rossi angry. And truth be told, an angry Rossi was the last thing most people wanted.

Freya's POV

I decided to talk to Agent Todd. I walked in.

"Hey, how are things?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

She sounded angry.

"Um it's just a question really." I said.

She turned and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry…..I'm just…."

I closed the door.

"Agent Todd, as the last member to join this team I know how overwhelming and stressful this can be. You feel like you need to prove yourself but there's nothing to prove. Just do your best."

She smiled at me.

"Thank you Agent Delavaga."

"Oh please, Freya." I said.

"Thank you Freya. Was there something you needed?"

"Just to make sure you were alright. And….."

I felt her emotions and smiled.

"Believe me when I say Morgan was only trying to help."

She looked confused.

"How did you….."

I winked and then left. About 30 minutes later the news caught my attention. A woman who ran a day care center in her home had been taken along with 4 children. I now noticed that Spencer and Rossi had walked in. With them was a cuffed man with shoulder length white hair, wearing a white suit and pants. I felt his feeling of enjoyment and satisfaction. I kept myself calm and looked at Spencer. Hotch came out of his office.

"You said there were five more people we could save." he said.

"A woman was abducted this morning in Loretto, Virginia. She runs an at home day care center, she had 4 children with her." Todd said.

"They're all missing." Prentiss added.

"Todo cinco." (**All five.**) I hissed.

"Are those the five more?" Rossi asked.

The man slowly looked at him.

"Are you pissed off yet David?

Rossi looked at me and I nodded. Rossi put him in interrogation and Spencer put his hands on my arms.

"Freya I don't want you to go in there."

"Spencer I'll be fine. I have to keep doing my job."

"But…."

I shook my head. Morgan and Rossi went in to tell him his rights and then they left.

"Bring Dr. Reid back with you." he said.

Morgan and Rossi left.

"I never have any normal fans." he said.

"Sorry cupcake." I said.

He smirked.

"This guy loves the attention." Morgan said.

I nodded.

"He has a god complex. Sooner or later he'll give up something important about Kaley and the kids, guys like him always do." Rossi said.

I looked at him with concern.

"Before he hurts them?" I asked.

"One-forty-five, he said we have until ten." Hotch said.

"We need a button to push." Rossi said.

"The seven original homicides could give us some leverage." Morgan suggested.

"He used acid, we'll never find any evidence so he has nothing to worry about." Ross said.

"He made a point of saying there are no bodies, no physical evidence." Spencer said.

"We just have to show a crime was committed and we can do that circumstantially." Hotch said.

"We need to identify the original seven women. Going back in there with names just might shake him up."

"How do we do that?" Spencer asked.

"Reverse profiling." Rossi said.

"Learn everything we can about him and his methods and then profile it back to what kind of victim he would choose and where." said Hotch.

"From the unsub to the victim." Morgan said.

I was staring at the monster on the other side of the glass. He was just sitting there twiddling his thumbs as if he had all the time in the world.

"Let's hurry and find those names." I said.

They all nodded in agreement and I took one last look at the man.

"Freya I need to speak with you."

"Not right now Spencer." I said.

We walked out and sat with everyone else at the round table.

"I went through vicap and there are literally thousands of open missing women cases across the country." Garcia said.

"It's not the entire country. Kaley was abducted at 9:30 this morning, he had time to take them somewhere, hide them and make it to Fredericksburg 2 hours later." Spencer said.

"You need a place with a lot of privacy to hide 5 victims." Prentiss noted.

"He's got a house."

"He's local." said Rossi.

"He was late to the presentation, so more like two and a half hours actually. He got there around noon which puts him somewhere in that radius." Spencer said.

"Garcia work up a map. I need a working point where he could've taken Kaley from Loretto and still gotten back to Fredericksburg by noon." Hotch said.

"That shouldn't be too hard." she said.

"Alright what do we know so far? He's obsessively neat and clean. He did research on Reid, me and Freya at least."

I frowned.

"What do you mean he did research on me?" I asked.

"He know you and I are getting married." Spencer answered.

I shrugged.

"He's abducted 5 people and then gets to a scheduled recruitment session at a specific time that's extensively planned." Rossi said.

"Hey Garcia did you find anything in those pictures?" Spencer asked.

I looked at Garcia.

"Pictures?"

"Yeah and I can't even positively say they're dead."

"What about hair color?" Rossi asked.

"Of the ones that show hair they appear to be brunettes." Garcia said.

"So is Kaylee."

"I'll start there. Brunettes from central Virginia that are missing." she said.

"I didn't get zip on his prints. He's not in the system he's a ghost." Morgan said.

I smirked.

"How about you let me deal with the ghosts." I muttered.

Only Spencer had heard me.

"Alright if he hasn't been fingerprinted he hasn't been arrested. Which also means he hasn't had a passport, drivers license or been in the military." Rossi said.

"Never been a teacher either, you have to be fingerprinted to be a teacher." Spencer said.

"So he's a professor who doesn't teach." I said.

"What kind of professor doesn't teach?" Todd asked.

"Researcher, someone on a grant maybe." Spencer said.

"A grant would give him the time." I said.

"Well then there must be some sort of grant database, I can't imagine the government just handing out money. I'll look anyway." Garcia said.

She got up and left the room.

"From our past conversations with him we know he's a narcissist and seemingly remorseless." Rossi said.

"Psychopath." Morgan and I said.

"You know we could eliminate a lot of these missing persons if we could just figure out how he met them." Prentiss said.

"Jordan contact the Loretta PD and get us an invitation to consult on the Kaley Robinson case. Be nice to them they don't have to let us. And then you and Morgan go down there and find out what you can."

I immediately looked at Todd and Morgan.

"Let's go." Morgan said.

They left the room and Rossi looked at me.

"Freya I need you to do something for me."

"Name it."

"What's our strategy gonna be when we get in there?" Spencer asked.

"You're not gonna be in there. He wants to play with you and we need to knock him off his game. That's all we have right now." Rossi said.

"He's right." Hotch said.

I went with Rossi, leaving Spencer and Prentiss behind.


	42. Golden Rat

Chapter 42

The Golden Rat

I walked into the room behind Rossi, but Rothchild didn't seem to notice me yet.

"Where's Dr. Reid?" he asked.

I knew he was just trying to make Rossi angry. I narrowed my eyes.

"He's busy." Rossi said.

"You have something more important than me going on?"

He was still just looking at Rossi.

"My dry-cleaning is more important than you." said Rossi.

"That is very, very hostile."

_ Oh buddy you've never seen hostile until you've seen and equally angered Mexican and Italian!_

"You know what I think? I think you're just a big mouth wanna-be who doesn't have the guts to do anything about this."

"Well then I guess I'm free to go." He picked up his jacket. "I didn't spend the last 5 years of my life working on a masterpiece just to fool to a bad bluff. Especially for someone who doesn't even have a hand to play."

As he approached the door I stepped in front of it. He immediately looked down.

"I didn't know you needed two agents present for an interrogation." he said.

"This is SSA Freya Delavaga. She has a special ability that makes her an asset in the interrogation room. She may be smarter than our very own Dr. Reid. Why does she make you uncomfortable?"

I walked forward and he literally jumped back.

"I think we have everything we need to know. After all this is not a man who can confront a woman on equal footing. He sneaks up on them, gets them from behind. Blitz attacks. The original seven victims, oh they were alone when they came up missing. They had a routine and he watched them. Hiding in the weeds like a snake…..like…..a coward."

I smirked and stood directly in front of him.

"I don't like snakes. They think they can get away with anything."

"So what can you feel from him?" Rossi asked,

I smiled a bit.

"Oh I make him nervous alright. I also frustrate him and make him really angry."

Rossi smiled triumphantly and then nodded.

"Agent why don't you go and assist your fiancée. You know, Dr. Reid."

The snake looked up and I smiled.

"If you need anything you know where I'll be."

"Thank you."

I left and went to stand with my fiancée behind the mirror.

"You really have an effect on men you know that?"

I smirked.

"Like I said, I don't like snakes."

He touched my arm and I smiled at him.

"Gracias."

He winked.

"That was a precious waste of time. And I hope Dr. Reid will see that _she_ is a waste of his time."

"Why? Are we missing something?"

"How about following the rules?"

I frowned and looked at Spencer.

"Rules?" asked Rossi.

He placed his watch on the table.

"It's two o'clock. And then there were four."

"No…." I whispered.

I left the room with Spencer calling after me. I threw open the door to the interrogation room.

"Agent Delavaga…."

I looked right at Rothchild.

"I'm going to tell you right now, I WILL find those children, and the woman! The team will bring them home safely."

"Like you brought your brother home?"

I hadn't been expecting that.

"Freya go!" Rossi said.

I was frozen. How could he have possibly known about Luis?

"Hey Delavaga! Come on!"

Morgan pulled me out of the room and then let me lean against the wall.

"Take a deep breath now, come on."

"He killed an innocent child Morgan!"

"I know, I know. And believe me it pisses me off too, but getting angry will you nowhere."

Tears formed in my eyes.

"How could he have known about Luis? How?!"

"He did research on you, Rossi and Reid. All the murders Beauferd committed came out in the papers. Your name was probably in the papers, I mean you were a cop."

I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"Come on you're stronger than this. You know you can't let these bastards get to you. Think about Reid, think about your wedding! I hear Mexicans throw some crazy parties!"

He started to do a funny dance. I laughed and then Hotch appeared around the corner.

"So that's why it's important to….."

"I already heard you." he said.

I laughed harder and Hotch was smirking.

"Freya go and help Reid and Garcia."

I nodded but Garcia came running to us. She was saying something about a video and how there were 4 kids and a woman. Hotch, Prentiss and I ran into the room.

"It just popped up on my screen, it's them!" Garcia said.

"There are only three children."

"There were four when I went to go get you." Garcia told him.

"He said one of them was dead. He killed one of those children." I said in a dead voice.

"What are these things on their faces?" Prentiss asked.

"They're gas masks." I said.

"Why would you fill a place with gas and then provide gas masks?" she asked confused.

"Well maybe the gas serves some other purpose." said Hotch.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well look how evenly they're spaced out and the hoses are stretched out as far as they can go without coming off." Hotch said.

"The masks are to keep them in specific positions." Prentiss said.

Spencer and Rossi came in.

"He said one of them was dead!" Spencer said.

"One of the five." added Rossi.

"They're only three children." Hotch told him.

"Is this them?" Spencer asked.

"An anonymous cite emailed it to me." Garcia explained.

"He said one of them would die every two hours. Not all five in ten. He said ten hours I just assumed." Rossi said.

"It's a chess game he's two moves ahead." Spencer said.

I sighed and he took my hand.

"Let's not get diverted. How're we doing with the seven missing women?" Hotch asked.

"So far I've got 39 brunettes abducted from central Virginia."

We managed to narrow it down to 17 women. Slowly we managed to narrow them down to six.

"We need one more." Spencer said.

Someone said a name but I was just staring at the board. All were brunettes and extremely beautiful. A few them even look like me! And some like Emily. I shivered.

"You alright?"

I looked at Spencer. He pulled me out into the hallway.

"I know something's wrong. I can always tell with you."

I sighed and gave in.

"That rat of a man knew about Luis. I told him I would bring those children and that woman home and he said, 'Just like you brought your brother home?' How could he have known that Spence?"

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know. But you can't let a guy like him get to you. You're much stronger than that Freya. I know you are because I've seen it."

I closed my eyes and he pulled me to him.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Spencer."

He chuckled.

"You've said that to me a few times before. I guess you haven't learned by now that I don't make promises I can't keep."

I smiled a little.

"But we've already lost one child Spence. What if it was…."

He pulled back and looked at me.

"What if it was ours?" he asked.

I sighed and then nodded.

"You know Freya….to me every child in danger is ours. Because when we're called in, it's our job to bring them home safe. Like Owen Savage."

I looked into his eyes. He smiled and raised his brows.

"Oh no, please don't do the eyebrow thing!" I begged.

"Why? Will it make you smile?"

"Yes! And Hotch will get mad because we're on the clock!" I hissed.

He laughed.

"When we get home, I'm gonna torture you."

I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"And then you're gonna pay for it." I said.

He just smiled. Morgan and Jordan had gone to the abduction site. I went to watch the interrogation with Spencer and Hotch. At first they were just staring at each other, then Rothchild spoke.

"Did you know I was born with an extra Y chromosome?"

"So?" Rossi asked.

"You don't know what that means."

"It doesn't mean anything."

I knew what he meant, but Rossi was right.

"It means I was born to be a killer."

Rossi laughed a little.

"Now that's funny."

Rothchild chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I was born with an extra Y it makes me a killer."

I rolled my eyes and Spencer put his hands on my shoulders. Hotch just let it go.

"That's junk science, a joke. It was debunked years ago!" Rossi said.

"So you don't believe that killing is genetic?" he asked him.

"It's not a matter of me believing it, it isn't true. Killing someone or not killing someone is a choice. If those people die it's because you chose to make it happen." he said.

"Ah."

"Reid, Freya let's go."

Spencer gave me a little tug out of the room. We went to the round table and met up with Garcia. She had some files of missing women and we looked them over.

"Margret Peters another Gloucester point. Disappeared in 2006 on her way to work. Last seen at the coffee shop she went to every morning." Hotch said.

"Check." said Garcia.

"That's number six. We need one more." Spencer said.

I looked at Emily and she nodded.

"We will find them Freya. We'll make sure that son of a bitch gets put away."

I nodded. I saw the woman switch places with the last child.

"She put herself closest to the end and farthest from the camera. Why?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe she knows something we don't, like she does not have a lot of time." I said.

"Let's continue." said Hotch.

"Uh, Lindsey Conner. She was last seen when she stepped out to have a cigarette while having a blown tire fixed." Prentiss said.

"Doesn't sound like something routine." Spencer said.

"Lisa McDaniel, Saluda, went missing early 2008 while on her daily jog." Hotch read.

"Oh, she fits." said Garcia.

"That's seven, including Kaylee that makes eight." Hotch said.

All of them were gorgeous.

"Whoa." Garcia said.

"They're all incredibly beautiful." Hotch noted.

"Almost unnaturally." Spencer said.

I raised my brow and he winked. I smirked and shook my head.

"What are the chances that three of our victims are from the same town?" Garcia asked.

I looked at the board. Three of the seven women were from Saluda.

"What's the population of Saluda?" Prentiss asked.

"Middlesex county is small, but it's near water. A lot of people have boats there and weekend homes." Spencer answered.

"And two from Gloucester Point." I said.

Spencer's cell phone went off and so did mine.

"Morgan sent me a picture from the Robinson house." Spencer said.

"Yeah me too. Maybe he thought one of us would be near the board." I said.

He handed the phone to Hotch and then looked at the board. He picked up the marker and wrote something down. He was thinking really hard about something. The he started to draw a circle.

"One, one, two three five." he said.

He drew a line down the middle and then ran off. Hotch looked at me and I went after him. I burst into interrogation and walked up.

"Dr. Reid…hey!"

He ripped his necklace off.

"I know how to find them!"

I smirked and then Spencer ran back out. Rossi and I went after him and we ended up back at the round table.

"Garcia can you put a map of Virginia on the screen."

Spencer looked at us.

"It's an irrational number known as 'phi'. It's based on the ratio of line segments to each other and of the whole. It's called the Golden Ratio." He said.

"Golden rat….that's the web address, ." Garcia said.

I smirked.

"Golden rat? Fitting name eh Rossi?"

He smirked.

"Indeed."

"It's a ratio found all through life. In fact, many people that we find conventionally attractive are proportioned based on that ratio. He uh, he made a reference to Leonardo DaVinci, remember this?" he asked Rossi. "DaVinci used it in a lot of his paintings. As a matter of fact the last supper is a perfect example…."

"Reid, Reid….how do we find them?" Hotch asked.

"Right, right the whole concept is represented by this pendant. Including the logarithmic spiral created by using a Fibonacci sequence. Follow me on this." He looked at the map. "You can manipulate this right?"

"Tell me what you need." Garcia said.

"Pull up all the towns the missings are from." She did so. "Wondeful. We had one in Richmond, one in Dinwiddie, then two on Gloucester Point and three in Saluda, and finally five in Loretta this morning. One, one, two, three, five is a Fibonacci series. Each number added to the number before it. It's what his ticks mean, he's subconsciously counting off the Fibonacci sequence in his head over and over again. Now geometrically it can be expressed as a spiral."

"A Logarithmic Spiral." I said.

He smiled at me.

"Yes! Yes exactly!" he looked at Garcia. "Can you put the spiral on the map?" she did. "Thanks. Okay no flip it 180 degrees. Now make it bigger, bigger, just a little bigger…..stop, stop, stop!"

Now I saw it. I lifted Spencer's arm so he would hold up the pendant.

"The pendant is like a key." I said.

"Chester, Virginia." Spencer said.

"You're both sure about this?" Rossi asked.

"With his level of obsession with these numbers, the ratio will have permeated his entire life. If we took a city map of Chester, the location where Kaylee and the children are being held will follow one of these points on that map as well. The ratio works with any scale at all." I said.

"Morgan and Todd are closer. Call them and tell them to get to Chester. I'm gonna get a chopper ready. Reid and Prentiss get a city map and you're with me."

I looked at Spencer.

"Please be careful and get Kaylee and those children out."

"I promise."

I kissed him before he left. I felt something akin to curiosity from Rossi.

"Rossi?" I asked.

"There's still something bugging me about this. Garcia I need you to do something for me."

He had me leave the room and he told Garcia what he needed. When he walked out he looked at me.

"Delavaga you're with me."

I nodded and followed him without question.


	43. The Golden Trap

Chapter 43

The Golden Trap

Rossi told me to stay behind the glass no matter what happened. I waited behind the glass while Rossi went into the interrogation room.

"Chester, Virginia." Rossi said.

"What?"

"The whole team is going there." Rossi told him.

"I see."

The way he said those words bothered me.

"They'll be there before 4:00, before the next deadline. You lose."

He just looked down. Something in my heart told me there was something was wrong.

"Explain something to me, this is all about a geometric pattern?" He asked.

"Phi is much more than a geometric pattern David."

"Killing all those women, Kaylee Robinson, the first seven? You killed them because they were beautiful?" he asked.

"You mean hypothetically?"

"Well I'm just trying to understand the math thing."

"All animals desperately need a way to detect others of their species. Dogs have scent, dolphins have sound. The Golden Ratio is a subconscious identifier of perfect humanness. If I had done all these things it wouldn't be because they were beautiful, it would be because they are perfect examples of humanity. Had I known about Dr. Reid's lovely fiancée sooner, I would have taken her as well." he said.

That creeped me out a little. I was confused now.

"Because they're human?" Rossi asked.

"Hypothetically speaking."

"This doesn't make sense to me. Killing a human because they're human?" Rossi said.

"Do you know what homo sapiens sapiens actually means David? It's literal translation?"

"No."

"Man, wise, wise. We names ourselves doubly wise. We are twice as wise as every other creature on the planet. The hubris, the arrogance. Humans are a blight. We should all be eradicated." he said.

_ This hombre needs help._

"You hate humanity?"

"Every bit as much as you do."

"I don't hate humanity."

"I told you, I read all your books. It's in there, every one of them, your hatred. Your fist book, chapter 3 page 89, all Fibonacci numbers. 'The first time I saw one of William Grace's victims I knew I was looking at the residue of pure evil. I would never again feel completely safe around another human being.'" He quoted.

"This is all about my books?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"Like you I know exactly what human beings are capable of."

"I can hate the things people do but have pity for who they are." Rossi said.

"You pity them?" he asked.

He started to walk around the room.

"Any man who feels that the only way to have power or purpose is to hurt others deserves pity."

"Your fifth book, chapter 13 page 144. 'I know it makes little sense to try and deter violence with more violence, but deterrence is not why I believe in the death penalty. There are some people that are so violent, so evil, that society has no choice but to be done with them. Vengeance is something that society needs from time to time if for no other reason than to keep the rest of us sane.' Where is the pity?" He asked.

Garcia walked in.

"Sir, they found the house. You were right, they're going inside now." she said.

"Thank you."

"Vengeance keeps us sane. What a fascinating statement. You may have your vengeance as I am about to have mine."

I gasped.

"What?"

"They're never going to make it out of that house alive David."

Panic took hold of me and I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't hear anything and I started to fall to my knees.

"Freya! Freya I need you to get Hotch on the phone now!"

"It's too late David."

I took out my phone and tried Hotch, he wasn't answering. I knocked on the window twice.

"Try Morgan or Prentiss! Anyone!"

I dialed both but no answers.

"It's a trap Freya!"

I called but there was no answer on anyone. I remembered the emergency number Spencer gave me. I dialed it but there was no answer. I knocked again.

"They're never going to answer. You lose."

"NO!"

I slid to the ground, my heart breaking.

"Why? What did I ever do?"

"William Grace. The man you called the face of pure evil. My brother."

It all made sense now.

"My life ended the day you arrested him. Every time people talked about William Grace they always talked about his parents and his brother."

"Henry." Rossi said.

"Because no one could believe that anyone that evil could hid in darkness. Surely someone must have seen, someone must have known. Surely, his own brother. I had a fiancée David. A beautiful woman, a perfect woman. She sent the ring back to me, she said she was afraid to give it to me in person. She was afraid of me." he said.

"She was a brunette."

"So then I started to get these thoughts, these ideas, these images inside my head. I couldn't…I couldn't escape them. And then I realized my brother hadn't been alone in darkness. I shared the same genetics you so casually dismiss. I started a second life. No one knew, but something was missing. I couldn't figure it out. Then David Rossi, the man who ruined my life. And suddenly I knew what it was that I was missing. Because you have written it! Vengeance, vengeance."

I stood up and looked at Rossi. He slowly sank into a chair.

"You murdered all those women just because of me?"

"That's right. I killed 12 people 'cause of you. You took my family, I take yours."

Rossi was silent before saying,

"Did you get all that?"

I was confused once again.

"Every word boss."

It had all been a trick. Rossi set him up!

_ Rossi you are one smart man!_

I was smiling until I looked through the window again. Henry Grace was going for Rossi. But Rossi knew, and he turned and pinned him against the wall. I went into the room and heard him say,

"And just before they hit the plunger, I'm gonna lean real close and tell you to say hello to you scumbag brother."

I smiled and Rossi walked out. He looked at me and I felt his guilt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I needed your reaction along with mine so he would think he'd won."

I sighed and nodded.

"I know why you did it. But I did take 4 years of Drama in high school. Next time just tell me. I can fake it pretty damn well."

He smirked.

"Deal."

"That trick was clever. Spencer and I would have never been able to carry it out."

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. I winked and then went to my desk.

I went home that night and Spencer got a ride with Morgan who lived near us. The second he was in the door I flew into his arms.

"I have to say this is the best greeting I've gotten in a while."

I laughed a little.

"I thought you died." I said.

"Rossi didn't tell you?"

"No. He needed my reaction so Grace would think he'd won. It was a brilliant plan actually. But my heart was breaking." I said.

Spencer pushed me back a bit and smiled at me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you like that I promise."

I nodded and he started to wiggle his eyebrows. I laughed and shoved him.

"Now you're gonna pay for that!"

I grabbed him and threw him onto the couch.

"You're not gonna fight back?"

"When I have the most beautiful woman in the world on top of me?"

I laughed and kissed him, but back soon after.

"Well this woman has to make dinner."

"No! How about I make dinner and serve it to you in bed?"

"Hm? Well I like that idea a lot. But what do you want in return?"

He smiled and ran his hand up my leg.

"I think you know what I want."

I smiled and laughed.

"Well then come upstairs and I'll give you something special."

I pulled his tie and he followed me up the stairs. He pushed me onto the bed and I smiled and pulled his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and with my free hand trailed down his back. He kissed my neck and carried on like that for a bit while I took off his shirt and tie. He nipped and I gasped, pulling him tightly to me.

"Spencer! Spencer! Spencer!"

I couldn't think of anything else to say but his name. I did make him pay for it!


	44. 52 Pickup

Chapter 44

52 Pick Up

We all sat at the round table. I wasn't getting much sleep lately because I had reoccurring nightmares about Spencer being murdered. Spencer gently shook me when Jordan walked inside. She pulled up a picture of a pretty blond woman.

"Vanessa Holden, age 25. Last Friday night she was clubing with her sister. A stranger white male, roughly her age, picked her up. They left the club at 1 A.M, went back to her place. He forced her on her hands and knees and then he cut her open just below the stomach."

She pulled up that picture and I flinched.

"Whoa." Morgan said.

"Yeah, pretty rough."

"The gutting causes the intestines to spill out. You can survive for a few hours, actually even days." Spencer said.

"I'm glad you talk about this here and not when we're eating dinner."

Prentiss looked at me.

"He talks about this stuff at dinner?"

I nodded.

"Not since I've been bribing him."

She chuckled and nodded.

"Postmortem indicates that he slit her throat at 5 A.M." Jordan said.

"So he disemboweled her, but didn't kill her for 4 hours." said Rossi.

"Could be a sexual sadist." Prentiss suggested.

"Yeah I thought so too, but I found two priors from a year ago." She handed Rossi some files and he passed them around. "Prostitutes, actually, in motel rooms." she said.

"Okay so keep running with it. Why do you think this is the same unsub?" Morgan asked her.

"In Vanessa Holden's apartment, the following were discovered, bleach, ammonia, trash bags. All in a triangular pattern." Jordan told us. "One year ago, motel rooms, bleach, ammonia, trash bags, also in a triangular pattern."

"He's cleaning up." I said.

"Might be trying to hide his tracks." Prentiss said.

"Could be a sign of remorse. Apologizing for the murder by minimizing the mess." Spencer said.

"But there's one other commonality between both sets of murders. Bleach and ammonia were found underneath the victim's fingernails." Jordan told us.

"He's making them clean up their own murder." Morgan said.

"It's the same unsub." Hotch said.

We got onto the jet and I sat down next to Spencer.

"So if the unsub changed his victimology does that make him organized or disorganized?" Prentiss asked.

"Well the prostitutes point one way, clubs go another." Morgan said.

Spencer was looking very hard at the pictures.

"The triangular arrangement of the cleaning supplies is very interesting." He said.

"Obsessive compulsive maybe." I said.

"Might have been institutionalized." Prentiss suggested.

"We're missing the forest for the trees here. This guy started with prostitutes, a high-risk victimology, took a year off then killed a socialite." Rossi said.

I nodded.

"No forced entry, no coercion of any kind." I said.

"Exactly. So how does our unsub go from loser of the year to Don Juan?" Rossi asked.

I sighed and said,

"Three, two, one…"

"Actually as Byron interpreted him, Don Juan was an ironic reversal of sex roles. And when…" Hotch looked at him. "Th-that's about it."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Now you know what's gonna happen when we get home."

He groaned.

"We're gonna watch Phantom of the Opera and you're gonna make me dress like Don Juan."

"Oh yes I am."

Prentiss and Jordan smiled and Morgan was truing not to laugh. Hotch had a very small smile on his face before becoming serious once more.

"Something must have happened between the last prostitute and Vanessa Holden, making him change his victimology." he said.

"Could the unsub have known Vanessa?" Jordan asked.

"It's unlikely. Sexual sadists attack anonymously." Morgan answered.

"They have to sever a personal connection and see their victims as objects to perpetrate this level of torture." Spencer said.

"We have to build two profiles then. One for the unsub who kills prostitutes and one for the unsub who goes to clubs." Prentiss said.

"We've never done that before." Rossi said.

"Prentiss is right. The victimology is so different, we'll treat them as unsubs and see what overlaps. Freya and Reid work up a geographical profile, focus on location of the murders. Prentiss and Rossi concentrate on the prostitutes. Jordan, Morgan and I will go deal with Vanessa Holden." Hotch said.

We all nodded and I looked out the window. Below was the city of Atlanta, Georgia. When we landed Morgan, Hotch, Jordan, Spencer and I went to the Atlanta Police Department. Jordan walked up to the detective.

"Detective Harding?" she held up her hand. "Agent Jordan Todd."

"Thank you for coming."

Jordan pointed to all of us.

"SSAs Hotchner, Morgan, Delavaga and Dr. Reid."

We all said hello and shook her hand.

"Hey is there a DNA match between the unsub and the prostitutes? We could run it through vicap just in case. " Spencer asked.

"Um, there's no DNA at all. No prints, no fibers. Just like Vanessa everything gets cleaned up." she said.

"Pretty effective forensic countermeasure." Morgan said.

I nodded.

"What about witnesses? Somebody must have seen something." I said.

"Oh yeah, lots of people."

"So then you have a sketch." Morgan said.

She took a piece of paper from the file and handed it to Morgan. I looked at it with a bit of confusion.

"That's a little vague." Spencer said.

"That's because of this guy's other countermeasure." she said.

She pulled something up on the screen and I saw the two girls. She pointed to a man wearing a fedora.

"So this guy right here, that's our killer." she told us.

"Looks like a fedora." said Jordan.

"So he's drawing attention to his face while simultaneously obscuring it." said Hotch.

"It's called peacocking, the adornment of some flashy affect to sort of try and distract witnesses." Spencer said.

"So none of your witness statements agree?" Morgan said.

She shook her head and started to read from a paper.

"He had a mole, he didn't have a mole. He had a gap between his teeth, no his teeth were perfect." She read.

"Detective we're gonna have to have a sit down with Ashley Holden, she got the best look at the unsub." Jordan said.

"Well I wish I could make that happen, but unfortunately the family had decided to stop cooperating." she informed us.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"They wouldn't say. Yesterday the mother would move heaven and earth to help find her daughter's killer. Today, no thanks."

Jordan looked at Hotch.

"I'll take care of this."

She walked off to make a phone call and I looked at Spencer. When Jordan came back she, Morgan and Hotch went to talk with the family. We figured the unsub had to have learned ways to pick up women so we had our noses in newspapers looking those types of classes. Spencer came in with coffee.

"The unsub killed prostitutes in separate pay-by-the-hour motels in Fulton County. Right there in one of the poorer neighborhoods in the area."

I looked at the map.

"Now Vanessa Holden's apartment was in the Peachtree District, where there's a lot of big money." I added.

"Based on the geography he isn't just changing his victimology, he's changing his whole tax bracket." Spencer finished.

"Well the high profile of Vanessa Holden bears that out. By killing her he was climbing the social ladder." Morgan said.

"If that's the case the unsub had a long way to climb. Both prostitutes advertised here. Look at their pictures." Rossi said.

I leaned forward for a better look.

"Subservient positioning asking to be dominated." Hotch said.

"Promising to come to you? That cuts out the social interaction of meeting on a street corner." Prentiss said.

"That's a long way from a self-assured unsb who hits the clubs." Morgan said.

"Except he took a year off between the murders, maybe he took that time to change himself." Hotch suggested.

"That's impossible." Morgan said quickly.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

Spencer was looking very hard at the ground.

"Well I mean you're talking about a total transformation here. I mean how you talk, I mean how you dress, how you think about yourself."

"Difficult maybe, not impossible." I said.

"He already started killing. There must have been a secondary trigger that motivated him to change who he was. So if you're gonna transform yourself, how would you do it?" Rossi said.

"A steady diet of self-help books." Prentiss said.

"Start hitting the gyms." I said.

"You have to learn how to read people. I mean what is a pick-up? It's basically just a profile." Spencer added.

"Decoding cues of interest and recoding similar ones." Morgan agreed.

"If you're too obvious you turn off your target…" I started.

"And if you're oblivious your target moves on to a better profiler." Prentiss finished.

"Doesn't sound like something he could do on his own." Hotch said.

"No he'd have to go somewhere to learn it."

Spencer started to nod.

"Yeah a self-help class maybe."

"Come on, an unsub who kills prostitutes? Is he really thinking about signing himself up for a Tony Robbins seminar?" Morgan asked.

I shrugged.

"You would be surprised at what some men will do." I said.

"He would if he found a class in the same place he found the prostitutes."

I read the paper.

_ LEARN HOW TO PICK UP CHICKS, really?_


	45. The Queen Bee

Chapter 45

The Queen Bee

We got a call about another death later on. This woman had been pushed from an eight story window. Prentiss and I looked down from the balcony at Spencer, Morgan and Rossi below.

"This is strange." I said.

"Yeah, another change." she agreed.

The cleaning supplies were out but they were a bit scatters. Unlike his usual 'neat freak' routine. Hotch came in behind us.

"So why did he pull out the cleaning supplies and then not use them?" Hotch asked.

"On all the other scenes, the bottles were arranged in a precise order and here they're just part of the mess." Prentiss said.

"Maybe she fought back? Some of them do." I suggested.

"And when Becky went over the railing his routine had been compromised because he knew the police would respond." Hotch added.

"Or she could've jumped. Her nervous system is pumping adrenaline, her fight or flight response kicks in." she said.

"He 's struck two Fridays, and if his routine has been interrupted it may compel him to strike again. Freya can you sense any frustration?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel anger, annoyance, serious paranoia, and yes there is frustration." I said.

"And it's Saturday. The clubs will be packed tonight!" Prentiss said.

"Alright you and Freya take a look at the classes, we need to generate a suspect as soon as possible." Hotch said.

We nodded and then left.

Spencer's POV

When I heard the unsub had been wearing sunglasses I thought of something. I went up to Hotch as Freya and Emily were walking out.

"Did Detective Harding get a copy of that sketch to Garcia?" I asked Hotch.

"Did you find anything outside?" he asked.

"No but I think there might be a new pattern emerging." I said.

I went back to the office where Detective Harding, Rossi and Jordan were waiting for us. I sent Garcia the sketch and then later got her on the phone.

"Garcia you ready?"

_ "Sending it now, please be aware that 30 minutes with photoshop does not allow for much artistic flourish. It would have been better if Freya did it." _

I smiled and pulled up the file.

"Both time the unsub has gone to a club he's had some costume, but now there's a theme. Fedora and colored contacts, sunglasses, each time obscuring….ready Grarcia?" she zoomed in on the sketch. " This area, now yes maybe he's trying to draw attention to him but maybe he's trying to draw attention away from here."

The monitor showed two different possible views. A scar and or a birthmark.

"Something he knows is identifiable. A birthmark or a scar maybe." Rossi said.

"We need to get these out. Jordan release these to the press." Hotch said.

Jordan did as he asked and I went to see if I could find Freya.

Freya's POV

Prentiss and I did find one class that stood out. We went to Hotch who was watching Jordan on the news.

"Hotch." I said.

He turned it off and turned around.

"What you find out?"

"Um of the 20 self-described pickup artist classes in the area there's only one guy who encourages his students to dress like….how did you put it Emily?" I asked.

"Space Cowboys."

I nodded and she held up the paper.

"Are you ready to meet Viper?"

Hotch looked down at the paper and I groaned. I went with Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan to see Viper. We walked in towards the end of his class.

"Men are put on this earth to hunt women. And even though women deny it, they want to be hunted, they need it! It's part of out biological imperative as animals. And the competition the opposite sex puts you through, pitting you against other guys, against your own friends even, it's all to reassure themselves that they have brought home the best possible mate. It's just like you, they want someone who's gonna make their eyeballs roll back in their head. My job is to help you slash past every defense, every excuse, every why don't you meet my friend trick they're gonna throw at you." Prentiss and I looked at each other. "You may not have ripped abs or afford table service but if you're smarter and…" He put on a truly ridiculous hat. "more interesting, then you will be a better predator. Because this is the jungle my friends and your prey wants to be caught…."

"Will you listen to that language. He's training serial killers." Morgan said.

"How does this vato get any students?" I asked.

"Great, we're dealing with a rampant narcissistic misogynist whose turned himself into a snake-oil salesmen." Prentiss said.

"Just one more thing in common with our unsub." said Hotch.

"Hearing guys like this….it makes me realize how lucky I am to be with Spencer and to have friends like Morgan, Hotch and Rossi." I said.

"Thanks girl." said Morgan.

I winked. When his class was over he walked over to us.

"So you think this….what you call him? Unsub? Took my class?" He asked.

"He copied your, the camera adds 10 pounds routine verbatim."

Viper smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good gag."

I rolled my eyes.

"If you could just give us your attendance lists it might help us fine him." Prentiss said.

He stared at her before saying no in a pompous tone.

"No?" She asked.

"My clients expect a certain confidentiality, I won't compromise that." he said.

"We could come back with a warrant." I said.

He was real close to Emily and I now. I was really getting uncomfortable. He had been eyeing Emily and now he was eyeing me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oooh! A fiery latina."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, the fiery latina is also trained in all forms of martial arts, handguns, swords and a bow. And I'm engaged. So try someplace else vato."

"You could come back, but my money doesn't just pay for my fabulous lifestyle, it also keeps some very expensive lawyers on retainer." He said.

"What club did you go to last night?" Prentiss asked.

He smiled and looked her up and down. It was becoming very difficult not to throw this guy to the ground.

"It's a legitimate question. And you seem to know a lot about our investigation." Morgan said.

He turned on Morgan.

"Two things to learn about me. First is I outwit alpha males like you for fun and sometimes profit. How often do you have to rely on your badge to score baldy?" I gritted my teeth. "Second, last night I was at Club Aqua and I have a stack of tax deductible drink recites to back up my story. Now you may not think that my style works and here in this harsh light you have the advantage." He looked at Prentiss and I again and got closer. "But meet me on my turf and oh, the things I could make you do."

I rolled my eyes again and made sure the sun hit my engagement ring. I smiled and then Hotch stepped forward.

"She's off limits. Both of them are."

I smiled gratefully. Hotch was sometimes like a protective older brother and I was grateful for it.

"Now if you have any real questions give us a call."

He handed Viper his card but Viper's eyes remained on us. Prentiss and Hotch walked away but Morgan lingered. I put my hand on his arm.

"Morgan come on. He's not worth our time of day."

He smirked and rolled his eyes as Morgan and I walked off. We went back to the office and a woman came in who recognized the sketch. I could feel her fear, and for some reason gratitude. I shrugged and went over to Spencer.

"How'd the meeting with Viper go?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. I didn't care if Hotch saw, I need a hug.

"He's a pig who hit on Emily and I constantly and obviously. Thank the gods and goddesses Hotch and Morgan were there."

"To protect you?"

"No to protect him from me." I said.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek quickly before Hotch came out.

"We're ready to give the profile." He said.

We nodded and waited for everyone else. I stepped forward.

"Our unsub is a confident alpha male. He's white, he's between the ages of 25 and 30. He's in excellent physical shape to overpower women and also to feed his self image." I said.

"He has an obsession with cleaning, he probably works in some service industry, wiping up after others, convinced everyone looks down on him. His change in himself and his victimology reflects that." Rossi explained.

"This is the kind of guy who wants to stand out in a crowd. He's taken a class on how to pick up women, so he'll repeat a series of well rehearsed lines and mind games." Morgan said.

"He may be uneducated but he's by no means stupid. Taking this class has given him the ability to read verbal cues and body language." Hotch said.

"One classic routine that Viper promotes is called the push pull." He walked up between Jordan and Harding. "He'll insert himself between two women and immediately after complimenting one he'll deliver a subtle insult then pay attention to the other." he looked at Jordan. "Those are really nice earrings I like those."

She smiled and touched them.

"Thanks."

"My grandmother wears a lot of fake jewelry also, it's nice."

I smiled and several of the cops chuckled.

"Luring the one woman puts her in direct competition with her friend and makes her pursue more aggressively. I was just demonstrating so sorry."

She smiled and looked down. Spencer walked back and Harding looked at everyone.

"We've mapped put his hot spots and he frequents the same clubs that the Viper does, so we need eyes and ears in every single one." she said.

"Circulate the sketch as widely as possible. We need everyone aware that there's a killer out there." Hotch said.

The team grouped together.

"I think I'm just gonna stay home and mind the tip lines. Clubs aren't really my thing." Spencer said.

"Oh not a chance kid I need a wing man, come on."

Spencer sighed.

"Actually there's still another angle we need to pursue." Rossi said.

"We still don't know what made the unsub change his victimology. What made him stop killing prostitutes and move into the clubs." said Hotch.

"The answer might be something in Viper's class. But to figure that out we need to profile the teacher." said Rossi.

"We need to bait him then with someone he sees as a challenge." said Morgan.

"We need to study his style up close and personal. It's gonna take someone that he's already attracted to."

He was looking at Emily.

"I'll go with her."

He looked right at me.

"Hell no!"

"Well he did seem very challenged by Freya. She told him off at least twice."

"I don't want her out there."

"But you're gonna be there too kid." Morgan said.

"See? If you're there you can keep an eye on me. Besides, if you're standing behind him I'll be looking at you the whole time baby."

"Freya." said Hotch.

I bit my lip.

"Oh this is gonna suck."

I had to agree.

Later that night, Prentiss and I were getting changed.

"You think Reid's gonna be able to keep his eyes and hands off you tonight? I saw your dress."

I laughed.

"Oh he will if he doesn't want Hotch to fire us."

"True."

There was a knock on the door.

"Prentiss? Freya?"

"Si, adelante!" I called.

He came inside.

"You're both okay with this right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine and I've got Freya. Sadly I've actually dated people worse than Viper."

"Same here." I said.

"Oh." he said.

I turned away but Prentiss took a deep breath and asked,

"Is something going on with Jordan?"

I looked over and Hotch looked up.

"Um you asked me to keep an eye on her and frankly I've noticed some tension." she said.

"I caught her in a lie. She cut a corner to get us in with the Holden family."

_ Oh! Damn Jordan you shouldn't have._

"Did she misrepresent the beauroe?" I asked.

"She misrepresented herself."

"Oh." was all I could think to say.

"So how long is she gonna be in the doghouse?" Prentiss asked.

I put on my earrings.

"Until she's proven herself competent."

"That's gonna be tricky if your scrutinizing her every move."

"Prentiss you seem to do okay."

She laughed a bit.

"I think in order for Jordan to prove she's good at this job it's not gonna happen under a magnifying glass. You're gonna have to give her the opportunity." Prentiss said.

"Do you have something in mind."

Prentiss and I smiled at each other.

Spencer's POV

I was doing my best to hand out flyers and warn the club going woman, but they were just ignoring me. I walked over to Morgan.

"So? How's it going?"

"Not good, I gave the profile to one woman and she asked if I was the unsub. How are you doing?"

"Oh well I gave out all my flyers."

I smirked.

"How many phone numbers did you get?" I asked.

"None! I'm working a case here kid."

I raised my brows.

"Okay four were offered but I didn't take any of them."

I was feeling a bit demasculated until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey you there, looking good."

At first I thought they were talking to Morgan, only to turn and find my future wife there. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a silver dress that only went down to her calf on one side and the other to her knee. The front was open down to bottom of her breasts and it tied like a halter top. Her eyes were sparkling and there was a bit of glitter here and there but not too much. My jaw dropped.

"Whoa." Morgan said.

"Yeah…..t-that's one word." I said.

She smiled and looked around. She gave me a kiss before leaving. Morgan and I watched her walk over to Emily.

"I gotta admit I'm a little jealous. I wonder what your daughter will look like if you have one."

I looked at him and he laughed.

"Alright let me school you real quick. What you have to do with these ladies, just take control of the conversation." I sort of nodded. "When you're talking what makes you feel like an expert?"

"Uh statistics."

"No, trust me no! Something else."

"Well when I do magic, Freya always loves that."

"See, see! And look how beautiful Freya is. None of these ladies compare to her but we want to keep them safe. Chicks dig magic, now I'm gonna give you a chance to work it come on."

He led me over to the bar.

Freya's POV

I watched Morgan started to walk him towards the bar.

"Oh no stop him. He's still got lipstick on his face." I said.

Morgan did stop and him and wiped it off. I smiled and looked at Prentiss.

"Don't tell Hotch."

"Tell Hotch what?"

I smiled and shook my head. We saw Viper and I quickly started to whisper to Emily while she looked at him. He started to walk over.

"This is a nice surprise. I didn't think I'd see an engaged woman here."

"Hm just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I can't fun." I said.

"And the Atlanta PD and the FBI are combing all the bars you got to looks like we pulled the short straw."

"Well lucky me then."

"So why do you do it? Why do you teach guys how to be somebody they're not." I asked.

"Because it's a game. One I'm good at, and I wanna help other guys get good at it too."

"So, affection, sex, emotional commitment that's all just for fun huh?" Prentiss asked.

"No, the fun is in the initial spark. It's that thing a guy does in the first five seconds that makes you go damn! What you're talking about is a different beast. You can't pick it, you have to want it."

"I don't know, I bow hunt and I pick all my prey." I said.

He smirked.

"Now, why are you two really here?"

Jordan came up and stood on my other side.

"So is this the guy you were both telling me about?"

"Uh Viper meet SSA Jordan Todd from the BAU. Jordan this is Viper, god's gift to women." Prentiss said.

"Well god sure has a sense of humor." she said.

"Ha, you brought a third."

Prentiss and I smiled at each other.

"Well you promised us if we met you on your turf you'd show us something special. So let's see it." Prentiss said.

"Yeah Viper who gets pushed and who gets pulled tonight."

I could feel his emotions and he felt a bit intimidated. He leaned forward and looked at me.

"You have the greenest eyes I've ever seen. And you see eye contact is a very powerful gage. That's why you tend to look away from someone you're attracted to because you know instinctively what a dead giveaway it is. But your brain goes there anyway, images, fantasies…."

Jordan got closer.

"Don't, flatter yourself."

"Your eyes they dilate, it's a chemical response we can't control."

"Okay 15 seconds."

I looked at Prentiss.

"Nope, no change, oh wait now I see a change."

"That might be my doing."

Spencer was walking up behind her. Viper looked at him.

"Can I help you kid?"

"No, I came for my fiancée, but thanks for asking."

I smiled and kissed him.

"You?"

"Oh yes, him. And he didn't need any routines to get her. That was all on it's own. And she's famous. Look on youtube." Prentiss said.

Morgan took Spencer and they walked off.

"And you know what the unsub got women into his apartment. I wouldn't even let you on my facebook page."

"Oh you're on facebook?"

"Yeah."

"Well you should friend me."

"Yeah me too!" I said.

"Hey, hey! I gave him the routines that made him what he is."

"Hm must all be in the salesmenship then."

"Yeah cause we've been watching all these women," said Jordan.

"And not one of them has looked at you vato." I said.

"So who do you really go home with Paul? Or do you go home alone?"

"Aww poor baby." I said.

The three of us grouped together and he laughed.

"Oh well that was really good ladies. Don't you think I know why you're here? One of my students copies my moves and you're here to get inside my mind. And just so you know I confronted my Queen Bee a long time ago."

"What's a Queen Bee?"

"You are! And so is every other confident girl in here who's loud when she's drunk."

"The social butterfly, the alpha female."

"Oh I know about those chicas. I hate all of them, well most of them." I said.

"Every student whose ever taken my class has had one in his life. And the first exercise my students have to complete is to confront their Queen Bee. Could be the girl who cheated on you, or the prom date who stood you up. But you find them and squash them."

Jordan, Prentiss and I looked at each other and then left. They called Hotch and Rossi. I found Spencer and Morgan.

"Hello boys."

They smiled at me and I kissed Spencer.

"SO what you find out?"

"Our unsub knew Vanessa. She was his Queen Bee. Viper encourages his students to find them and confront them, the unsub took it a little too seriously."

"I'll say." Morgan agreed.

Spencer was looking at me and I raised my brow.

"Did he touch you?" He asked.

"Oh hell no. Spencer I was looking at you the entire time." I said.

"I thought so. I could feel those green eyes on me."

I smiled and laughed a bit.

"So where did you get that dress?" he asked me.

I smiled and leaned close.

"I'll let you take it off when we solve this case. How does that sound mi amor?"

He cleared his throat.

"That sounds real good."

I nodded and caught up with Prentiss and Jordan. We went back and changed our cloths.

"You asked him if he practices his routine on his sex doll." Jordan said to Prentiss.

We all laughed and shook our heads.

"I almost lost it." I said.

"Me too."

"You know as much as I hate what that guy does, I still read 5 ways to get noticed in Cosmo magazine." Prentiss said.

"Because it makes sense." Jordan said.

"I think Freya's the only one who doesn't read it anymore."

"I never read it to begin with. It's a waste of time. Everyone is beautiful in their own way." I said.

There was silence before Jordan looked at both of us.

"Emily, Freya…..thanks for doing this."

"No problem." Prentiss said.

I smiled and nodded. Someone knocked on the wall.

"I need you three out here, the unsub's kidnapped another victim." said Hotch.

We hurried and finished dressing and ran out. We gathered around the computer monitor.

"Garcia you've got Viper's attendance record?" Rossi asked.

_ "Got it, ready to play the player." _

I smirked.

"Start with Robert. Narrow down the permutations, Bob, Bobby…." said Rossi.

_ "That gives us….23 suspects."_

"Can you access the birth records?" Hotch asked.

_ "Yeah."_

"Pull the mother's names and cross reference with work and home addresses in Fulton County."

Something beeped.

_ "Bingo! Robert .C. Parker lives at 932 Prier Street."_

"Prier is five miles from here."

"Jordan call S.W.A.T and tell them to meet us on the scene."

Spencer's POV

Freya and the others got to the house after us. I circled around with Morgan and Spencer. Morgan busted into the house.

"FBI!"

He tried to run but Morgan got him, as per usual. Spencer knelt down next to the girl.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she kept saying.

He took the duct tape off her and helped her up.

"I tried to call….I tried to call you."

I smiled and he helped her out. Rossi and Hotch found an old woman in the back. It was his mother and the secondary trigger.


	46. Viva Mexico

Chapter 46

Viva Mexico

We had the next week off and so I was taking Spencer to meet my Abuela. We were heading to Durango, Mexico. It would take us 33 hours to get to El Pachon but we could make it fun. And oh how we did!

Reid's POV

I was worried about going to Mexico, mostly because I was the skinny white guy from America. I was more worried about Freya. I'd heard about what the Cartels did to the people they caught, what they did to the women…I knew if someone happened to me that Freya would do something stupid. I felt her take my hand. I looked at her. Her hair up in a ponytail the wind blowing it around. The lip gloss she wore shining in the sun and her sunglasses reflecting the setting sun. I smiled and held onto her hand.

"My abuelita will love you, don't worry."

I just nodded, I didn't want to worry her with what I was really worried about. Eventually she let me drive and fell asleep in the passengers seat. I looked over at her for a second and smiled. She slept all over the place, sometimes she would accidentally slap me in the middle of the night. We made it to the border and Freya woke up. She smiled and started talking in Spanish. They seemed to know her, they were saying her name and smiling. They asked for I.D. and then let us pass. We still had quite a bit of driving ahead of us so Freya said she would drive the rest of the way.

"We'll stop in Santiago Papasquiaro and stay in Hotel Central because I can't take anymore driving and I don't want you driving around here."

"Why?"

She looked at me with raised brows.

"Are you really asking me that?"

I smirked.

Freya's POV

Spencer looked at everything he saw in the towns we passed. I smiled and laughed at him. There was always music playing and there were dogs running around and kids chasing them. The buildings were colorful and there was usually graffiti on the sides of the buildings. Some of the kids waved at me as I passed by and I waved back with a smile.

"Mexico…this kind of place….it really is your home."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Mi hogar es donde quiera que estés. My home is wherever you are." I said.

He smiled and I started to sing along with a song playing on the streets.

After another few hours of driving we got to Santiago Papasquiaro. I parked the car and immediately someone grabbed me. Spencer was shouting but I was laughing.

"Freya Delavaga! Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a casa!" (**Freya Delavaga! I was wondering when you'd be coming home!**)

I was put down and I hugged my old friend.

"David, yo estaba esperando que me agarra." (**David, I was waiting for you to grab me.**)

He started laughing and then he looked at Spencer.

"Su amigo se ve como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque al corazon." (**Your friend looks like he's about to have a heart attack.**)

I smiled and went back to take his arm.

"He's an old friend of mine. His mom owns this hotel."

Spencer did his little smile and wave and David looked him up and down.

"Él es mi prometida." (**He's my fiancée.**)

David smiled and hugged Spencer as well. I laughed when he put Spencer down he looked shocked.

"Cuida de ella. Ella es un héroe en esta ciudad."

I smiled and leaned against Spencer.

"He said take care of her. She's a hero in this town. David no soy un héroe, sólo hice lo que mi padre lo habría hecho." (**David I'm no hero, I just did what my father would have done.**)

I fell silent after talking about my father. Spencer looked at me and I shook my head.

"Vamos dentro. No es seguro quedarse aquí por la noche. Por lo menos no para él y sabe que Freya." (**Come on inside. It's not safe to stay out here at night. At least not for him and you know that Freya.**)

I nodded and we went inside. The older woman's smile greeted me as she came out from behind the counter. She grabbed me and kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Mi pequeña Freya! Estás tan crecido ... ¿quién es este niño flaco?" (**My little Freya! You're so grown up….Who is this skinny boy?**)

I chuckled and put my arms around Spencer. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Este es el amor de mi vida. El doctor Spencer Reid, él es mi prometido." (**This is the love of my life. Doctor Spencer Reid, he's my fiancée.**)

She smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek as well.

"Hey." was all he said.

Reid's POV

The woman was small but her face had old laugh wrinkles and her eyes shined. She was looking at Freya and I think she was telling her she was too skinny.

"Estoy bien creo yo, Spencer y yo estamos en nuestro camino a casa de mi abuela. Sólo necesitamos un poco de descanso." (**I'm fine believe me, Spencer and I are on our way to my grandma's. We just need some rest.**)

She gave us a room and Freya fell down on the bed. I chuckled and went into the bathroom. I was about to drink some water but she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't drink the water here. It'll make you sick."

I put the glass down. She smiled and hooked her thumbs into my belt. I smiled and she walked me back towards the bed. She fell back taking me with her.

"Can we do this here? I mean won't they hear…"

She didn't let me finish.

Freya's POV

I pulled his lips to mine before he could finish. His tongue immediately went down my throat and I moaned. I tangled my fingers in his long hair and arched my body into him. His fingers danced across my upper chest and I pulled away. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands down his chest. Goose-bumps broke out across his pale skin and I smiled. He looked into my eyes as he took off my tank top and tossed it aside. He unclasped my bra and smiled as he leaned down to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and I felt his hand slowly go down from my throat, between my breasts and rest on my waist. I clasped his forearms as he lowered his hips to mine. I could feel how hard he was, like wood.

"Spencer mi amor!" I moaned.

I heard him chuckle. I wrapped my leg around his and flipped him onto his back.

"No you're going to see what happens when you tease me."

I took his hands in mine and then slowly began to grind against him. He shut his eyes tight and tipped his head back into the pillow. I moved slowly, torturing him and knowing he would snap. And oh how I wanted him to! I leaned forward and kissed down his chest until I got to his belt. I undid the buckle and then slid his pants and underwear down. I still had my ripped jeans on and he was looking at me.

"Are you going to take those off or do I have to do it for you?"

I backed off him with a smile and took off my pants and panties. I crawled back onto him and rubbed my moist opening against his hot erection. He gripped my thigh tighter than I would have thought possible for him. I moaned his name loudly and I was grateful Blanca had given us a room where the surrounding rooms were vacant. Spencer pulled me to his chest and kissed my lips. He rolled so I was beneath him again and started sucking at my neck.

"Oh Spencer mi amor!"

I ran my hand up his back and I felt his head rubbing against me. A very low sound escaped my throat and he rammed into me. I smiled and pushed my hips at him so he was deeper. The first time we made love he took his time, this time he seemed greedy….and I loved it.

"Faster!" I begged.

He grunted and went faster. I was practically screaming in pleasure. I reached down and squeezed his balls. He shouted my name and I tightened around him. With a cry we both came hard. I was breathing hard and so was he. He laid his head on my chest and I kissed his hair.

"I love you Spencer Reid."

"You left something out."

I smacked his head and he laughed.

"I am NOT calling you Doctor and we are never pretending I am a naughty nurse."

He laughed again.

"I love you too Freya Delavaga…soon to be Mrs. Freya Reid."

I loved it when he said my name, especially with his name on the end.

In the morning I woke up when Spencer was shouting.

"Spencer! Spencer wake up!"

He sat up and I looked at him with concern.

"Spencer what happened?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

I narrowed my eyes but decided it would be best to just let it go. We got dressed and Blanca knocked on the door with breakfast.

"Buenas dias Blanca." I said.

"No dejaste que beba del agua que usted hizo? Si empezó a enfermarse que podía perder más peso." (**You didn't let him drink the water did you? If he started to get sick he could lose more weight.**)

She was pointing at Spencer and I smiled.

"No, yo no lo dejé. Gracias por el desayuno." (**No I did not let him. Thank you for breakfast.**)

We ate and then said our good-byes. Blanca gave me snacks for the road and then kissed my cheek.

"Vaya con dios." she said.

Even though I didn't believe in god, I was still respectful and I thanked her. I got into the car and put on my sunglasses. I looked at Spencer.

"You ready?"

"Course."

I smiled mischievously and turned on the car.

"Wait, Freya what are you…."

I floored it and took off. Spencer shouted and I laughed.


	47. After So Long

Chapter 47

After So Long….

We made it to El Pachon within the hour. I drove straight to my abuela's house.

"Abuelita!"

I jumped out of the car, not even bothering to open the door. She came outside and smiled and opened her arms.

"Mi pequeña y hermosa Freya!" (**My beautiful little Freya!**)

I hugged her tightly and then she kissed my cheek.

"Cuando supe que ibas a venir yo estaba tan emocionada!" (**When I heard you were coming I was so excited!**)

I smiled and Spencer came over. I took his hand and rested my head against his chest.

"Abuelita este es Spencer. Mi prometida." (**Grandma this is Spencer. My fiancée.**)

Abuelita looked him up and down before she pulled him into her arms and gave him a kiss. I smiled and she brought us inside. She gave us food and drinks and then looked at Spencer.

"El es tan guapo! Él parece inteligente también." (**He's so handsome! He looks smart too.**)

I smiled and took his hand. He smiled at me and I told him what she said. He smiled.

"Thank you, but Freya has really given me a run for my money."

"Él le dio las gracias, pero él piensa que podría ser más inteligente." (**He said thank you, but he thinks I might be smarter.**)

She laughed and clapped her hands together. I smiled and Spencer smiled but looked a little confused. I shook my head. A knock came at the door and I went to answer it. Spencer grabbed my wrist.

"Freya maybe I should get it."

"No! Absolutely not."

I went to the door and when I opened it there were two men standing there.

"Puedo ayudarle?" (**Can I help you?**)

"Estamos buscando a Ruben Delavaga. ¿Lo has visto?" (**We're looking for Ruben Cortez. Have you seen him?**)

I narrowed my eyes.

"¡No! E incluso si tuviera no te lo diría alguien como tú. Ahora bájese la tierra de mi abuela antes de que patee el culo." (**No! and even if I did I wouldn't tell the likes of you. Now get off my grandmother's land before I kick your asses.**)

Their eyes widened.

"F-Freya Delavaga!?"

I took a step out the door and they left, rather quickly I might add. I closed the door and went back to Spencer. He stood up and took me in his arms.

"What happened? I heard your name."

"They were asking for my uncle. Nothing happened."

He didn't look convinced. I went and sat down across from my abuelita.

"Abuelita ... ¿por qué estaban pidiendo tío Rubén?" (**Grandma…..why were they asking for uncle Ruben?**)

"Tu tío está en problemas. Ha sido desde hace años. Antes de que su padre fue asesinado, le pidió a su tío para ir a Chicago y tú y Luis plantear. Él dijo que no y se peleó con su padre." (**Your uncle is in trouble. He has been for years. Before your father was killed, he asked your uncle to go to Chicago to raise you and Luis. He said no and he fought with your father.**)

I was confused. Spencer put his hands on my shoulders.

"No entiendo." (**I don't understand.**)

She took a deep breath.

"Me he estado escondiendo su tio en el sótano. Fue a algún llamado 'La serpiente de cascabel "y ... y él le pidió que matara a su padre." (**I've been hiding your uncle in the cellar. He went to someone named 'The Rattlesnake' and…and asked him to kill your father.**)

I didn't know what to say. So many things were going through my mind and I didn't know what to think or do.

"Mi tío mató a mi padre?" (**My uncle killed my father?**) I asked in a shaky voice.

She shook her head.

"No, mi niña, preguntó por él a ser .…" (**No my girl, he asked for him to be….**)

I slammed my hand on the table.

"Es la misma cosa! Él se lo buscó y lo que pasó! Mi madre también!" (**It's the same thing! He asked for it and it happened! My mother too!**) I thundered.

She looked ashamed. I slowly turned towards the cellar door.

"Freya no! Esto no va a traer a sus padres de vuelta!" (**Freya no! This won't bring your parents back!**)

I ignored her and threw open the cellar door. Spencer grabbed my arm.

"Freya what the hell is going on?"

"Stay here! I don't care what you hear, just stay here!"

"No! Damn it Freya you're my soon to be wife and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

I looked into his eyes.

"My tio Ruben is down there. He's the reason my parents are dead!" I said.

His eyes went wide but I turned and went down the stairs. There, sitting in a corner covered in dirt, was my tio Ruben.


End file.
